


[Bleach]一世笑颜

by rimuliyuan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimuliyuan/pseuds/rimuliyuan
Summary: 古早文重写，有些为了剧情服务的小BUG
Relationships: 平子真子X志波叶莺
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 古早文重写，有些为了剧情服务的小BUG

#01

临终之际，你会想到谁？

志波叶莺能想到的人很多，譬如傻里傻气的兄长志波海燕，譬如整日以逗隔壁白哉小弟弟为乐的四枫院夜一及她的“跟屁虫”浦原喜助，再譬如自家那一脸凶相却喜欢蝴蝶结的宠物猪波尼……只是，当在庭外听流魂街居民说到昨晚发生的“大事”及那一长串殉职的队长级名单后，她脑中翻来覆去闪过的，却都变成了同一个人。

要说她和平子真子的故事，还得追溯到两百年前。听队里负责静灵庭通讯稿的人说，近来人类流行起了一个词，名为“青梅竹马”，那么，若从真央开始的交情也称得上“青梅竹马”的话，他们便是。

>>>

志波家，静灵庭五大贵族之一，掌管尸魂界的交通。而身为宗家长女，志波叶莺这人除了和自家兄长志波海燕一样不爱摆贵族架子以外，其实并没有什么值得一提的优点。  
这一代志波宗家的后辈皆以鸟为名，取名的由来很土，说是为了让他们几个像鸟儿一样自由翱翔……然而，志波叶莺并不明白作为五大贵族，明明可以如朽木及四枫院家那般请私人教师，却偏要到这种每日被管制着的真央灵术院学习究竟哪里体现了所谓“自由”。

故，开学第一天，虽然她礼貌地正坐着且看起来十分认真地直视着每一个上台进行自我介绍的同学，思绪却始终在天南地北地转悠，直到一个老不正经的关西腔飘忽而起，激起一阵哄笑：  
“扁平足的平，小野妹子的子……”

平子真子。从名字到长相自我介绍都实在太有特色，尽管志波叶莺依然只是匆匆回转注意力，那头耀眼的金色长发还是在她心中留下了些许印象。也因此，当天中午和志波海燕一起在树下啃牡丹饼时，少年路过的身形好歹让她不自禁地移去了视线……

不过仅此而已。  
他的周身散发着某种说不出的气场，要说高冷其实不对，因为平子真子各种外化的行为都是热忱而平易近人的，但……该怎么形容，总觉得他身上有一层看不见的薄纸，将他真实的某种东西掩藏了起来……

那时候的志波叶莺并不觉得平子真子会如表面上那么好相处，至少他的行为逻辑和自家大大咧咧的兄长是截然不同的。不过她端得没那个闲心和意愿去探究别人的真实秉性。觉得不好相处便不相处，反正有隔壁班的海燕在，尽管常有同学因她是贵族，话语间总带些阴阳怪气，她也并不在乎，毕竟不过六年罢了。

她原本以为她能同志波海燕一起就这样一同平静地度过六年，谁知第一学期末就发生了变故。

那是一个突如其来的消息。没有任何预兆的，直接由中央四十六室下达，在数分钟内传遍了整个静灵庭——  
由于志波家的炮台只能在静灵庭外发射，故，志波宗家还是居住在流魂街为好。

以上是中央四十六室的原话，但不论多冠冕堂皇，一个贵族的宗家一旦被赶至流魂街，之后的轨迹便已是可预见的了。

一时间，周围的环境就变了。  
整个学院的人皆讨论着志波家的种种，尽管大多数人大约还是出于礼节窃窃私语着，但身为本身灵力水平较高的贵族，纵使还没学会灵压探知，要听到那些他们自以为很轻的对话还是不难的。而很多同学的眼神，或同情或嘲讽，或幸灾乐祸，都令她分外难受、而气愤。

直到一抹金色映入眼帘。

“刚才在校门口看见了两个人，长得十分高大，不是死神，也非真央的老师——我猜是你们的家臣。”  
一字一顿地慢慢说着，沉稳的话音磁性而动听。志波叶莺因此抬起了头，只见少年神色泰然，尽管依然是那种看不明情绪的神情，此刻倒比任何人都看着顺眼。

但志波叶莺此时并没有时间去想这些。她愣了愣，花了半秒消化他话中的讯息，料想来人是金彦和银彦，便当即道谢朝校门奔去。而路过他身边时，少年将手搭在她肩上，鼓励似地朝她点了点头。

志波叶莺和志波海燕回到真央灵术院，已是第二天。

那日中午，志波海燕没有再与志波叶莺一同用餐。叶莺路过隔壁班的大门时，只见兄长独自一人坐在教室内低头翻看着书本，一手握着牡丹饼草草地啃着。  
她于是没有打扰他，一个人漫无目的地在校园里闲逛。

在一棵树下瞥到同样独自吃着便当的金发少年时，志波叶莺下意识地驻了足，而下一秒，原本低着头的人似乎也感受到了她的存在，懒洋洋地抬起头，也朝她投去了视线。  
一尘不染的大晴天下，刺眼的阳光从树叶的缝隙中钻出，在地面和他的金发上投下不规则的阴影。两人都没有说话，只是这样毫无意义地对视着，而不久之后，她就这样鬼使神差地坐到了少年的身边。

于是，迷失的鸟儿寻到了她的光。

>>>

通过小时候与四枫院夜一和浦原喜一同挖的地道中的穿界门进入现世时，正有一道五色的火光直冲天际，在夜空中炸开绚烂的色彩。而伴随着烟花一同突入视线的，是不远处的一只虚。  
这种程度的虚志波叶莺本是不可能放在眼里的，只是灵力耗尽的当口，她已是连魂魄的形体都难以维持。

不过，先遣队的其他队员早已在她眼前化为了灵子，自己能坚持这么久，已经是个奇迹了吧。

志波叶莺根本不相信从小玩到大的浦原喜助会牺牲他人进行虚化实验，更不信自己心中如斯强大的五番队队长会因此而殉职。静灵庭传言喜助逃到了现世，她便来现世看看，只是如今，终究是撑不住了。

虚巨大的触手在余光内挥动，深蓝色发的女子却没有再关注它，只是躺在地上，侧目看着接连而起的五色烟火。想起在真央时，她也曾经拉着一个人的手在润临安的祭典期间穿梭于人海，带他吃流魂街后街区吃不到的小吃，最后坐在屋顶上看烟花，直到门禁的最后一秒。  
说来，上个月还答应了他一同参加祭典来着，可她却要食言了。话说，带着先遣队前去调查前，她为何不去五番队和他告个别？

志波叶莺闭上了眼，脑中再次浮现出金色的长直发，懊恼之余，难得有心情思考自己究竟会如何死去，是魂魄先行解体，亦或会让这虚捡个便宜。

“叶莺——！”

倏忽间，恶灵的嘶吼消失，一个熟悉的声线与烟花炸裂的声音交织在一起，听不真切。

志波叶莺睁开了眼。只是，此刻的她已经很难判定如今的情况。  
视网膜内的景无法完整地聚焦。似乎有人将她的上半身扶起了一些，她看到一只手下一秒慌乱地按住了她的胸口，大约是因牵动伤口重新导致的流血。不过她倒并没有多少痛感，早前为抑制虚化，她对自己使用了斩魄刀的能力，如今皮肤因腐蚀而大面积坏死，一早便没了知觉。

“真……子……”

尽管没有办法确认来人的身份，但大约是因真央最后五年朝夕相处的缘故，或许再加上入队后也常常见面，她还是十分确信地喊出了这个名字。

“别说话！”  
不知烟火是何时停下的，男人焦虑的声线刺入耳中。

叶莺很想笑。  
她第一次见他如此着急上火又手足无措的样子。熟悉的浑厚灵压毫无章法地萦绕在自己的周身，平子真子不会回道，机械地输送灵压只能白白耗费他自己的灵力，于是她动了动手指触上他的指尖。

他明白了她的意思，停下了手中的动作。而后没有犹疑，立时抱着她站起身，朝某处瞬步而去，出口的言辞夹杂着淡淡的请求意味：  
“撑住——拜托你了！”

她听闻，在他臂弯间轻微而迟缓地点了点头。

志波叶莺见过一个人死去的全过程。

灵子化的进程从四肢一直吞噬到躯体，最终将面前的人彻底带走。破碎的灵子尚能在空气中盘旋一阵子，让人误以为还有挽留的可能，但不消多久，便再也寻不到痕迹。

这是一个足以让人深陷绝望的过程，而她那时起便下定决心，绝不能让自己的亲人朋友也经受这样的绝望。故而在已然重逢的现在，她不能死——至少不能在他面前。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

#02  
志波叶莺醒来时，眼前是看上去便破旧且年代久远的天花板。  
久违的痛感自胸前一直扩散到身体各处，但即便如此，也比之前那般毫无知觉的感觉要好上许多。全身缠着的绷带令她难以行动，她只能试图小范围活动一下手臂。

方移动稍许，便触上了谁的指尖。

长年握刀磨出的薄茧较之真央时期稍稍厚了些。大脑一时还没启动，叶莺稍稍晃了下神，五指却已先一步与对方交缠在了一起。

“叶莺？”  
手心的力道一紧，随着一声略带沙哑的轻唤，下一秒一个人影遮蔽了屋顶的灯光。金发男人逆着光凑到她面前，眸光微闪，认真地端详着她。

志波叶莺愣愣地看着眼前的人眼底的淡淡血丝和掩饰不了的那一丝丝疲惫，也呆呆地盯着对方，许久，才发觉平子真子变了不少。  
金色的长发没有了，变成了及颈的妹妹头，第一眼看去，颇不太习惯——但他曾经是十分爱惜自己好不容易留起来的长发的。虽说过去真央考试前，她偶尔背理论卡壳时喜欢拉他的头发玩，他也没表示过什么就是了。

自浦原喜助担任十二番队队长，静灵庭便莫名其妙没有之前那么平静了。那些大大小小的事故虽大多不值一提，但由此引发的直接结果，便是那几年的他们有所疏远。倒不是说关系变差了，只是她实在太忙，即便他去九番队，她也没有招待他的闲余。  
上一次单独相处，已是很久很久以前了。

“真……”  
志波叶莺本想唤一声他的名字，但一个单字方开口，他便忽得俯下身，双手贴上她的后背，将她拥进了臂弯间。平子真子没有用多少力气，小心翼翼地绕开了她身上的伤口，金色的发丝在她的脸颊上轻蹭。

这是她第一次离他这么近。

愕然之余，她本能地抓住他的衣衫，重新开始转动大脑。须臾，终究想起了前因后果。

他还活着。  
她就知道他没那么容易死。

于是，触摸着面前完好无损的人，心中巨石落地的同时，数日的恐惧和迷惘皆化作了思念，墨蓝色发的女子没有挣开他，就这样不自禁落下了泪：  
“真子，我回来了。”

“……八嘎。”

>>>

平子真子出身流魂街，行为举止没有贵族的那些讲究，倒茶的动作自然也体现不出什么茶道艺术。不过，作为最亲密的友人，志波叶莺不可能因此便有所嫌弃，不如说，从背后看着倒还有些新鲜——毕竟以前都是她给呆在队长室写公文的他倒茶。  
先前耗尽的灵压虽未完全恢复，魂魄却已稳定，性命无碍，只是由于伤势太重，举手投足之间都被绷带牵扯着极不方便。其实志波叶莺并不会因麻烦别人而有什么愧疚感，只是据她观察，真子确实好像好几日没有阖眼了——因为她无论何时睁开眼，他都无一例外守在一旁。

她想让他去休息，却不知如何开口。

直到几日后，六车拳西不甚见外地推门踏入房中，  
“真子，浦原那家伙要你晚上去一趟。”

“喜助？”  
金发男人蹙了蹙眉，难得展现出了些许不耐，  
“什么事？”

“不知道。”  
但六车拳西端得不会被这些微小的情绪所影响，理所当然地接道，  
“我和他不熟，你自己去问他。”

“……”

“喜助找你必然是有重要的事，去看看吧。”  
这是个千载难逢的好机会，志波叶莺当即开口，一边费尽心思地组织语言，一边道，  
“不过那家伙说话总是弯弯绕绕的，你还是先回去休息一会儿，免得被他坑了。”

……

离开的时候，他似乎并不十分情愿。不过目的既已达到，这些细节叶莺便懒得过于在意了。毕竟相识日久，他该明白她的心思。

目送着瘦削高挑的背影隐出视网膜，墨蓝色发的女子才重又看向尚未离去的银发男人，慢慢扯出了两个字：  
“队长。”

六车拳西微微一愣，静默了数秒，沉声道：  
“改口吧，我们已经不是死神了。”  
他说着走到她身旁，看着方才平子真子离开的方向，幽幽补了一句，  
“我们都以为你死了。”

志波叶莺听闻深吸了一口气，仰头看着上方的天花板，耳边是拳西没有什么特别情绪的声线：  
“带着先遣队出发的第二天就没了消息。偏偏真子那家伙那几天还天天到九番队来向我探听你的情况，我实在是被他烦透了。但和白一起出动后，也没有感受到你的灵压。”

“我们被偷袭了。然后，其他人就在我眼前因魂魄无法维持形体而化为了灵子。”  
听到这里，她开口道，  
“因为那一瞬间仿佛失去了五感，我没有办法知道偷袭的是谁，但……大约是东仙吧。”

“因为真子以前提醒过我，要小心东仙——只是我没放在心上罢了。”  
嘴角微扬，勾起一个略带自责的浅笑，志波叶莺没有朝拳西移去目光，只是自说自话地低语，  
“我明明很明白他的判断力，却理所当然地觉得那种整日将‘正义’挂在嘴边的人不可能会做这种忘恩负义的事。”

现在想想，东仙要的入队便是他们见面时间逐渐减少的开始。因为目盲的他被同届生排挤，白又是个不干事的吉祥物，她和拳西为此着实费了番脑筋，倒把身边的人忽略了。

“……哼。”  
说起东仙，六车拳西毫不客气鄙夷地啐了一声。但他没有和她继续这个话题，而是在沉默了数秒后，牛头不对马嘴地道，  
“真子让你小心东仙，或许是因为发觉他和蓝染走得很近。”

“蓝染？”  
这个名字也让志波叶莺暂时放下了无关紧要之人的姓名，放大了音量，  
“真子的那个副队长？”  
如此惊讶地问了一句，在得到拳西肯定的答复后，她便没有再询问细节，只是仰躺在床上，沉默了下来。

这次的魂魄消失案本身，她其实依旧没有完全搞明白其中的因果。  
先遣队被偷袭，同伴们的灵体消散。而她与他们不同，白色的液体遮住了她半边脸，体内如虚一般突然窜出的凶性灵压咆哮着要占据她的身体，她对自己使用了斩魄刀的能力抑制白色骨质物的生长，那股力量才被她勉强压制至今。她拖着重伤的身体不知走了几天，当她终于走到静灵庭外后，听到的却是五番队队长等人殉职的消息，之后，她便改变主意到了现世……  
从她的视角所经历的，仅仅是这些而已。

只是，凭借着拳西的只言片语，加之百年来对平子真子的了解，即便是她，如今将各种线索相串联，似乎也能明白些什么：  
一年前开始，蓝染独自一人造访九番队的频率有所提高。也是几乎同一时间，平子也开始频繁出入九番队，有事没事就去坐坐……此间的巧合和异常，她先前竟毫无察觉。

他曾同她说过，见到蓝染的那一刻，逆抚的反应便十分强烈。她那时只当一个新奇的发现，毕竟能让他谎话连篇又难伺候的斩魄刀有所反应实属不易，但如今想来……  
那么，莫非这次害他们流落到现世的也是……？

平子真子是个责任感极重的人。尽管拳西等人目前来看并没有那个意思，但周遭的同伴因为自己的失误而流落到现世，依照他的性子，即便没有表现出来，大约至今都自责着吧。

这么想着，志波叶莺立时直起身坐了起来。尚未完全愈合的伤口被这突然的行为牵出一阵阵痛，她拧起眉呻|吟了一声。就在这一瞬间，她又忽得停下了原本干净利落的动作，垂首静默了半晌。而后叹了一口气，最终还是决定先乖乖躺下养病。

当然，这迟疑的来源并非六车拳西伸手企图阻止她的动作，而是她对平子真子敏感异常的灵觉，或者更确切地说，是由自己的敏感度而来的反向推论——他的敏感度应不会低于自己。她好不容易才说服他去休息，方才他的灵压也进入了安静平缓的状态，她不能贸然去找他搅了这份安宁。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵觉：应该是灵压感知的学名，来自官方小说《can’t fear your own world》（以后简称CFYOW）


	3. Chapter 3

#03  
又是半月，气候渐暖。

路边的花花草草已抽出了些新芽，一片盎然生机。枝头轻叶在微风轻拂下沙沙作响，墨蓝色发的女子缓慢地走在林荫道下，她身后是亦步亦趋与她保持着两三步距离的金发男人。志波叶莺的身体已然康复，只是卧床太久，四肢皆有些发软无力，因此落地后，她便出门遛遛弯稍作运动，顺便呼吸一下新鲜空气。

现世的景象与静灵庭着实不太相同。不似那里千篇一律的古色建筑，这里的街道房屋中夹杂着违和的高楼，街边店铺亦是如此，有流魂街常见的小物件，也有从未见过的奇怪商品。

脑中想着事时，脚下忽得生起一阵微风，不知何时已到她身边的男人拽住她的腰将她向路边一带。志波叶莺恍惚地抬起头时，只见一个钢铁怪物从眼前驶过，激起一片扬尘。

“这叫‘汽车’，是现世的新玩意儿。”  
娴熟地向她介绍着现世的新物件，平子真子耷着眼与她并肩而行，  
“这些东西经常横冲直撞的，走路的时候小心着点。”

志波叶莺点了点头没有回答。其实若换做旁人，她定是会至少道声谢的，只是平子素来不喜她同他说这些，说是这种客套话应对起来十分麻烦，她便干脆省去了这些繁文缛节。

气氛再次陷入沉寂。其实自真央时起就这样，尽管形影不离，但其实他们也并非时时都有说不完的话题，大多数时候都只是单纯安静地呆在一起。

虚的灵压在体内窜了窜又被她很快压下，叶莺略心虚地侧头看了眼身旁的人，正对上他定在自己身上的视线。平子真子看起来倒没她那诸多想法，半眯起的双眼并未因她的侧目而有丝毫游移。  
那股灵压细细密密地在体内流淌，如今尚未有卷土重来之势。但她很清楚，随着她自身的灵力逐渐恢复，侵略者的力量也在渐趋强大，要面对这股力量不过是早晚的事。早前刚发作时，虽用斩魄刀的能力抑制住了，但那种伤敌一千自损八百的方式毕竟不是长久之计。  
但如今的她，确实还没有面对虚化练习的勇气。

“对了，真子。”  
这么想着时，她决定先分散一下自己的注意力。

“什么啊？”

“喜助现在住哪儿？”

>>>

浦原喜助变了很多。  
叶莺印象里的他从来都是老实巴交的形象，纵使偶尔说一些欠抽的话，也会一秒被夜一劈头打回原形。如今这头戴布帽手持白扇，再配合门口那大大的“浦原商店”四字，满满都是一副奸商嘴脸。

不过志波叶莺并没有与他谈论这无意义的话题。事实上要求平子带她来找浦原并非她的一时兴起，因为她至今仍未搞清整件事的来龙去脉，或者更确切些说——既然他们没有殉职，为何不回到静灵庭设法证明浦原的清白，而要隐藏在现世，还说什么“已经不再是死神”？  
她曾多次想问平子，但次次话到嘴边便被她吞下了肚，至今都未能真正问出口。她怕他再次露出自己刚从昏迷中苏醒时那自责又懊恼的神情。但她终是想知道的，因此问同样为当事人但更趋近第三方的浦原喜助和素来与他同进退的夜一是最好的选择。

“告诉我——究竟发生了什么。”  
志波叶莺没有使用疑问的句式，而是肯定而坚决的祈使句。

话音落下，四枫院夜一和浦原喜助不约而同的将视线朝她身旁的人斜了斜。同一时间，原本松松交握搭在两人之间的那只手收了收，她便也侧目望去，但平子真子只是如往常一般耷拉着眼神色平和，没有反对亦没有开口的意思。

于是浦原摘下了头顶绿白条纹的布帽，从拳西亲自出动开始，向她诉说了事件的经过。

“你说……比照虚的规格在现世处理掉？”  
尽管并非自己的亲身经历，但骇人听闻的一切落入耳中，实在很难保持理智。志波叶莺只觉得自己气地发抖，直到浦原喜助将中央四十六室的判决宣之于口，她终究忍耐不住一拍桌面猛地站起，咬牙怒道，  
“我们志波家还没倒呢，谁给中央四十六室的权力轻易决定半数队长级的生死？”

“没用的。”  
四枫院夜一单手撑着下颚，抬起头来看向她，  
“事情发生后我曾试图联络其他家族使用五大贵族的联合决定权让喜助留用调查①。朽木家倒还爽快，但纲弥代称五大贵族不该干涉护庭十三队的私事，驳回了我的请求。”

“又是纲弥代。若真是护庭十三队的私事不便干涉，他们的末裔杀了人就该接受护庭十三队的制裁②，为什么要利用贵族权限予以免责？！”  
话虽如此，如今她能做的不过是无能狂怒罢了。虚的灵压随着她升腾的愤怒霍然高涨，志波叶莺止住话音，蓦地攥紧五指蹙眉压制。然一旦以好友的角度设身处地去感受这一切，那理所当然的情绪波动便越发难以抑制。她于是不再压抑自己的坏心情，无视了站起身的平子道的那一声“冷静点”，只单纯以灵压和体内的虚相抗衡，口中接着道，  
“说到底，他们除了仗着那点特权胡作非为诋毁贵族的信誉还干了什么……咳。”

虚的灵压以如此迅疾的速度飞速攀升确实在她的意料之外。  
刹那间，体内的恶心感离将她的魂魄整个吞噬仿佛只差一步之遥。话音未落，志波叶莺便干咳了一声，猛地跪坐在地，拔出腰间的刀以其撑地才勉强保持平衡。灵压的强烈冲撞让她很难再说出完整的句子。熟悉的五指覆上她手背的触感依然让她心下一安，但仅仅片刻，想到某些利害，叶莺还是后退一步与平子真子拉开了距离：  
“真子……离我……远……点……”

“……”

虚的嘶吼在偌大的地下弥散开来。  
或许是并非第一次虚化的缘故，志波叶莺这次失去理智的速度极快。白色的假面瞬间覆盖了整张脸，蓦然挥刀砍向面前的人。平子真子拧身闪躲，却见虚突然停下了动作，假面后尚有一只眼仍保持着纯净的深烟青色。

“真是的，都说了叫你冷静点。”  
不知是无奈还是抱怨，金发男人异常镇定地看着面前全身微颤，正做着最后挣扎的人，缓缓拔出了腰间的逆抚。侧目瞥了瞥四周早被有所防备的铁斋布下的数层结界，他重新看向前方，接着道，  
“现在就只能试试看了——打败自己。你的对手由我一人来做，可要给我一个好一点的答复啊，呆子。”

他这话说得颇有些意义不明和模棱两可，但似乎仍是对面前的人产生了某些影响。只见她的动作微微一僵，接着早已被覆上白色骨质物的虚爪一松，斩魄刀便掉落到地上。

而后，那仅剩的一丝理智便也被瞬间吞没了。

震耳欲聋的吼声响彻耳畔，逆抚的刀锋与呼啸而来的骨爪钢皮相碰划出阵阵火花。平子真子蹙了蹙眉，因为原本的志波叶莺既不擅长斩术也没有很强的白打，但在无法精密控制灵压的现在，单靠蛮力的搏杀着实不是她的风格。只不过，相比以鬼道为主近身为辅的多变战斗方式，单纯的力量增强于平子而言反而比平常好对付许多。她的种种习惯他太过熟悉，这也是他敢独自一人完成原本需要数人车轮的任务的原因之一。

>>>

一小时后，“虚”轰然倒地。  
假面从脸上脱落，滚到地上化为碎片。墨蓝色发的女子抬起双眼，只见有一人已蹲在了面前，正朝她伸出一只手。

她便条件反射地将手搭了上去。

“感觉怎样？”

借着手力站起，志波叶莺没有回答。  
尽管极力克制着，但她能明显感觉到他急促的呼吸。平子真子的灵压消耗了大半，肩上有三条抓痕，他的另一只手藏在背后，但她方才还是看见了他身后滴落的殷红液滴。

“喜助，药和绷带给我！”  
脸色不是很好地转头朝正站在不远处的浦原喜助喊了一声，志波叶莺没有想许多，当即拉着男子的手瞬步离开地下训练场，回到了浦原商店的客房。

从听到他要独自一人面对虚化的自己时起她就觉得十分乱来，尽管那时莫名安下了心。这一小时本该是六个人的车轮战，这两个不大不小的伤痕或许便是他后来体力不支的结果。她实在不知自己该以什么立场去与他讨论这碍眼的伤，只能心情不佳地扯开他侧肩的衣衫，跪坐到他面前，替他上药。

棉签触上伤口时，平子真子稍稍一颤，这也使得她本能地迅速撤开了手中之物，抬头看向他。

“我说叶莺你行不行啊？”  
谁知他耷拉着眼一脸无所谓地看着她，倒先开始吐槽了，  
“还是我自己来吧。”

“闭嘴啊秃子，别害我分心！”  
态度恶劣地呛了回去。话音落，志波叶莺重又低下头将嘴凑到伤口前轻轻呼了几口气，用一只手扶住他的肩，另一手持着棉签轻轻缓缓地点上膏药。而后将他藏了许久的另一只手扯到面前，一言不发地继续上药。

叶莺上药的流程并不熟练。因为即便她早就学过这些，但从真央时起那么多年，这是她唯一一次看见他受伤，而这竟源于自己，这让她感到有些酸涩。

“嘛嘛~”  
而他仿佛一眼看穿了她的所想，大咧咧地抬手搭上她的肩，不正经的声调带着大大的高扬的尾音。与她不同，他看起来愉悦而放松，  
“不管怎么样，叶莺酱你不是控制住了么？虚化。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①五大贵族的权力：当五大贵族联合做出同一个决定时，此决定为静灵庭的最至高无上的决定，优先级高于中央四十六室。  
> ②依然来自CFYOW，指纲弥代时滩杀了身为死神的他妻子歌匡却没有受到任何惩罚


	4. Chapter 4

#04  
——不管怎么样，叶莺酱你不是控制住了么？虚化。

志波叶莺当然是要控制住的，不，是她必须控制住。  
她很清楚，若被虚吞噬，他便不得不杀了她，但她早前的那句誓言仍旧是作数的——不能在他面前化为灵子死去。

志波叶莺和平子真子究竟是怎样的一种关系？其实她自己也说不清。

宗家被赶去流魂街后，志波海燕奋发努力快速跳级，身边陪着她的便从兄长变成了他。  
尽管瞬步和鬼道出众，但她的斩术和白打十分薄弱，便是称之为致命的短板也不为过，是他陪她练习并找到最适合她的战斗方式。  
他是他们那一届的第一名。当然，单纯的真央第一并不值得在静灵庭的万年历史中留下什么名号。只是……志波叶莺常常会这么想——若他想，又有谁能知道呢？

从真央毕业成为死神的第三十五年，那时的他刚升任队长不久。那天，她得空去五番队找他散步，恰好碰见从十三番队送文件来的海燕，聊天之际，天挺空罗的传讯将一个讯息带入了她脑中。  
——父亲病重，恐怕不久于世。  
便是那次，她看见了灵子化的全部过程。  
如今，志波叶莺已不愿过多回想种种细节。她只记得那一天，他放下手中的工作陪她一同回到了位于流魂街的志波宅邸。尽管被金彦和银彦拦在了外面，但第二天，当她精神恍惚地从房内走出来时，他仍守在门外等着她，也是他承受了她在家中不敢释放的所有悲伤。

真要形容的话，对她而言，他的存在大约便是所谓的擎天柱吧。而那擎天柱也始终支撑着她，从未离开。

从未……离开啊……  
看着翻开的书册扉页中的某句话，志波叶莺突然被吸引了注意力，着魔般盯着它看了许久，而后几乎不曾犹豫地决定要买下这本书。

浦原喜助的描述让她明白了当前的现状，就是如今的他们毫无疑问已经被尸魂界抛弃，唯一的选择便是安顿在现世，而在现世要克服的一大难关便是无聊。无聊时看看书不失为消磨时间的好办法，因此，她才会拉着平子来到这家路边的书店。

将那本、以及顺便为同伴们采购的书抱在胸前，志波叶莺转身往标有【杂书】的分类走去，绕过拐角，果然见金发男人正探头朝她看过来。

“喂喂呆子，你怎么拿了这么多？”  
看到她手中高高的一摞，平子真子立时放下了手里捧着的一本，走上一步，接过了书堆搬到他脚边，而后蹲下身随意翻了翻，  
“这都是什么啊？”

“拳西的体育杂志、罗兹的乐谱和音乐史，还有刚才来这里途中看到的莉莎喜欢的……嗯……”  
暂时想不出该怎么形容，志波叶莺干脆跳过，接着道，  
“小八……虽然以前和他一起执行过任务，但鬼道众和我们……至于白、罗武和日世里，反正我从未见他们去过任何番队的图书馆。”

“什么啊？在那边呆了这么久结果都在给他们买吗？”

“啊，我自己也算买了一本吧。那种类型的书人类应该是叫作……嗯……小说？”

“哈？就一本？”

“这不是还有你吗？反正在看书方面我们也算‘臭味相投’。”  
叶莺弯下腰瞥向平子之前正翻阅的书，仅仅读了数行，便兴致盎然地翻到封面看了眼标题，扬眉奇道，  
“志怪物语，都市怪谈？什么啊这个，看起来真有意思——”

“是吧？即便八番队的图书馆号称搜罗了静灵庭所有‘奇怪的书’，也没有这样的题材。”  
高挑话音笑着如此接了一句，金发男人说着将脚边的书抱起站起身来，  
“既然如此就买了吧。嘛，虽说本来想多买些一起看的，但现在看来恐怕会拿起来不太方便。”

“所以就不买了？”  
追着话音落下便往柜台走去的人，叶莺小跑着跟了上去，  
“喂！我也能帮……”

“刚痊愈的人就省省吧。”  
不过，她的言辞很快便被前方的人毫不留情地打断了。

然而，她好歹也已“痊愈”，而他身上被她虚化时砍伤的地方应当还没来得及完全愈合才是。

哎……  
看着已然走到柜台前耷着眼和店主开始交谈的人，一边向他走去一边无奈地长叹一口气的同时，志波叶莺不自禁地扬起嘴角，露出了一个连自己都不明为何意的笑容。

>>>

于自身内斗中战胜虚的力量后，接下来要做的便是将其为自己所用并通过训练延长这份力量的时间。然而，其实从某种程度上说，延长时间的训练比控制虚化本身要困难得多，因为无法总结出具体方法，只能通过反复的对打练习以达到习惯、或者说，适应。  
这就造成了两极分化：譬如久南白那种第一次戴上假面就可以持续十几个小时的，也有难以控制的，像日世里。

在经过了将近一个月枯燥但又无所事事的练习之后，众人终于决定一同出门散散心。

他们几人还是死神时都不曾来过多少次现世，此次出门也没有明确的目的地，不过是随着人流随意地四处走动，因此来到这个地方的确是——纯属意外。

这是个相当热闹的街道。人流如水、灯红酒绿，与别地不同，道路两边的房舍装修华丽且相比之下更接近尸魂界的风格。每个楼宇的门口都有穿着华丽妆面夸张的女子或行走或驻立着——当然，也少不了醉醺醺地走在路上的男人们。

纵使不了解现世，但这颇有特色的风色氛围尸魂界也是存在的，因此，几人很快便搞清楚了现状。

最先一脸厌恶的是拳西。没走几步，他就跳着青筋以一声“我回去了”作结，毫不客气地反身离开，素来围着他转的白便跟着他一同离了队。  
之后是凤桥楼十郎、爱川罗武和有昭田钵玄。艺妓文化虽也算得某种“艺术”，但与音乐家罗兹追求的西式的绅士高雅并不相同，而罗武和小八只是纯粹的没有兴趣。他们是第二批离队的，临走前，罗武还顺便拎走了一边大声嚷嚷一边迈着六亲不认的步伐趾高气昂走着的日世里。

同伴们三三两两地分开，加上突然涌动的人流，志波叶莺从自己的思绪中回过神来时，只见平子真子正抓着头顶的贝雷帽大声抱怨着，连莉莎也不知去了何处：  
“所以说到底是谁带的路啊？带到这种地方来也真是的！”

此时，他们已被人群冲到了一个相对安静的场所。

她观察了一番四周，松开男子的手踱到路边。买了两串章鱼丸子后，深蓝色发的女子将其中一串递给他，一边同他一起继续漫步着，一边道：  
“真子你不喜欢的话，不如我们也回去？”

她说这话时，平子真子早已敛去了方才夸张的表情，垂眸注视着她。

今日的志波叶莺穿着小振袖的和服，颜色虽不算素雅，但和这条街上的其他人相比，无论款式还是花色都要保守很多。她随意地观望着各处，看起来倒没有什么抵触情绪，只是在过了一会儿后，自言自语般地感叹道：  
“现世的这种地方和贵族街那边的还挺像的。”

语毕后顿了顿，她又将目光扫向他：  
“不过，你会抱怨还真是让人有点意外啊，明明看见可爱的女孩子就会说人家是初恋情人的——虽然没跟我这么说过，但我本来就不可爱就是了。”

“喂……”  
这一气呵成的言辞和理所当然的口气让平子真子有些语凝，一时竟不知该解释初恋情人云云、还是反驳她对自我“不可爱”的评价。目光瞥见旁边店铺门口迎上来的艺妓，他带着莫名泄愤的心情将一只手搭上了身边人的肩，  
“都说了，嘴上说说什么的是两回事啊，你个呆子。”

然而，女子只是自顾自垂首向前走着，看起来对这个话题并不感兴趣。

事实上，关于虚化的训练，志波叶莺的进展并不顺利。重点不在时间上，而是虚化后灵力狂乱难以控制，使用出的鬼道只有单纯的强大火力，无法同平常那般随心所欲地变化和进行精准地操控。为此，她近来茶不思饭不想，发了疯一般整日整日地修炼着。今日若非他强行将她带出来，恐怕她仍闷在地下训练场中。

因此，花街这种地方，尽管平子真子的确不喜欢，但他也确实不想就这么回去。

于是，当扫到路边的一家酒馆后，他便转了个身，拖着她一同走了进去。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①《We do knot always love you》恋爱日常篇，静灵庭各番队都有自己的图书馆，其中八番队奇奇怪怪的书最多，平子一百年前就经常喜欢去  
> ②贵族街的说法同样来自恋爱日常篇  
> ③110年前日本应当刚明治维新结束建立新政府，旧的某些遗留都还在，所以花街理论来说还挺多的


	5. Chapter 5

#05

花街的酒馆依然有着花街的特色。  
一进店门，酒的醇香便夹杂着脂粉味扑鼻而来，这味道虽称不上难闻，但闻着也并不让人十分舒服。

“我们就看看表演，不用很多人，有需要会喊你们。”  
被穿得花枝招展的人一路引入店内后，平子真子略有些惊悚地看着志波叶莺淡然坐定，娴熟地朝跟进来的几人礼貌地一点头，再行云流水地将她们遣出去。

很快，房中便只剩下了他们两人和一桌酒菜。  
隔间的一侧是半人高的墙，若是趴着向下看，刚好能看见房屋中心大舞台上艺妓们的舞蹈——尽管平子欣赏不来就是了。不过，他本也不在乎这些。不动声色地侧目看向志波叶莺，只见她蔫蔫地趴在墙边，依旧微微垂着头，仿佛正认真欣赏着歌舞，但深烟青的双眸却并未聚焦，显是仍沉浸在自己的世界中。

于是他倒了杯酒送到她嘴边。

突然出现在视网膜内的杯筹让女子微微一愣，她猛地坐直身子，顺着视线看见是他时，才磨磨蹭蹭地接过清酒，再次懒洋洋地趴下去。

“话说你还真是熟练啊，来过这种地方好多次？”  
顺势在她身侧坐下，平子真子漫不经心地扫了眼下方的舞蹈，随意道。

“静灵庭贵族街上也有，到过几次，当时是学喝酒。”  
端着杯盏小口酌着，志波叶莺慢慢回道，  
“虽然我也不知道为什么一定要来这种地方学，反正就是被带来的。”

金色直发的男子没有接话，只是斜睨着她，拿起另一个杯子斟满。酒香浓厚而淳，偶尔小饮一杯也是让人放松的好方式。喝下自己手中的这一杯，他便又倒了一杯递给她。

这次叶莺没有接过，偏头看了他一眼，轻轻摇头：  
“不喝了，等下回去还要练习。”

不过平子真子兀自举着酒杯将它杵在她的视线内，没有拿开。

“喂秃子，我都说了……”

“明天再练！”  
厉声打断了她的话，男子的话音稍稍一缓，片刻后，又恢复了常有的随性口气，  
“真是的，这种事情就要慢慢来，太急了反而影响效率。”

然而，他突然抬高的音调还是震慑到了她。  
平子真子是个矛盾体。外热内冷、随和却坚定，看着好相处，实际心思深沉。但，尽管志波叶莺早已对他十分了解，这确实是他第一次将那不容拒绝的威严用在她自己身上。

深蓝色发的女子愣了一下，迟疑地再次转头看向他。只见那双半眯着的促狭双眸正定定地对着自己，冷峻的面容不怒自威，她下意识便接过了杯筹。

之后，大约是喝酒喝上了瘾，她未再对那些酒精抵触什么，反倒自己倒着酒小酌了起来。接着没过多久，她摇摇欲坠的躯体便彻底倒在了他的臂弯间。

“真子……”

拖着发胀的脑袋，志波叶莺倚在男子身侧，迷迷蒙蒙地抓住悬于他身侧刀的刀柄，将它从鞘中拔出了一节。平子真子没有说话，任她偏着头细细打量逆抚的刀身，只伸过另一只手将其覆上她的手背。

逆抚是一把谎话连篇的刀。  
都说斩魄刀是死神力量的一部分，那么，对待同伴毫不逃避的担当和极致的责任感，以及对待敌人时应用“谎话”使其陷入绝望的泥潭——这极端的两点相结合，倒像极了逆抚的名字。

“我……不想成为你的累赘。”

“哈——？！谁说你是我的……”  
莫名其妙地发出一个单音节，他方要开口，她便接着说了下去，  
“这几天，我想起了很多事。”

“在真央时，你是第一，我也在前列。后来入十三队后，我们几乎同一时间成为了席官。但再后来，你掌握卍解成为了队长，我却止步在了原地。”

“若是我也进步到了会卍解的程度，即便赶不回来，说不定也能有使出天挺空罗的余力。若是我能让你们多掌握些情报，是不是之后的这些都不会发生？”  
醉酒的女子闭着眼蜷在他臂弯间，闷闷地道，  
“现在，你已经可以熟练运用虚的力量，我却连鬼道都无法控制。而一旦离了鬼道，我都不知自己还能拿什么与你并肩作战。”  
“——真是太差劲了啊，我。”

“……”

“……别这么说。”

平子真子从未因她的进展不顺而有什么多余的想法。  
不谈虚化，将鬼道随意控制变化在很多人眼中本就是一件匪夷所思的事，因为大部分死神对“鬼道强大”的标准都仅仅是“威力巨大而准确”。要在利用虚的力量的同时放出远高于那个标准的鬼道，其难度本就比他们几个追求的要高一些。只是，听着她怅惘的台词，他也不知该如何安慰——虽说他很清楚，她要的其实并非安慰。

或许是酒精激发了数日积累的疲惫，语毕没多久，志波叶莺便沉沉地睡去了。她窝着身子，双手攥着他的衣角，头闷在他和服的领口，呼吸的时候，他甚至能感觉到她鼻尖温热的气息。

平子真子低着头，久久地凝视着那不甚安稳的睡颜。  
半晌迟疑后，他倾身将女子的身躯结结实实地揽进怀中，一手抚着她的背，一手按着她的后脑，微微低头，将下巴抵上她的额，以只有自己能听见的音量，轻叹道，

“你这么说，只会让我更后悔。后悔没有从一开始就不顾一切想尽办法、杀了他。”

>>>

……  
……

纵使流落到了现世，浦原喜助依然有着灵通的情报网，为了时刻掌握情况，定期与他碰头交换最新的进展是有必要的。

现在，距离当初的那个案件已过了近百年。

自他们离开后，静灵庭发生了诸多变化，譬如蓝染的上位，众位队长席的更迭……其实大部分名字之前都有所耳闻，对平子而言也并不陌生，而蓝染的继任——虽然有所不满，但也是理所当然的发展，因此听到时，他仅仅是握紧了拳，没做出其他夸张的反应。

当然也有其他棘手的情报，譬如志波海燕的殉职。

“假面……军势？”  
这日，听完他的陈述，浦原喜助先是愣了一下，继而停下了手中原本不间挥着的小扇，将其展开挡在嘴部。绿白相间的布帽在昏暗的灯光下显得有些诡秘，他沉默了一会儿，再次举起白扇欢乐地挥了起来，  
“虽然我确实说过打破界限的虚因面具破碎可以称为破面——”  
说罢嘴角一扬，音调一沉，  
“假面么……原来如此，还真是简单粗暴的名字。”

“什么啊还不是日世里取的！”  
平子真子两手抱头随意地坐在垫子上，懒散地靠着身后的墙面，  
“本来楼十是反对的，说什么‘缺乏艺术修养’，不过看来也想不出更贴切的名字了。”

“说的也是。”

为了容貌不变的特点在人类世界不显得太过突兀，他们和浦原使用了不同的隐于世间的方式。

假面军势的基地由有昭田钵玄自创的鬼道“八爻双崖”保护，可将他们的藏身之处完全于人类眼中隐形。而浦原喜助则简单得多，将自己的住宅稍作整改，门帘上学着人类的样子挂上布条，上书“浦原商店”，进门的玄关处摆上各式各样的货物，一个表面上的杂货店便形成了。  
除此之外，他们都不可能一直龟缩在基地中不出来。因而，为了不被附近的人类看出端倪，每五年就要离开原地，搬到新的地方。一来二去，双方的地址便越来越远了。

“对了平子先生。”

“什么啊？”  
侧头扫了一眼自来到现世后越发染上怪大叔气质的前十二番队队长，又想到当年他刚上任时清纯傻愣的模样，平子真子没来由得感到有些槽心，  
“不是都说了吗？叫我‘真子’就好了，不用那么麻烦。”

浦原喜助这次没有接他的话茬，只压低了帽檐，径直开口道：  
“平子先生你们应该有感觉到吧？——前几天出现的改造虚的灵压。”

“啊，你说那个——猜也知道，反正又是蓝染那家伙的实验品吧。”

“没错，不过据我所知，十番队队长也因为这件事失去能力流落到了现世。”

十番队队长，流落现世。

浦原喜助没有说更加深入的内容，平子真子无法从中发表什么观点，因为就连最基本的十番队队长是谁，他都不得而知。  
假面军势对如今的护廷十三队毫无兴趣，而且，纵使对方同样流落现世，与他们的立场也终究有别。所以他没有多说什么，只点一点头表示自己听到了，便放下大鬼道长泡的茶，欠身站起。

“哦，还有一事，我想平子先生你会比较感兴趣——”  
然而，轻佻的话音忽的高扬而起，浦原喜助再次喊住了他。

而后，他绷着脸，将那双眼隐藏于阴霾之下，认真的、一字一顿地道：  
“是夜一桑带来的消息。”

“昨日，志波家已正式从五大贵族中除名。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有关逆抚，有关后悔没有一开始就杀了蓝染，有关小八的结界，有关搬家，均来自 
> 
> 志波家的除名剧情是：先以祖传炮台为由要求宗家迁去流魂街，然后海燕死亡，接着身为分家家主的一心出走后顺势正式除名，来自DFYOW  
> PS：过去篇殉职的那个十番队队长不是一心！他是海燕殉职十年后流落到现世的！
> 
> 另：原著中平子不认识一心的灵压，也不认识一心这个人。我不认为教一护虚化是他们以为碰到了同类而自发的行动，更不认为假面百年间和浦原没有任何联系，因为一护的一举一动他们了如指掌。所以我认为的是，教一护是浦原的请求，而百年间发生的事浦原也会【有选择】地告知他们——只有这样才能解释原著中的一些情况。  
> 我会按照自己的这个想法写
> 
> PPS：节奏略快，但我不想为了拖慢节奏凑字数而写无聊的日常和对话


	6. Chapter 6

#06

原本高耸的岩石又矮了一截，圆润无棱的轮廓显示出被流水腐蚀过的痕迹，地面的凹槽处还残留着没有将岩体侵蚀殆尽的水渍。  
通过灵压知觉找到志波叶莺并不困难，她应当如往常一样呆在岩层的最高处。如今的结界内甚是安静，大约在休息、或正沉于内心世界与斩魄刀进行着交流。

或许志波叶莺确实是个不够具有才能的人。  
现在，她已独自一人栽进地下训练场近百年，而在那之前，平子真子从不知晓——或者说从未亲身体验过，修炼卍解原是这等艰辛的过程。好在如今，她的灵压几近蜕变，其精纯度亦再不能与往日同日而语，卍解炼成之日，想来也要不了多久了。

“真是的，下次搬家终于不用特意把铁斋请来进行空间转移了。”  
毫无意义地碎碎念着，金色直发的男子背靠着结界，微微侧头，用余光看着训练场内的山石水流。

当年掌握虚化后，叶莺便执意要闭关练习卍解。她这个人说风就是雨、还很固执，当初在酒馆，话都说到了那份上，他自然明了她的决心，便不可能拂她的意。因而当她提出“百年间若有什么与我有关的事，就交给你解决”时，他也一口应下了。  
起先明明风平浪静，谁知近十年竟接连发生那么多棘手的事。

志波家被除名云云平子真子并不担心。因为志波叶莺早在真央时就知道会有这么一天，不至因此产生太大的情绪波动。至于一定要将志波家赶尽杀绝的理由，想来是中央四十六室意图彻底凌驾在五大贵族之上——一旦五大贵族之一的志波家被除名，那联合决定权的基本条件便永远无法满足。

难的是关于志波海燕的事。  
对于贵族的虚名，或许叶莺本人、乃至整个志波家都可以弃如敝履，但亲人和朋友却是她的逆鳞。他虽告诫浦原将此事交给自己处理，却也着实没有太完美的对策。

平子真子还记得浦原喜助那天的原话——

“前几天夜一桑去找空鹤小姐的时候看见了一件事。”  
“她说，她看见满身是血的朽木露琪亚带着志波海燕出现在志波家门口，”  
“然后，志波海燕他，笑着死去了。”  
“听说，是被一只虚占据了身体，所以自行选择死在朽木露琪亚刀下。另外，他的妻子志波都似乎在那之前就已经死了。”  
“根据夜一桑的说法，从我的角度看，很明显，这只虚是在庭内被造出来的非同寻常的物种。至于罪魁祸首……”

他记得那时，对方的话音尚未落下，他便咬牙切齿地吐出了那个名字——  
“蓝染……！”

“……”  
从头到尾都是最麻烦的情况。无论是作为死神笑着死去的事实也好，还是自愿赴死的方式也罢。

最令人讨厌的是，他实在太了解她，甚至能清晰地在脑中模拟出她知道实情后会有的行动——  
放弃即将完成的卍解，什么都不想地冲去静灵庭找蓝染报仇……

因此，平子真子至少能确定，到现在为止，这件事都绝不能让志波叶莺知晓。即便将来她知道的那一天，质问他甚至恨他。

这么想着，金发男人最后感受了一番结界内重又高扬而起的灵压，耷拉着眼却异常坚定地离开了地下训练场。

>>>

志波叶莺从地下训练场出来时正值深夜。  
他们的藏身之地与记忆中的已不大相同，她靠着灵觉半推理半猜测才找到同伴们为自己准备的卧房。

一百年对死神千万年的生命来说不过弹指一瞬，但地下训练场昼夜颠倒辨不清时间，如今出来，即便是现世的夜晚，也依旧没什么睡意。

她房中的陈设依然是曾经的样子，桌椅台柜都干净得不染纤尘，丝毫不像是个长年空关的所在。不过，床头的柜面上，除了她之前和他一起买的两本书外，又被另摆上了一些，有的全是有趣的小段子，也有通过黑白画面讲述故事的。这些书上，无论是曾经的那两本、还是新近的这些，全都残留着淡淡的熟悉的灵压。  
——那是她在修炼卍解时常常能感觉到的静静立于结界外的灵压。每每遇到修行的瓶颈，它都仿佛可以穿过结界，给予她莫大的动力。

一百年，能让现世发生翻天覆地的变化。  
从一旁的落地窗向外看去，可以看见高耸的楼房遮蔽了眺望远方的视线，五色的霓虹灯火甚至远热闹于过去的祭典。她想起当年，他买的志怪物语中有写道，“独自一人的深夜或有辉夜姬降临”，只是就如今的现世这般，想来辉夜姬也是懒得凑这些热闹的吧。

门把轻转的声响打破了黑夜的寂静。

正背对着大门的志波叶莺猛地挺直了背脊，紧张地听着身后房门开启的“吱呀”声。

一百年，亦足以让原本懵懂模糊的情感边界变得清晰。知道依赖与形影不离，也能翻译成另一个词。

不自禁地回过身朝来人瞬步而去，却在离他只差最后三两步的距离时戛然停止了步伐。她看见他的目光亮了亮，但很快平静下去，或许是自己的迟疑让他有些失望。

她并不愿看见他失望的样子。但——明明只差最后的一层薄纸，她却觉得脚下有如千斤重担，无论如何也没有踏出最后一步的勇气。因为有些事一旦说破，若是赌输了，恐怕连朋友都做不成。——而她输不起。

志波叶莺只能痴痴地凝视眼前的人。

他依然紧随着潮流，换上了现世时新的衬衫和、那叫……领带。修身的着装将他的身形勾勒得高挑而单薄。

单薄。  
其实她一直都明白，她的擎天柱从来都不是那么坚不可摧。

平子真子的相貌绝不是能轻易俘获女子芳心的类型，但不知从何时起，她失去了吐槽他外表的能力。——她的真子，明明无论如何都是那么耀眼而引人注目。

最终，众多的顾虑依旧没能战胜走向他的冲动。志波叶莺走上前去，踮起脚尖，小心翼翼地张开双臂环住面前的人。他比她高了不少，她的头只够闷进他的胸口，不过，她本也没有与他对视的勇气就是了。  
好在，他并没有推开她。

“喂，秃子，我怎么觉得你越来越瘦了？快告诉我那是错觉。”

努力寻找着过去的交流方式，她感到他愣了一下，温热的手掌触上她的背，继而也拖着熟悉的关西腔就事论事地回道：  
“哈？我怎么知道是不是你的错觉，我又没测过。”  
末了还加了一句，  
“话说呆子你现在这副灰头土脸的样子没资格说我。”

“灰头土脸……？”  
“对啊难看死了，要不要找个镜子照照看？”

虽说非她的本意，但百年来的第一次见面，如此的形象确实不太妥帖。志波叶莺于是撤开了双手，口中说着“我去洗个澡”，便矮下身准备离开。

但他却并没有放松揽着她的力道。

“喂，真……”  
略带不满地仰起头，便又与那深邃的灰褐色双眸相视而对了。

“这种事情不急啦。”  
一手依然环着她的背，他的另一只手轻捻着她侧鬓的碎发。百年光景，她原来的一头短发已然及腰，如今被她分为两股，松松垮垮地扎在脑后。他就这样将五指插入她的发间，顺着发丝的纹路一路下滑，直到触到她用于扎发的皮筋。

接着，他朝她一扬嘴角，抓过她的手将她瞬步带到窗边坐下，依然是那随意而磁性的声线：  
“好久不见了，先这样聊一会儿吧，叶莺酱。”

“……好。”

……

话虽如此，所谓思念是无法通过言辞排解的。百年前魂魄消失案那近十天的分离如是，如今更是。之后的几个小时，他们都只是那样静静地坐着罢了，一句话都没有说。

先前的一番耍宝似是将两人的关系拉回了从前。

温暖的灵压萦绕在周身缓缓渗入灵魂深处，男子的手始终没有从她的腰间撤开，她便从善如流地顺着他的手力倚在了他的身侧。接着，慵懒与睡意接连而来。

志波叶莺慢慢阖上了眸。

天空泛起一丝鱼肚白时，她身体的重量就这样全部压到了他身上。金发男人歪过头，蹭了蹭下颚抵着的墨蓝色长发，须臾，扬起嘴角轻笑了一声，不知是无奈还是喜悦。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叶妹子从懵懂变为了解了自己的情感，但正因此行为举止反而显得有些小心翼翼了。  
> 而阿平在她矛盾的行为中慢慢读出了这些信息，转而更为主动引导  
> 我试图描写出这样的感觉
> 
> 看了看用插叙来写这篇文的话这才第六章。【也正常，毕竟第一章就已经是朋友之上的状态了】  
> 不过没事，放心，没有什么先扬后抑，我是亲妈，我的文甜了，那就是甜甜甜甜甜甜到底。讲道理平子这种心思缜密又明事理的，要真能出现什么奇怪的虐点那才是OOC吧（况且我笔下没有矫情的女主）。  
> 嗯，所以，虽然我写这篇更多是为了自嗨，不过要是有追的也可以放心食用（能留个言就更好了）


	7. Chapter 7

#07

自家同伴们的生活实在算得上浑浑噩噩。

拳西和白整日以不同的姿势重复着打滚吵架式打情骂俏，莉莎坐在中心的沙发正大光明一言不发地看A书，罗武则蹲在沙发边的坐垫上一边看黑白漫画一边笑得眼泪直飙。  
——不过值得一提的是，爱川罗武实名推荐的漫画杂志《JUMP》确实深得叶莺之心。

也就凤桥楼十郎稍微有那么点追求，平素喜欢听歌写乐谱，偶尔兴致来了便演奏一曲……虽然并没有人欣赏音乐家的表演，他也为此表达出了深刻的遗憾之情。

这天刚好轮到日世里值日，而她依旧理所当然地拽着金发男人的领口就将他强行拖了出去，边往外走还边大声嚷嚷着“叶莺！真子借我一下！”。 

……

其实，真没有什么借不借可言。

随意地翻了翻平子真子倒合在一旁的时尚杂志，志波叶莺站起身扫视了一圈各自做着自己手中之事的众人，独自一人前往了浦原喜助所在之地。

浦原商店的门口像模像样地摆着一块“营业中”的木牌，但无论是这偏僻荒凉的地段还是破破烂烂的旧式房屋都几乎决定了他门可罗雀的现状。  
不过，想来他也不可能真转了性以卖杂货发家致富为人生目标。

“哎呀呀今天居然有客人呢，请问你是要……”  
吊儿郎当怪大叔气质Max的声线伴随着移门拉开的响声闯入耳中，穿着一身绿纹白底和式套装的男人从纸门内俯身钻了出来。看到她时，浦原喜助硬生生打断了老不正经的台词，张开小扇往面上一遮，话音稍顿，沉声道，  
“志波小姐？”

志波叶莺侧过头。  
印象里的浦原还是那副整日跟着夜一、时时准备为她的任性收拾残局的形象。但如今，品味奇特的布帽遮住了小半张脸，不知不觉间拉渣起来的小胡子亦与那时相差甚远。但灵压总算还记得，她点了点头，笑道：  
“好久不见，喜助。”

“啊，是啊……平子先生说志波桑去修习卐解了。”  
他抬手按着头顶被微风吹起一角的帽檐，另一只手拄着一根木质拐杖，但她轻易便猜出了其内里是红姬的事实，  
“这么看来，是成功了？”

“啊，虽然浪费了些时间。”

“恭喜。”  
稍稍下沉的语调与清润的声线遁入耳中，志波叶莺终于找到了那种熟悉感。如此一言，他微微一笑，便侧过身摆出一个“请入内”的手势，  
“怎么会浪费呢？如今修成卐解并不算太晚——倒不如说，刚刚好。”

“……此话怎讲？”

>>>

“早～～～～～上～～～～～好～～～～～大家！今天的阳光也是如此灿烂！”

作为一个学生，真要形容如今的志波叶莺的话，大约就是那种“坐在倒数第二排靠窗位置”的典范——整日懒洋洋地趴在桌上，话不多、也不认真听课。其实真央第一学年的她比如今好不了多少，毕竟大多数理论课都从小就有涉猎。要说有什么不同，大约就是这个学校的同学都过于热情，比如现在正一脸羊癫疯状从教室门口狂奔而来的浅野启吾。

浦原喜助其人从小就神神秘秘的，总提一些莫名其妙的提案，如今这“不如去现世上学吧”亦是其中的典型代表。  
但他同样从来不做没有意义的事。因此，尽管男子并未说明理由，但本着对他带预言家的某种信任，加之如今确实无所事事的现状，叶莺还是采纳了他的建议。

已经到校的几人淡淡地瞥了他一眼，齐齐稍稍一眨眼，云淡风轻地道：  
“哦，早。”

“什么什么？怎么回事你们这种无所谓的态度？！”  
不甘心的嘶吼声从教室那头迎面撞来，浅野启吾洒着两条宽面热泪甩起双手，一边乱窜着一边大声表达自己的不满，  
“我做错了什么？为什么要对我这么冷淡？！”

“……一大早的发什么疯。”  
坐在中心的橘发少年一脸嫌弃地扶了扶额，  
“没什么问题，你就安静地在一旁呆着就好了，启吾。”

“啊！这……这被孤立的感觉！”

那头的浅野启吾依然持续卖力地耍着宝。志波叶莺单手撑着头，翻阅前几日刚从罗武那儿借来的《jump》的同时，不时瞥一眼前方剧情尚可的搞笑演绎。

到目前为止，浦原喜助让她来这里上学的缘由依然是个谜。  
这个班上的人类虽灵力水平较之其他整确实要高上一些，却并未达到能真正引人注目的地步。说来说去，也不过是人类的程度。

直到有一天，当她再次踏入班级时，看见了一个有着章鱼头发型的女生。

虽然并没有特意关注这个班究竟都有哪些同学，但志波叶莺可以确定，这个人她的确没有见过。再者，那个为了装萌妹而刻意伪装的口音做作的痕迹着实太过明显：  
“你们好啊！你们就是我的新同学么？我是转校生朽木露琪亚！”

……朽木？

这个姓氏，足以让人产生某种联想。

志波叶莺立时停下了手中翻看漫画的动作，抬头看向正站在讲台边与人套近乎的女生。她看起来比朽木白哉小许多，记忆中的朽木家无论是宗家还是分家似乎都没有这号人物，但也无法排除是自己来到现世之后……不，说到底这个人身上没有一丝一毫的灵压波动，或许只是刚好同姓的巧合罢了。

巧合……吗？

正思索间，那人已走到了她面前：  
“你好，我是转校生朽木露琪亚！”

出于礼节，深蓝色发的女子抬眸直视向她。只见朽木露琪亚微微弯着眉眼，那笑容虽有些假，但不失礼仪，志波叶莺便站起身，欠身道：  
“志波叶莺，很高兴认识你。”

然而，报出姓名的那一刻，她清楚地看见对方完美的笑容瞬间断裂。朽木露琪亚猛地睁大双眼盯向她，神色间泄露出一丝难以形容的慌张和不可置信。

这样的表情，又将她原本抛开的疑虑硬生生拉了回来。  
若真是“那个朽木”，不可置信尚能理解，毕竟她已然“殉职”，但慌张……是何意？

当然，叶莺未能马上将这个问题深究下去，因为黑崎一护来了。  
——确切地说，是他带着与昨日完全不同的灵压品质来了。

而在橘发少年踏入教室前，朽木露琪亚亦突然收敛了方才一闪而过的失态，再次朝门口走去：  
“阿拉～你就是黑崎君么？我是转校生，我叫朽木露琪亚！”

……

>>>

今日的志波叶莺终究没了继续玩学生游戏的耐心，尤其是当她探知到一如既往等在校门外的灵压后。  
于是，随便寻了个借口，她便收拾东西一路奔下教学楼，朝正斜靠在校门边的金发男人走去。

她的提前出现似乎让他稍感意外。远远的，她就看见他睁开了原本懒洋洋闭着的双眼，朝她的方向望过来。但没过多久，他便扬起了几不可察的浅笑，将背从校门的石柱边挪开，朝她走上一步。

“走吧。”  
平子真子拎过她的挎包，没有向她询问今日反常的缘由。

然而相对的，她却有诸多疑虑：  
“真子。”

“嗯？”  
“学校里，今天转来了一个叫‘朽木露琪亚’的。”

话音落下，金发男人的脚步突兀地一驻。  
但他很快便继续向前走去，只是侧头看了她一眼，面上的神色依旧镇定，并无其他异常：  
“喜助和你说了吧，他将崩玉放在了流魂街某个魂魄的体内。”

叶莺点了点头。

“那个魂魄，就是朽木露琪亚。”

她听闻噤了声，垂眸思考起前日浦原向她讲述的种种。半晌，蹙眉道：  
“这也太巧了。”

浦原喜助随手抓的放置崩玉的魂魄成为了死神，又恰好在这个时候被派驻到现世并且失去了能力。这种种巧合连在一起，反而像是人为的。而若真是人为，也只可能是……一百年前害他们沦落至此的那人了。  
蓝染惣右介比她想象的还要可怕，而身边之人百年前竟独自与这样的家伙周旋博弈着。

微风乍起，卷起男子侧鬓的金发。志波叶莺默默地重新看向她，想象着过去的种种，只觉得十分后怕。

——只是，仍有哪里不对。  
如今的真子虽看似向她解释了朽木露琪亚的来历，却并未真正解答她心中的困惑。

对于这盘棋，志波叶莺从来都不在乎他们如何布局，她在乎的只有他和同伴们的安危而已。若仅是为了让她知晓局势，大可不必费这些周折，口头告知便已足够。浦原喜助这么做，反倒像是急于促成她与朽木露琪亚的接触一样。

偏头凝视着身边径自耷拉着眼好像当真没有任何想法的人，墨蓝色发的女子启了启唇。然而，当他将慵懒的视线再次移向自己时，她还是硬生生他吞下了即将出口的疑问。

从真央时开始，平子真子就是志波叶莺最信任的人。她相信他说的每一句话，也相信他们之间的坦荡和无所欺瞒，但这次……或许是她的错觉，她总觉得他小心翼翼地避开了某些话题。

但这些想法，她说不出口。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

#08

现世的街道熙熙攘攘，往来不绝的人流在繁华的楼宇间穿梭。相较于行色匆匆的人类，并肩而行的两人的步履就显得缓慢多了。  
实际上也确实如此。

默契地兜了条远路绕到商业街买上同伴们追阅的最新一期的各种杂志，又去街上的某家店购入罗武指明的著名漫画《BTW》的新周边。一切就绪后，早已日暮西斜。

夜色渐深，灯火亮起。白日里还忙忙碌碌的人类亦渐渐放慢了脚步，三五成群地逛起商店和夜市。模糊间，霓虹闪耀下，志波叶莺蓦然又想起了旧日的灯火笙箫、五色烟火。然而白驹过隙，她百年前欠下的祭典，至今都没来得及兑现。

大脑给出指示前，五指已先一步缠上身边人的手掌，而下一秒，他便以不可思议的速度收紧指尖，夺去了主动权。

其实她有时会想，想若是不计较所谓的复仇和责任，若他们就如同人类一样，买一栋小洋房，购置一套音响播放他最爱的爵士乐，兴之所至时再找一份感兴趣的工作，就这样在现世百年千年地过下去，如今的处境和心境是否会有所不同？

然而，总有些人会在此种想法跳出时适时地出现，提醒你尚在局中。

“一护，你带我来这里干嘛？我都说了还有——”  
少女的声线此时强势沉稳，终于收去了白日学校里强烈的做作感。

“啰嗦！我知道啊，如果有虚的话我会去的！”  
黑崎一护的语气倒是一如既往得欠抽，  
“我是带你来看看人类的生活的，你连饮料都不会喝，想装成学生的话至少先了解一下怎么装吧！”

“……”

他们的对话声由远及近，这会儿橘发少年的话音落下时，已到他们身后了。

白日里尚未散去的诸多疑云使得志波叶莺条件反射地停下了脚步。但她并未立刻回身直接与两人接触，只因难得属于他们的良辰美景，她实在不想被无关之人打扰。

如此两难的境地下，她将目光对向了身边与自己一同停驻的人。而，接过她的视线并仅仅与她对视了不到两秒，平子真子便了然地替她作下决定，果断拉着她的手迈步向前。  
那一刻，不可否认，她的心情是雀跃的。

但，总归还穿着人类的制服，也终究与黑崎一护和朽木露琪亚认识。没走出几步，身后的少女就发出了带着不确定性的问句：  
“志波……桑？”

如此，志波叶莺还是彻底止了步。

——事已至此，不如将那些杂七杂八的事顺便解决吧。

她松开身边人的手，回身行了个礼，摆出从小训练过的礼貌却疏离的神情，笑回道：  
“今天只说了一句话，朽木桑就记住了我的名字，真是好记性。”

“没有没有……”  
后者连忙摆着手后退一步。但下一瞬间，又好像突然觉得失礼，急急忙忙地补道，  
“不，我的意思是……”

“因为对我的名字感兴趣？”  
墨蓝色发的女子挑起眉，当先道，  
“说来也巧，其实我对朽木桑的你的姓也很感兴趣。”

面前的人张了张嘴，没有接话。而或许是她的态度太过咄咄逼人，少女身后的黑崎一护蹙起了眉，但也并未插话。

反而是自己的身后，素来冷静的人急促地喊出了她的名字：  
“叶莺——”

两个人太过熟悉，是好处亦有弊端。  
平子真子情急之下的发声，尽管他依旧坦然对上了女子立时转去的视线，还是立刻被她视作了某种端倪。

志波叶莺相信他。但心中的某种预感和冲动促使她未再顾及或许会破坏棋局的可能性，走上一步，将脑后的软辫绾起。而侧过身的那一刻，她清楚地看见了金发男人慢慢握紧的拳。

“崩裂的……堕天涡旋。”  
看到她颈后的图案，朽木露琪亚的声线带上了一丝颤抖。

志波家的人没有太多狭隘的所谓“一族”的观念。若要勉强找到一些的话，便是他们兄妹几人身上都刺有家族的家徽，志波海燕的手背、志波空鹤的左臂、以及她的后颈。

然而，自一百五十多年前宗家被赶去流魂街后，“志波”虽未彻底败落，待遇却不复从前，志波一族的徽章亦不再是新晋死神所必须认识的标记。故而如今，家徽的存在比起彰显身份，更像是对他们自己的约束，记住身为“志波”之名所必须践行的荣耀。  
——行无悔之事。

志波叶莺本是一时兴起。但朽木露琪亚认识这个标志，又如此清楚它的名字，那她定然与家中的某人熟识。

一百年前，志波海燕已是十三番队第三席——其实他早该是副队长，因为浮竹十四郎游说过他多次，只是他使用了队员拒绝任命的权力。那时候他同她说，是因为她是九番队第三席，觉得兄妹二人同等席位正好。  
她自然是不信的。但，若果真如此，当自己“殉职”后，他便再没了继续留任三席的理由。而朽木露琪亚是被派遣到现世的。不说其后是否有人推波助澜，但能被任命到现世净化虚的，只有十三番队的死神。

想到这里，深蓝色发的女子没有再说其他废话，直截道：  
“你是十三番队的吧。志波海燕现在怎么样？该已是副队长以上的级别了吧。”

这是个十分简单的问题，但朽木露琪亚没有答。  
她的眼底一片灰暗，仿佛想起了什么不愿面对的事，趔趄着后退了一步。

少女如此的反应，加上近来平子真子细微的反常，将两者联系到一处，不好的预感渐渐涌上心头。  
然而，早已和静灵庭隔绝了一百多年，起先大脑尚被其他事占据着，如今既已提到志波海燕，内心对了解亲人近况的渴望便在不知不觉间占了上风。志波叶莺不再顾忌所谓的礼仪，眯起眼，逼近了一步：  
“怎么了？”  
“我想，这不是很难回答的问题。”

“我……”

“他已经死了。”  
低沉沙哑的声线缓缓飘进双耳——来自她自己的身后。

一瞬间，心跳如鼓。

大脑蓦地一片空白，志波叶莺一怔。她睁大了眼，颤抖着，不可置信地缓言道：  
“真子，你刚才说什么。”

“我说——”  
平子真子凝视着她，松开了握拳许久的双手，异常平静地走到紧挨着她的位置，一字一顿道，  
“志波海燕已经死了，三十年前就死了。”

“死……了？”  
女子机械地回头，深烟青的眸浸上了一层水汽。她看着他，双眸却没有聚焦，沉吟了许久，突然咧嘴一笑，道，  
“你在开玩笑吗？那个混蛋可是灵力六级的优等生啊，可是两年就从真央毕业的天才啊！”  
虽是笑容，却比哭还勉强。

金发男子没有回答，只依旧直视着她。

是啊，他怎么可能同她开这种玩笑？

志波叶莺收敛了面上的表情，低下头，再开口时，声线细如蚊蝇：  
“……怎么死的？”

平子真子听闻移开了目光，抬起眼睑，将视线越过她。

再次随着他的视线回过身时，她看见了已经扶住了一旁的电线杆用以支撑身体的朽木露琪亚。黑发少女垂着眸费力地大口喘着气，过了许久，才仿佛下了很大的决心一样，闭了闭眼，缓缓道：  
“是我杀死的。”

“你？”  
志波叶莺看着她，觉得有些好笑，  
“就凭你？”

朽木露琪亚一言不发。

“……”  
一片死寂中，墨蓝色发的女子慢慢垂下了眼睑。片刻，她猛地抬起眼，清眸紧眯，杀意渐起。

“哐——”  
下一秒，面前刀光一闪，两把斩魄刀猛地相撞在一处，火花四溅。

朽木露琪亚惊讶的神色还没褪去。  
黑崎一护提着一把大得离谱的斩魄刀，紧蹙着眉，尽管他的双手正在发抖似是用尽了全部的力气，声线还是中气十足：  
“虽然不知道发生了什么，但我绝对不会让任何人伤害露琪亚。”

“哈，那真是彼此彼此。”  
平子真子站在他面前，一手横举逆抚，咧着嘴角，很是悠然地架着那把形似菜刀的斩魄刀。

他说完便回过头，一边持续抵御着黑崎一护逐渐增加的力道，看着灵压已然紊乱的人，伸出空闲的另一只手，埋入她的胸口。

“真……”  
周身的力气倏忽间全然散尽，志波叶莺只来得及艰难地吐出几个字，  
“崩点？”

金发男人没有答，直接甩刀将黑崎一护弹开了数十米，而后向一旁踱出一步将失去意识的人揽入怀中。

若是任事态发展下去，志波叶莺定会刨根问底事情最根源的起因。志波海燕的死与蓝染有关，而如今，还不是让黑崎一护知道蓝染惣右介的时候。

他没再管方才被他弹飞后撞上围墙的人，亦对朽木露琪亚冲过去查看他情况后的发展没兴趣。将刀收回鞘中，便带着志波叶莺瞬步离开了此地。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《BTW》，burn the witch的首字母缩写。98新作尸魂界western brunch的故事今年秋天开始连载，文里cue一波  
> PS：可以去看下这部漫画98自己画的标题，里面隐藏了一个还挺明显的BLEACH


	9. Chapter 9

#09

麻醉的效果消失而忽得醒来时，眼前璀璨的星空让志波叶莺觉得有些刺眼。大脑一片空白，她下意识地将一只手搭在双眼上，回想着之前发生的事。

是了，海燕死了。

不知哪里来的液体浸湿了手背，她再次闭上眼，只觉得有什么正从眼角滑落。

一双手拖着她的后脑将她捞了起来，接着她便被熟悉的气息包裹，他一言不发，就这么揽着她，将她的头按进他的胸膛。

平子真子还记得一百多年前女子父亲去世的那天。她恍恍惚惚地从宅院内走出来，脚步虚浮游移，神情却看起来甚是平静，直到走到他跟前。  
那该用“痛哭”来形容吧。  
她攥着他的羽织，眼泪止不住地流下，仿佛是将隐忍数百年的情绪一朝爆发。他无法判断她究竟哭了多久，总之第二天，她便生了场大病。

相比之下，如今这极致的寂静反倒让他感到胆战心惊。

“叶莺……？”  
男子声线低沉，似乎还渗着一丝小心翼翼的颤抖。

“我……突然想起了一些事。”  
志波叶莺转过身看着高楼下方一览无余的灯火，  
“一百年前，最后的那十年，我再没有在执行任务前通知你们。其实那时在静灵庭外听说真子你殉职时，我很后悔。但，你还活着，我心里的结也就这么过去了。但没想到，那也是我错过的和海燕道别的最后机会……”  
“然后我就在想，如果当初我选择了五番队或十三番队，如果我能发现你对蓝染的戒备，如果你来九番队时我多与你说说话，如果我听你的话多加防备东仙……”  
她慢慢蜷起身，  
“现在回想起来，尽是些让人后悔的事。”

“……”  
她没有计较他这些年对她的隐瞒。  
——呵……

平子真子看着女子摇摇欲坠的背影，叹息着将她的背拉近贴上他的胸膛，双手从她腰间滑过，再次把她揽入他的气息包裹之下。

“……真是的，想那些压根没关系的事干嘛？”  
拉着大长音如此道了一句，金发男人从后方抱着她，头虚搁上她的肩，再次沉下声线，  
“你兄长他是为了替妻子报仇——为了尊严而战。至于最后的结果……”  
他说着摊了摊手，不正经道，  
“嘛，为妻子而死，其实很能理解吧。”

“妻……子……？”  
恍恍惚惚重复了一遍方才话中的某个词，深蓝色发的女子愣了愣，忽得睁大了眼，回头看着他，  
“海燕他都……”

“可不是吗？”  
他对上她的视线。片刻寂静后，平子真子依旧认真异常地凝视着她，接着道，  
“所以啊，连志波海燕都娶妻了，你到底什么时候才愿意给我个答复啊，呆子？”

“……”  
这过于随便的语气让叶莺一时没反应过来。习惯地在脑中将话翻译一遍后，她才猛地一懵，愣愣地道，  
“什么……答复？”

“哈——？”  
金发男人老不正经地斜过眼挖了挖耳朵，  
“你不是买了本剧情俗套的言情小说吗？那本书扉页上有句什么话来着？”

“言情小说？哦，你是说那本……”  
尚不是很熟悉的词使得她稍微需要些反应的时间。将目标锁定到一百年前买的那本书，她一边回忆着书中的内容，一边复述，  
“‘陪伴是最长情的……’”

……告白。

……  
……  
告？白？

看着她蓦然发亮的双眸和惊喜而讶异的滑稽神色，平子真子咧嘴一笑，掰过女子的头，俯下身去。

“唔……”

唇瓣相碰的柔软触感使得夜间的凉风都似乎透着暖意，他抱着她的力道明明一如既往得温柔，舌尖却霸道地长驱直入与她的纠结缠绵，仿佛释放了某种无法言明的野性。舌环摩擦而过传出阵阵战栗，她没有一丝一毫反抗的力气，只能本能地死死环住面前人瘦削的腰身，被动地感受着肺中的空气在翻腾间被慢慢抽空，继而被他的气息所取代，由口腔渗透入全身。

他缓缓放开她时，志波叶莺发觉自己不知何时已躺倒在他的臂弯间。平子真子半个身子压在她身上，他一转不转地盯着她，灰褐色的眸底闪着过去的她从不曾见过的露骨的欲念。原本整齐柔软的金色发丝稍显凌乱，她条件反射地伸手替他梳理，然而方将五指插入他发间，他便再次俯下身遮挡了星光。

这次，他只是细细地婆娑着她的唇。浓烈的情感慢慢沉淀，就好像他们一直以来细水长流的相处方式。

陪伴是最长情的告白。  
自己何其有幸，能得他近两百年的陪伴与不离不弃。

“话说回来，真子——”  
“怎么？”

借着男人的手力重新坐起身，志波叶莺将两手勾过他的脖颈，歪头道：  
“你说我买的书俗套，可我又没看过别的言情小说，没有见过的剧情不能算俗套。”

“……”  
望着终于又露出笑容的人，平子真子无奈一扬眉，轻吻上她的额，  
“嗨嗨嗨，你说怎样就是怎样。”

>>>

其实不必等特定的祭典，若在商业街多走走看看的话，会发现现世的每一天都像祭典那么热闹。

百年前是志波叶莺带着他走，如今则互换了立场。

他搂着她的腰穿梭于来来往往的人流间，带她尝了许多从未见过的小吃，说是夜凉如水，然而在平子真子强行将外套披上她的肩之前，她都没有感到一丝一毫的寒意。

虽说自己和同伴都已经在不同程度上习惯了在现世的生活，却都没有他深入而全面。至少在随着他踏入服装店前，志波叶莺完全不知原来“领带”的那个结是要自己打的，更没有听说过那些形形色色的付款方式以及各种奇怪的名词。

离开商业街时，大多数店铺都已打烊，平子真子拎着白日里的那些购物袋，而志波叶莺则提着一袋牡丹饼。

这是志波海燕最喜欢的食物，却并非她的喜好。她素来觉得可以将这种东西当正餐吃的人味觉一定有问题——如果涂满黄豆粉的话还稍微可以理解，但海燕那货从来都是纯吃饼的。

当然，今日的这打仍旧涂满了黄豆粉——是带给白的。

兄长已逝，毫无意义的追悔和悲伤没有任何价值，毕竟死神是没有遗体的。

……

“啊啦啦，感情还是这么好啊，让我忍不住觉得自己好像电灯泡一样。”  
走入人烟稀少之地后，不正经的清润声线便自半空传入了耳中。志波叶莺和平子真子同时向声源处望过去，只见穿着一件黑衣的浦原喜助正半蹲在一旁的围栏上，依旧拿着那把不明觉厉的小扇，  
“呀，因为不想让其他人知道，所以我穿了这个用以阻隔灵压。抱歉啊，没吓着你们吧。”

“要是真被吓着了，你道歉还有用吗？”  
面色不善地斜眼呛了一句，金发男人懒洋洋地道，  
“另外，不是好像电灯泡，按人类的说法，这就是电灯泡。”

“哈哈哈……”

瞥了眼毫无愧疚之意挠头傻笑的浦原喜助，志波叶莺侧过头：  
“有什么事吗，喜助？”

“啊我是想说，志波桑从明天开始还是别去上学了，否则后面的事有些难办。”  
浦原喜助立时敛去了表情，沉下声线，  
“毕竟现在，如何让黑崎君暂时不过多注意你们的存在，已经是个要让我头痛几个小时的问题了。”

“这种事你不来提醒，我也会和叶莺说。煞费苦心让她知道二三十年前的事还真是辛苦你了，喜助。”  
平子真子耷拉着眼角接道，  
“你既然做得出来，必然早有解决办法，没必要在这里抱怨。”

浦原喜助压了压头顶的帽檐，没有否认。

“嘛，只是因为我和夜一桑都觉得，事到如今，志波家的那些事还是尽快让叶莺小姐知道为好。况且，虽然平子先生嘱咐了我不要擅自插手，但以您的立场，确实不怎么好开口。”

金发男人听闻，没有同往常一般吐槽他话中的敬语，只闭上眼深吸了一口气，算是默认。叶莺握着他的手，安静地看着他。

“不过，喜助。”  
半晌，平子真子重新看向他，半眯起眼，  
“别的我不管，那个黑崎一护是怎么回事？”

“黑崎先生么？”  
浦原喜助用小扇挡住半张脸，  
“他将来可是我们的重要战力。”

“哈——？”

“言尽于此哦。放心吧，我会尽快让你们看见他的成长——现在先让黑崎君随意一阵子，以后遇到了对手，他自然会有变强的动力。对了，将来如果有需要的话，还希望你们出手相助。”

志波叶莺和平子真子对视了一眼。

出手相助？  
他们能“相助”什么？虚化吗？

片刻，金发男人咧起嘴角，淡淡道：  
“我是没什么问题，这些年来也受了喜助你许多照顾，只是日世里……你也知道，如果我突然说要教一个来路不明的人虚化，我的同伴对我有意见的话我也是很难搞的。”

然而，浦原喜助听毕只是轻笑了一声，兀自挥着小扇，没再答话。

……

这硕大的一盘棋，谁人都无法辨别自己的身份——是落子的那个、抑或仅是其中的一粒棋子。唯一能做的，就是看清局势，尽量成为那个下棋之人。

几分钟后，看着浦原喜助瞬步离开的残影，志波叶莺转过身，将手覆上了身边人的五指。平子真子没有说话，闲余的手抚摩着女子的侧额，垂着眸，思绪沉沉。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 表白嘛，对这俩来说就是个过场  
> 其实假面到最终也不是那个下棋的……不过也没法，信息实在不对等  
> 蝴蝶效应起来了，之后有些小发展会和原著有点不同


	10. Chapter 10

#10

随着崩玉觉醒的时间越发临近，空座町开始频出事故，就如一百一十年前的那一年一般。

“发什么呆呢，呆子？”  
平子真子的灵压来到身边时，志波叶莺正抱膝坐在仓库顶端的空地上，一言不发地看着远处的天空，  
“真是的，早知道你这么闲刚才就该找你一起去给那帮家伙跑腿。”

“跑腿？”  
将注意力扯回来，伸手接住男人递过来的三明治，她斜了他一眼，没好气地朝半空的虚洞中喷涌而出的各种奇形怪状的恶灵一指，  
“我才不去，外面乱轰轰的吵死了。”

“哈？你坐在这里不是一样吵吗？”

“……”  
志波叶莺没有反驳他的吐槽，只自顾自地吃着手中的早点，异常安静地看着四周乱七八糟的虚。

平子真子不动声色地扫了一眼紧挨着躺在女子身边的斩魄刀——它并非被随意搁在身边，而是正以备战最好的角度摆放着。

假面军势的基地被有昭田钵玄的结界保护着，纵使那些虚正四处猎食着强大的魂魄，却无法看见呆在结界内的他们，从某种程度上说亦避免了正面冲突。而一旦走上大街，便势必需要与它们直接对峙。

脑中浮现出女子握着刀，控制不住曾经作为死神的本能想要前去斩虚的模样，金发男人懒洋洋地坐到了她身侧：  
“看那些虚不爽就去砍了呗，又不是什么大不了的事！”

“什么叫‘不是大不了的事’啊？！”  
谁知志波叶莺忽得提高嗓音，她握紧了拳，愤愤然道，  
“我们都不是死神了，不能做死神工作范围内的事！这里立场问题——立场！”

当然，她马上就收去了这过激的反应，低下头继续啃手中的三明治。而，对女子这突然的激动，平子真子虽愣了半秒，却很快平静下来，并未表现出丝毫震惊或意外之情。  
又朝她身旁挪了一步，他伸手揽过她的肩，同她之前那般抬头观望着灾难片一样群魔乱舞的天空，低眉轻哄：  
“嗨~嗨~”

之后，天幕被撕裂，一只基利安从中不紧不慢地爬出。  
作为最下级没有自我意识与智慧的大虚，对平子真子和志波叶莺而言，它着实够不上什么威胁。但对其他的普通队员或下位席官来说，或许光凭灵压强度就够他们喝上一壶，更别提刚成为死神不久的黑崎一护了。  
因此，它最终的被动撤离还是让二人稍感意外的。

“还不错嘛，这个黑崎一护。”  
金发男人由衷叹道。

但志波叶莺没有应和他，而是在沉默了很久后，淡淡唤了声他的名字：  
“真子。”

“怎么？”

“你有没有觉得黑崎一护和海燕很像？我是说，长相。”  
她说着转头看向她，两手略显急促地做着些无伤大雅的小动作，但深烟青的眸底光芒渐起，满脸都是认真，  
“说来惭愧，百年不见，其实前段时间我都有些想不起来海燕的样子。但看见黑崎一护的那一刻，我竟马上就想起来了。只是那时候他还没有灵力，我也就没有多想。可……”

戛然止住了话音，她直直地凝视向身旁的人，希望他能帮自己梳理这荒谬的想法。

而平子真子当然没有反驳她的胡思乱想。听闻，他将双眼眯成一条促狭的细线，敛眉未答。许久后，沉声道：  
“说到这个，我最近确实也在思考一件事。”

“嗯？什么事？”

“为什么你们志波家会二十年前才没落。”

“……什么意思？”

“志波海燕三十年前就殉职了，不是么？”  
重提悲伤的往事，他握住女子的双手，以指腹轻摩她的手背。金发男人将目光直挺挺地定在她身上，话音一顿，接着道，  
“若是因志波海燕的死亡而除名，为什么中间会有十年的时间差。但如果是因为别的原因，那二十年前究竟发生了什么，让四十六室找到将你们家从五大贵族除名的借口。”  
“喜助跟我提及志波家被除名时，同时告诉我的事只有‘十番队队长流落现世’，如果排除他有什么事瞒着我的可能性，我想……”

他的话还没说完就被打断了。仿佛突然想起了什么，志波叶莺愣愣地看着他，两个名字随着她动听的嗓音流入他耳中，带着几分不确定性：  
“黑崎一护。志波……一心。”

“志波一心？”  
平子真子一挑眉，  
“谁啊那是？从没听你提起过。”

“是分家的家主啦。我们和分家一直离得不算很近，我并不是经常能见到他。”  
优先解释了为何没提过此人的缘由，叶莺晃了晃神，数秒后，又补了一句，  
“说起来，当初虽然我们被赶到了流魂街，但四十六室并没有要求分家也搬。”

话音落，瞥着男子愈发意味深长的目光，她脑中亦浮现出了某个设想。志波叶莺小心翼翼地道：  
“难道，真子，你的意思是……”

>>>

黑崎诊所距浦原商店不远。

志波叶莺特意挑了黑崎一护被浦原喜助支出去砍虚的日子。  
如今的一切都是猜测，即便其中逻辑十分合理，却也不足以让人没有丝毫忐忑。单手抬起又放下，志波叶莺就站在那扇大门前，却迟迟没有按下门铃。金色直发的男子站在她身后施施然看着她纠结的模样，许久后，长叹一口气，直接走上一步，以五指扣着她的五指，硬是推着她按下了面前的按钮。

“真子你干……”  
“叮咚——”

略带不满的轻喝与门铃声同时响起，而后房内传来女孩的一声高喊。志波叶莺只得放弃发作，匆匆转过头，规规矩矩地盯着面前的门。

来开门的是个有着栗色短发的小女孩，她穿着厨用围裙，手中还拿着一把汤勺。看到二人，黑崎游子礼貌地鞠了个躬：  
“你们好，请问……”

“游子酱，如果是推销保险的人的话就告诉他我们家已经买过了哟！”  
她的话音未落，中年男人浑厚的声线便从里屋一路灌入了耳中。那声线虽与志波叶莺记忆中的某人不完全相同，但确实有几分相似之处。

深蓝色发的女子立时便被吸引了注意。但从小培养的修养让她没有完全无视黑崎游子的存在，她的目光对着室内，一边以灵压知觉探寻着内部的灵压，一边仍不忘应对女孩的问话：  
“那个……至少我能确定，我们不是来推销保险的。”尽管她还不明白“保险”是什么东西。

“哦，这样啊。”  
黑崎游子乖巧地点了点头。继而再次弯腰看向室内，将一只手置于唇边，大喊道，  
“爸爸，他们说他们不是来推销保险的！”

“啥——？”  
中年男人的声音暴躁了起来，  
“那是来干嘛的？”

“不知道呢！”

“……”  
诡异的寂静持续了数秒。

不知不觉被这奇怪的氛围扫除了本该有的紧张感，志波叶莺就这样颇为耐心地杵在门外等待房内那人的其他反应。而不负众望的是，片刻后，就有一个胡子拉渣的中年男人以极夸张的箭步从内狂奔而出，一把将黑崎游子拉到一旁护进臂弯，大喊道：  
“干什么啊！有事快说，我知道我家游子酱长得可爱，但……诶？”

他的话在看清二人的脸时戛然而止。

收去了十分夸张的颜艺，黑崎一心放开黑崎游子，跨过一步走到门前，带着些不确定道：  
“叶……莺？”

女子淡淡一笑，深烟青色的眸中闪着几不可见的泪花：  
“伯父。”

>>>

志波……不，如今该称之为黑崎一心。

黑崎一心变脸的速度堪比翻书。  
当然，这不是指其脾气态度阴晴不定，而是指他上一秒尚声泪俱下地向游子和夏梨叙述着自己这个“留学归来的堂姐”有多么的不易，引得栗发小姑娘与其抱头痛哭，声嘶力竭地要求他们二人留下吃饭；下一秒，在饭后，便引他们来到主卧内，单手撑着下巴看向空中的弯月，满腹心事般，一言不发。

如此，志波叶莺便先行开口了：  
“我见到一护了。”

“哦？”  
提及儿子的姓名，男人扬眉一笑，满脸皆是自豪，  
“怎么样？不错吧那小子～”

“啊，如果不是整天摆着一副世界欠他八百万的表情的话。”  
叶莺拧眉。

“啊哈……”  
黑崎一心憨笑道，  
“嘛，别在意，因为我从没向他提过静灵庭的事，毕竟只想让他过正常人的生活——本来。”

最后加出来的那词甚是耐人寻味，而他也在稍顿话音后给予了补充，  
“不过，我知道，他已经得到了死神力量。”  
“其实刚开始我是很惊讶的，但转念一想，这样也好，他从小就一门心思保护身边的人。得到死神之力，便能利用这份力量去更好得保护他想保护的人了。”

他笑着看向她：  
“等他明白的事情多一些之后，一定也会保护你的，叶莺酱。”

“我？”  
志波叶莺听闻，兀自双手交叉抱着头懒洋洋地坐在地面，嗤笑道，  
“省省吧，我还轮不到他来保护。”

“嘛，也是。”  
这颇有些不敬重长辈的言论并没有引起黑崎一心的不满。他看了她身边的金发男人一眼，闭上眼，又摆出了白日里的颜艺，夸张地摊了摊手，  
“虽然从未见过，但我来到现世失去能力之前可常听空鹤提起呢——你这位鼎鼎大名的‘蓝颜’。”

“喂……”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

#11

又是月中月圆时。

从黑崎宅出来，志波叶莺揉了揉哭丧着脸不舍地喊着“下次要来玩啊”的黑崎游子的脑袋，又侧身朝立于一旁的黑崎一心欠了欠身，便挽上身边人的胳膊，踏入月色之中。

黑崎一心对时局的了解甚至尚不如他们全面。深入交谈过后，他仅仅表示想作为子女的后盾保护妻子留下的火种，虽对如今的情况一知半解，却也没有太多深究的意愿。

但尽管如此，或许是知晓了数里之内仍有亲人的存在，平子真子看着身边女子舒展的眉眼与轻快的脚步，叹道：  
“好久没见你这么开心过了。”

志波叶莺听闻将双手勾过他的颈，微踮着双脚望向他，笑道：  
“有吗？”

月色倾洒大地，亦在并不明亮的路灯下映照着女子明媚的笑脸。金发男人不自觉地就停下脚步，伸手抚上她的眉眼。

百年前关于她的许多记忆尚停留在脑中。

那时候，她会因带他参加祭典忘了家中的门禁时间而被坐在门外等候的小妹训斥，也会仅因喜欢围观拳西和白胡搅蛮缠的闹剧而草率地决定加入九番队。  
刚入队不久，她便以凌厉的鬼道在队内挑战中战胜原三席取而代之。他当上队长后，她也曾因担心他因为公文的积压而操劳过度，特意回家取缓解疲劳的茶并斟给他喝。  
她常吐槽金彦和银彦浮夸的行事作风，也不时嫌弃志波海燕给宠物猪波尼买的“没品”的巨大蝴蝶结……

曾经的志波叶莺是张扬的、感性的，带着几分幼稚和冲动，却也不失温柔。或许正因此，初次见面，她便与刚从真央毕业的日世里一见如故，还被传染了“秃子”这个明明和他十分不搭的称呼。

现世的百年时光让她成熟了不少，相比从前，性格上多了许多、也少了许多。但这样单纯快乐没有心事的笑容却是很少见到了，似乎每一次提及过去，她总有说不完的悔意。  
——其实何必呢？志波叶莺本就是那样的人。

重情如志波家。

当然，平子真子并不讨厌她微不足道的小缺点与那些理所当然的改变，只是见到许久未见过的笑容，有些怀念和、感慨罢了。

“真子？”  
面前的人难得的晃神倒让志波叶莺慌了起来，她赶忙伸手在他眼前来回挥动，认真道，  
“虽然我今天心情是挺好的，但也不表示……唔。”

松松环着男人脖颈的手改攀上他的后背，细软的发丝散落在肩颈传出淡淡的瘙痒感。唇齿相交缠绵，她慢慢闭上眼，生涩地回应着那细细密密的情思，只觉得过去懵懂无知又犹豫不决的自己着实浪费了太久的光阴。

半晌。

晚风渐起，吹起他侧颊的金发。平子真子竖起一根食指将其搭上她的唇，凤眸微挑，嘴角高扬：  
“解释什么？开心就好。”

“……”  
她凝视着他，半晌没有说话。

然而。

“……这可不是什么解释。”  
几分钟后，不解风情地掰开他置于唇边的手，深蓝色发的女子硬生生破坏了上一秒尚暧昧缱绻的气氛，熟练地拽着男人的胳膊重新迈开步子，自顾自说着，语气倒是万分真诚，  
“我最开心的事就是认识你了。当然，不是因为那些肤浅的理由——而是，或许真子你自己都没有意识到，当初被赶去流魂街，整个真央灵术院都在议论我们家的时候，你的那一句话和一点头，对我是多大的救赎。”

平子真子微微一愣。

诚然，他仍记得她所描述的那一天的那一件事，因为那是二人认识以来的第一次交流。但——正如她所言，那时的他实际并没有想到很多，所言所行都不过性格使然罢了。

——没想到单纯随心的举动，竟成了他们之间故事的阀门。

“呵……”  
想到这里，金发男子轻笑了一声。

或许正如黑崎一心对“黑崎一护最终还是踏入了‘死神’这个领域”的评价，冥冥之中，亦有命定。

>>>

之后的发展正如浦原喜助的剧本中写好的那样。黑崎一护逼退大虚的“壮举”终究惊动了静灵庭，没过多久，护庭十三队便派出队长级死神将因私自转让能力而犯了大罪的朽木露琪亚带了回去。

应当是没想过要隐藏灵压，朽木白哉到来时志波叶莺很快就察觉到了他的身份，也使她立即意识到了如今的他与黑崎一护实力上的天差地别。

意外的是，那日的浦原商店并没有闭门谢客。

待黑崎一护和朽木白哉的灵压先后消失，浦原喜助便独自出去了一阵子，她就坐在店内，置于腿上的那只手握着拳，忧心忡忡地小啜着握菱铁斋泡的茶，却着实尝不出什么味道。

“下手还真够狠的啊，白哉小弟弟。”  
看到满身是伤、连灵压反应都消失了的黑崎一护时，她以依旧风凉的口气如此道了一句，便松开了握紧的拳，改握上原本覆在她手背的手，深吸一口气，闭上眼，  
“我还说所谓的‘先让一护君随意一阵子’是什么意思，原来是这个意思。”  
说着又喝了一口茶，她重新斜睨向躺在榻榻米上的橙发少年，淡淡道，  
“所以呢，接下来要怎么办？这不是连魂睡都断了么？不说能不能活下去，就算活下去也……”

“你说的没错志波小姐。”  
安排自家两个长工小孩将黑崎一护扔进里屋的床榻，浦原喜助转过身，一本正经地挥起了小扇，  
“前段时间先让黑崎君得意一阵子。现在……才是开始。”

女子蹙起眉：  
“你在说笑么喜助？魂睡都断了的话根本连提炼灵压的可能都……”

“不，有可能。”

蓦然放低的声线让志波叶莺停止了质疑，她放下手中原本正端正握着的茶杯，正了正身，等待他的下文。

“我们都知道，人类的锁结一旦断裂只会有两种可能。”  
浦原喜助将小扇遮挡在嘴前，微微低头，帽檐低垂，他双眼的部位便隐藏在了阴影之中，  
“当因果之锁自噬至一定程度，心口被开出空洞，之后就会形成虚——说白了这也是许多没来得及被魂葬的整变为虚的原因。但若那个人在此期间取到死神之力，没有形成虚呢？”  
“这就是我之前说的，‘届时’请你们出面帮忙的原因。”

志波叶莺听闻稍稍张大了嘴，只觉得这个提案有些疯狂。——不，该说浦原喜助的提案通常都很疯狂。  
她下意识地偏头看了一眼从一开始就坐在自己身边一言不发的平子真子，见他神色平和似乎早已知晓的样子，稍稍有些惊愕，忍不住再次皱起眉，  
“这也太冒险了，这和虚化实验有什么区……”

她的话没能说完，因为身边的人突然收紧了执着她的手。

深蓝色发的女子猛地看向他。

“叶莺。”  
沉声轻唤她的名字，平子真子双眼眯起，狭长的灰褐色双眸直视着面前的浦原喜助，声线低沉暗雅，  
“事到如今，也只能按喜助的安排来了，我们坐等动向就好。不过——”

他说着忽得抬起眼睑，嘴角勾起，高扬起声调，似是玩笑，又像是宣判自己的权力：  
“你可别把他练成半吊子然后在静灵庭送死啊。如果真是这样，即便侥幸活着回来，所谓地‘教他虚化’，我们可爱莫能助。”  
“不如让他放弃力量认清现实做回他的高中生。”

浦原喜助听闻蓦地挑起双眉，沉默了许久。

“啊。”  
他慢慢开口，微笑道，  
“如果真是个半吊子，还继续让他冒险的话想来志波小姐会第一个打我把。但，怎么说呢，我相信黑崎先生。”

>>>

“生气了？”  
一如既往踏着月色走在回假面军势基地的路上，金色直发的男人瞥着低头走着小步的女人，低言道。

“是有点……吧。”  
志波叶莺闻言偏头看向他，而后复又看向前方，长叹一口气，无奈道，  
“不，我连在气什么，该气谁都搞不清。”

平子真子没有答话。  
如今的他们什么都做不了，只能按照浦原喜助设的局缓步前行，期待在最终的决战获得一个好的结局。

“对了，真子。”  
“嗯？”  
“喜助他，好像察觉到了——我们猜到黑崎一护身份的事。”

“是啊。”  
他这回挑起嘴角，答得十分爽快，  
“我都那么跟他说了，他若还察觉不到才有问题吧。”

“这……没关系么？”

“呵。”  
平子真子嗤笑道，  
“放心吧。就算再怎么脸皮厚，利用并隐瞒真相——他也是会心虚的。”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

#12

事情的发展或许不会按照最好的剧本走，却从未真正偏离浦原喜助所设想好的结局。

一个月后，黑崎一护学会卍解归来，而静灵庭，蓝染终究撕破伪装，抢走崩玉，明目张胆地背叛了尸魂界。

如今，该是他们履行约定的时候了。

假面军势难得的集体会议。颓废糜烂了百年，如今的众人亦放下了手中与正事无关的A书、《JUMP》和音乐，齐齐围坐在仓库中心的沙发四周。

即使没有明确表示过平子真子是这伙人的领袖，但从这些年的相处模式看，这已是无可争议的事实。

“综上所述，因此，喜助请我们过阵子可以拉黑崎一护入……”

“入什么入啊秃子！为什么喜助那个秃子说要拉他入伙我们就要拉啊！”  
他的话还没说完就被猿柿日世里照脸一脚踢飞了数十米。扎着羊角辫的虎牙萝莉轻盈落地后大摇大摆地朝他踱了两步，继而熟练地抬脚将飞起的拖鞋捏入手中，接着便是一顿狂揍，  
“还有喜助那家伙在想什么啊？为什么非要让我们教那种来历不明的家伙虚化？！”

这并不是一个陌生的质疑。

志波叶莺素来不参与同伴们叽叽喳喳的唇枪舌战。一来她的立场向来是坚定与某人保持一致的，再便是公开支持的感觉着实有些诡异。所以她只是安静地坐在一旁，看着一顿吵闹后，众人一致得出“用抓阄的方式来决定由谁去游说黑崎一护”的结论。

不过，反正抓阄的结果从来都只会是平子真子。

>>>

浦原喜助的许多设想不说有用与否，大多疯狂是不争的事实。譬如他们几个之所以能保持魂魄的稳定对抗体内的虚，是因为他用灭却师的光箭和人类的魂魄制成了疫苗，用以毒攻毒的方式防止了他们灵体的自毁。

而既为“毒”，稍许的副作用也并不值得意外。

志波叶莺本想第二天陪平子真子一同去学校的，然昏昏沉沉地醒来时已过晌午。撑着床板想要起身只觉头晕目眩，意识与大脑也在那一瞬间一同断线，不消多时冷汗便浸了一身。  
立时明了了自己的状况，她于是没再勉强，只闭上眼，安分地侧身躺着。

这天晚上，外界的灵压甚是紊乱。  
先是非虚非死神却更接近虚的灵压在四处游走，之后，多个队长级的灵压先后爆发，其中有她认识的，也有虽不认识、但似曾相识的。  
值得一提的是，这是百年来，平子真子第一次释放出如此强盛的灵压。

一小时后，世界恢复了平静。虚的灵压反应蓦然消失，其他的则先后各自收敛，志波叶莺也放下心来，长吁一口气，闭目修养。

按照上一次的经验，她现在的状态最多一共持续24小时，趁机想想有说服力的理由，明日就又能若无其事地想做什么便做什么了。

谁知，没过多久，已经许久未于夜间进入她房中的人擅自摸了进来。

志波叶莺睁眼瞥了来人一眼，只见平子真子仍穿着学生的制服，像是匆匆而来。他蹲下身，探了探她的额，便伸手从后方绕过她的肩颈，将她扶起来些，继而坐到她身后，将她的上半身搭在他胸前。

“日世里煮的粥，吃一点。别动，我喂你。”  
就像是知道她没有太多的余力一般，他自顾自如此道了一句，也不求答复，便从矮机上取来粥食，吹凉些后，送到她嘴边。

……

之后，确是没有太多印象了，叶莺只记得自己最终还是任性地抓住了他的五指，虽说，他似乎本就不像要回房的样子。

>>>

症状消失时月光正明。

志波叶莺睁开眼，方欠身坐起，就有一只骨节分明的手再次探上了她的额。

女子侧头看去，只见方才还靠坐在身边小憩着的人此时已睁开了眼。低烧自然也已一同褪去，平子真子放下了那只手，将她拉近，将头搁上她的肩。

“喜助的那个疫苗，他说，因为当时不得已对我使用的剂量比较重，所以可能会对魂魄稍微造成点伤害。”  
回身环着似乎很是疲惫的人，志波叶莺慢慢解释道，  
“有时候是会出现这种情况啦，但只是偶尔。上一次还是几十年前修炼卍解的时候，这次偏偏在这个紧要关头，实在是没有眼色。”

“……”  
平子真子久久没有说话。

她起身看向他，只见他半垂着眼睑、双眉紧蹙，她便笑了笑，再次环过他的背，扬着声线道：  
“别露出这种表情啊，一百年前那种状态还能活下来我就已经很满足了。幸亏遇见的是你，换作别人，一定不会想到把我带去喜助那里。”  
“你不知道那时候我有多害怕，怕我的魂魄就在你眼前解体。”  
“不过……呵，若是其他人，我大约也不会那么害怕吧……”

不想让她再说下去般，他蓦然倾身堵住了她的嘴，惊得她瞬间失去平衡躺倒在软铺之间。然而，再没有深入的行动，他只是随之倾倒，贴着她的唇，一只手从她的额顶滑过她的侧脸，又顺着浴衣敞开的领口到达锁骨。

之后，金发男人微微抬起身子，一瞬不瞬地凝视着她。眼中有欲火，有怜惜，却有更多的克制和隐忍。

“真子。”  
突然就无法再继续保持先前那轻松自在的状态，志波叶莺看着面前的人。

她若拒绝他定不会勉强，但或许会为了克制而转身回房。  
而在这一刻，对这个设想的恐惧已远远超出了对未知的紧张和害怕，她于是抓着他的衣角，不管不顾地哀求道，  
“别走。”

……

>>>

不再如之前一般温和而小心，随之而来的吻带着凛然的攻势和难以形容的沉重情绪。两人的衣物在眨眼间被褪得一干二净，肌肤相触。  
明明正转入冬季，空气阴冷，他的身体却滚烫如火，每时每刻都刺激着她的神经。

炙热的吻从侧肩开始移步蔓延至全身，他的双手游离在她的躯体上，肆意地挑逗着、试探着。她看着他，配合着他，感受着身体各处因爱抚而传来的叫嚣。

双腿被推开，滚烫的尖锐物体抵在身下。志波叶莺心跳如鼓，只见他又凑到了她面前，十指扣入她躺在两边的双掌。自然下垂的金色发丝隔绝了月光，将此处隔离成一个小小的空间，平子真子看着她，素来冷静的眼底是不曾掩饰的疯狂的情欲。

然后，异物便滑入了体内。

“啊……”  
针毡一般的痛楚让她忍不住发出了有些惨痛的低吟。她猛地攥紧五指，喊着他的名字，而越是用力握拳，他扣在她指尖的手也收得越紧，仿佛是在身如浮萍的当下她唯一的根。

……

>>>

疼痛带来的一时的欢愉与放空让志波叶莺筋疲力尽，下体残留的余痛使她仍能忆起数分钟前的幸福与愉悦，但那无忧的状态却没能持续太久。她蜷起腿，他们的双手仍旧相扣着。她背着身靠在男人怀中，就这样沉默了很久。

最终，她还是闭了闭眼，下定决心道：  
“其实，我刚才瞒了你一件事。”

“我都知道。”  
几乎不假思索地如此答复着。平子真子的唇贴着她的颈，叹了一口气，低沉的声线带着一丝沙哑。

“……？”  
简单的四个字却彻底让女子回过了身，志波叶莺惊讶地睁开了眼，而他只是顺手将她重新捞进怀中，一边习惯地轻轻拨开她粘在额角的发丝，平静地看着她：  
“喜助将疫苗注入你体内时就跟我说了。如果有排斥反应出现，或许会小幅减少你的寿命。”

“但，只是‘或许’，不是么？”  
如此一言，他依旧直视着她的双眸，嘴角一挑，微笑道，  
“况且，你自己也说了，那种情况能活着就该知足了。”

他说，  
“我们所见略同。”

虽是平和的语气、轻松的神情，换作他人或许的确察觉不到什么异常，但志波叶莺分明能听出他话音中的一丝颤抖。

她于是没敢再看他，垂下眼睑，只觉得鼻中酸涩：  
“对不起。”

他听闻收紧了抱着她的手臂。

良久寂静。

再开口时，平子真子已恢复了往日吊儿郎当的声线：  
“……都说了不要跟我说这种生分的话，你是呆子只有金鱼的记忆么？”

而这个言论自然不能收到往常必然会有的回怼。志波叶莺没有摇头否认，也没有说话。她只是闭上眼，将头闷进他怀中，不再言语。

一滴泪自她的眼角安静地滑落，金发男人垂首以指尖拭去，亦阖眸，轻轻拥吻着她的额。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 疫苗是血战篇里的原作情节。浦原解释死神人类虚和灭却师因互相对立而互相为【毒】时举的关于假面的例子
> 
> PS：叶妹子这个设定在看见这格漫画时就想好了，真不是故意要虐【其实还是挺甜的？】或许是我虽然理解蓝大，但是还是想体现一些革命下的牺牲吧？蓝大的大方向真的没错，尸魂界需要改革，但他的行为伤害了很多人也是事实。说白了平子为什么这么恨他？不是因为蓝大背叛了尸魂界——他要就这格局也成不了我喜欢十年的本命了，而是【对自己身边的人肆意妄为】，我只不过加个码而已  
> （不会真的有人至今还觉得蓝大最后帮一护打有哈是纯洗白吧，不会吧不会吧）  
> 然后，其实、真的、活着就行了。说实话血战篇虽然剧情节奏过快没有细节，但战争的那种残酷感有写出来，我其实看到后期，对阿平的态度真就变成了【活着就好】。苟到大结局也没什么不好，虽然没表现，至少没损伤（没变回奇怪的物种，没变成伪活死人，也没减少寿命）  
> 当然，感谢DFYOW帮我圆梦，卍解那会儿我把我好友列表里看bleach的全骚扰了一遍还改了个签。。


	13. Chapter 13

#13

疫苗之事其实本没人告诉志波叶莺，是她知道自己百年前的状况任何回道都无力回天，前阵子独自拜访浦原商店时才顺口问了一嘴。之后，那无法确定的寿数就成了压在她心中的一块巨石。

她本以为他是不知情的。所以每每心安理得的亲近总让她有些微的心虚，昨夜将自己交付后那种心虚便也随之到达了顶峰，因为她深知他是一个如何专一且认真的人。然而，她没想到、或者说之前没有勇气相信，他竟从一开始就知晓一切。

那个时候，她的内心由衷地升腾起了落泪的冲动和感恩的情绪。

既然如此，就珍惜当下吧。

手机的闹铃打破了清晨的宁静，志波叶莺不满地在温暖的庇护所中抬起脑袋。身边人已伸出一只手掐掉了吵闹的声响，她便重新抱上他，又将头埋回他的怀中，试图以此遮挡窗外过于刺眼的阳光，小声嗫嚅：  
“你为什么还设着闹钟啊秃子？吵死了。”

平子真子轻笑了一声，微微收着下颚，将她护在臂弯间的同时，轻轻缓缓地以指尖梳理着女子杂乱地散落在被褥间的长发，颇为耐心地道：  
“高中生可是要准时到校上课的。”

“……嗷。”  
志波叶莺沉默了一会儿，发出了一个单音节，  
“差点忘了。”  
言毕，依然没有撒开挂在他身上的手，兀自半撒娇半耍赖地嘀咕，  
“那你晚点走，反正也无所谓处分成绩什么的，迟到一会儿也没什么关系。大不了就瞬步去学校好了。”

平子真子从善如流地应和道：  
“嗨～嗨～”

熟悉的怀抱温存而令人安心，赖在其中，很快便又睡了过去。志波叶莺再次醒来时，天已大亮。枕边人已不在原地，只剩下了些许余温。

“醒了？”  
适时传来的磁性嗓音驱散了一时涌入胸腔中的些许失落，女子侧过头，只见平子真子已穿戴整齐，正坐在她身边，双眸对着她，嘴角微扬。  
她的视线扫过他身上同昨日一般的学生制服，最终停留在尚留在掌中的领带上。

“你是要系领带么？”  
下一秒，志波叶莺直接欠起了身，尽管牵动下体时，体内残留的记忆让她皱了皱眉，  
“我帮你。”

金色直发的男人看着她，没有拒绝。

一言不发地任她抽走了领带，为了方便她作业，他凑到她面前，又取过一旁的浴衣披上她的肩。肉眼可见处尚留着小小的红痕，他伸手婆娑着那属于自己的痕迹。那是她的敏感部位，她条件反射地微微一颤，匆匆低头扫了一眼，就重新将注意力回转到了手中之事上，没有抗拒，由他触着她裸露的肌肤。

志波叶莺记得系领带这事还是上回一起去逛服装店时营业员教她的，说什么学会这个是“女朋友的必修课程”。然她气势虽足，整个过程却乱七八糟耗了不少冤枉时间，最终的结果亦只能勉强以“差强人意”来形容。

不过平子真子自然不可能有什么不满。  
他只是认真地看着女子专注的模样。她今日的目光中有着淡淡的微光，似乎已将昨日的烦恼抛诸脑后——这是他乐见的。

一切完毕后，柔荑五指便再次环上了他的腰。

暂时保持着半坐在她面前的姿势没有动，金发男人依旧垂着眼睑低头凝视着怀中之人。许久，最终还是碍于有任务在身，他轻叹了一口气，将一只手搭上她的背，叮嘱道：  
“我先去学校。好好休息，状态恢复了再起身，别太勉强。”

志波叶莺点了点头：  
“一护那边怎么样了？麻烦吗？”

“你就别操这些心了。”

“……”  
这是他头一次拒绝回答她对局势的提问。

她并未想很多，听话地颔了颔首，没再追问下去：  
“一护学校里有个长得很漂亮的女生，我记得名字是叫……对，井上织姬。”  
她抬头直视着他，一字一顿道，  
“不许为了假装吊儿郎当对她动手动脚，也不许说人家是你的初恋情人……虽说你口中的‘初恋情人’挺廉价的，但，不许，不管是谁。”

平子真子半晌没有答话。

他似乎对这些言论略感意外，但很快便心情愉悦地扬起了眉，语气亦轻快了起来：  
“什么啊，原来叶莺你是在意的啊。”

“少罗嗦！”  
志波叶莺面色不善地撇过头去，恶狠狠地道，  
“答复呢？”

“嗨嗨～遵命～”

>>>

下午。

放学的铃声响起，正斜靠在空座町第一高中门牌边的女子睁开了眼，慵懒地看着陆陆续续从校园内走出的人们。

和真央灵术院的学生们各怀心事的情况不同，那些人类三五成群、叽叽喳喳地讨论着多种多样的话题。  
在这个前提下，孤身一人心事重重地从校园内走出的黑崎一护就显得分外违和而显眼——虽说他那一头橘发本就异常与众不同。

他走到她身边时微微抬起头，面无表情地与她对视了片刻，继而蹙了蹙眉，态度恶劣地直接快步越过了她，头也不回地就向前走去。深蓝色发的女子淡淡地看着少年远去的背影，心中盘算如今游说的进展时，熟悉的气息靠近，一条手臂揽过了她的腰。  
平子真子走到她身边，同样看着前方的人，半晌，沉声道：  
“他体内的虚已经十分巨大，失控是早晚的事。等他承认这一点，自然会主动来找我们。”

“所以就算游说成功了？”  
志波叶莺瞥了他一眼。

“嘛，目前还算不上。虽说崩玉要冬季才激活，但控制虚化后特训什么的还是要花些时间的。”  
金发男子夸张地摊了摊手，抱怨道，  
“从这个角度看，你这个‘堂弟’还真是麻烦。”

志波叶莺笑了笑，一边随着他的脚步向前走去，一边道：  
“一心伯父当真是丝毫不干涉他，我刚才看到他那个表情都有点火大，恨不得让他直接自生自灭。但，我前段时间听喜助说了蓝染的能力——”  
她说着，空余的手拂上他腰间别着的逆抚，  
“如果我们之中，有谁能对他真正造成威胁的话，就只有你了。但我们所有人都见过蓝染的始解。而黑崎一护，他是唯一没有见过的那个。”  
“从私心看，直到现在我都觉得喜助对一护的一些推助很缺德，但很多事在心里掂量之后，我还是默认了他的行为。”

她只是，想给冬日的决战多加几成胜算罢了。

平子真子看着她。虽说她的言辞弯弯绕绕，但多年的相处还是让他轻易明白了她的意思。

“逆抚的能力除了你以外，所有见过的人都已丧命，希望它可以给蓝染一个措手不及。若是不行——”  
他平静地收了收揽着她的手力，  
“放心吧，我不会硬来。到时就和护庭十三队一起全力辅助黑崎一护好了。”

志波叶莺点头：  
“我信你。”

“呵……”  
直言不讳的信任似是让男子十分受用。但方咧嘴笑起，他就立时收敛了表情，稍稍侧目。

两人一同停下了脚步。

有两个人类从刚才起就一直跟着他们。  
起先不想多管，毕竟自信近距离的对话他们无法听见，但这么久了依然没识趣地离开着实有些烦人。齐齐回身看向他们，金发男人缓缓开口，低沉的关西腔带着些逐客的意味：  
“什么事？”

猜也知道，定是他如今的举止神态和学校里装出来的自来熟与吊儿郎当太过不搭，井上织姬愣了半秒：  
“平子桑你果然……不简单。”

平子真子半眯起眼，一言不发。

“我们只是想知道，你今天和黑崎君都说了些什么。因为如果直接去问他的话，他一定会说‘没什么’的。”

“既然黑崎一护都不告诉你，你又凭什么觉得我们会告诉？”  
由橘发少年对自己的态度可轻易推算出他对身边之人的态度。原本就心存不爽的女子这下找到了恶劣心情的宣泄口，面色不善地朝面前的人道。

“志波桑……”  
井上织姬略带迟疑地看着她，  
“难道你们一开始就对黑崎君……但是，为什么？”

志波叶莺没再给她回应。  
抬头和身边之人对视了一眼，她便兀自抓着他的手，自说自话地瞬步离开了原地。

“什么‘为什么’？哪来这么多‘为什么’？要问问题好歹问些能回答的啊。”

不爽的碎碎念再次惹得了男人的咧嘴一笑。

“笑什么笑啊秃子？为什么你才上了两天学就惹了那么多奇怪的家伙？”

“……”

虽说成熟没什么不好，但适时如过去一样的吐槽确实令他感到喜悦。  
在一处高楼顶上停下，无视了不满的呼喝，平子真子只是微笑着从后方将女子拥入怀中。而她也正如他预料的一般，很快安静下来，覆上他的手背。

直到黑崎一护的灵压在某一处与一个从未感受过的强大灵压互相抵触爆炸，她当即离开了原地，朝着少年的灵压源头瞬步而去。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

#14

打破面具获得死神能力的虚叫“破面”，而身为“假面”，两者细微的区别是能够轻易区分的。

一发雷吼炮毫无征兆地在面前的破面右手处炸裂开来，勉强仍能握着斩魄刀的橘发少年惊魂未定地微微一愣。烟雾升腾，下一秒一道背影瞬时出现在了他面前，墨蓝色的长发在狂风中乱舞。

“志波……？”  
愣愣地唤了声女子的名字，瞥见在浓烟中聚集的红色火光，黑崎一护条件反射地大喊道，  
“小心——！”

志波叶莺听闻，瞥了一眼虚闪的来源和方位。

“缚道之八十一，断空。”

巨大墙面倏然立于身前，狂暴的能量在其上蔓延开来，却无论如何也突破不了那透明的壁垒。女子观察着正紧张地盯着前方能量冲撞的少年，淡淡道：  
“放心吧，虽说一般的断空并不能阻挡虚闪，但刚才用它时我稍微混合了些虚的力量。”

话音落下的同时，烟雾也随之逐渐散去，志波叶莺于是看清了与少年对峙的两个破面的样貌。一个肤色偏黑，看着略显暴躁，而另一个肤色煞白，看上去更为冷静而强大。他们的灵压品质与从前见过的任何虚都有着次元级的天差地别。

“不好意思，我刚巧路过看见你们在欺负这个白痴死神，一时起了些同情心，顺手帮他一把。”  
从旁踱进一步走到黑崎一护的正前方，志波叶莺淡然地看着面前的两人。她的语气虽较为风凉，却也没敢轻敌，因为深知打破虚与死神的界限后将会于自身有多大的提升，更何况面前的两人无论从什么角度看都是浦原口中的“完全体破面”。

她虽看黑崎一护的态度不爽，但一旦知了了与少年血缘上的联系，有些做法就已是本能了——虽说依旧不想用太好的态度和他说话：  
“明知实力的差距却不使用全力，你是来搞笑的吗？还是单纯的想送死？”

“啰嗦啊！你知道些什么啊？！”  
恼羞成怒地吼了一句，黑崎一护随即低下了头，双眉紧锁。

“这是谁，乌尔奇奥拉？”

被问话的破面没有答话，想来也确实不清楚，毕竟她一个原三席也不值得蓝染提及什么。因此，他的答话也毫无顾忌：  
“想动手的话就动手吧，牙密。”

“太好了！”  
名为牙密的破面双手抱拳，似对和她的战斗摩拳擦掌。

这个破面就灵压看，志波叶莺确信他并不是自己的对手，但令人头疼的是，他显然擅长肉搏战……故而她绷紧了全身的神经，不敢有丝毫懈怠。

“咚——”  
下一秒，斩魄刀与钢拳相撞传来震耳欲聋的响声，只是这把刀并非叶莺的。

四周的树木枝叶被突如其来的飓风吹地狂摆乱舞。她晃了晃神，就见熟悉的身形不知何时已挡在自己面前，金色的短发飘扬而起。

“哦？”  
斩魄刀与铁拳的角力半晌没拼出个结果，牙密歪一歪头，收回拳头转了转手腕，  
“怎么回事？烦人的家伙一个接着一个出现。既然要插队，也就是说可以先从你们开始下手吧！”

“喂喂别误会，我可暂时还不想做你们的对手。”  
悠闲懒散的长音从前方传来，平子真子放下手中的逆抚，不动声色地伸过一条手臂将女子推至自己背后，  
“总之，我们目前和这个家伙不是一伙的，真要说有人插队的话——”  
说着朝不远处一指，  
“应该是他们吧。”

手指处，浦原喜助和四枫院夜一正站在那里。

“哎呀呀——”  
突然被点了名，彼时，某奸商正一脸无奈地收起小扇，压着头顶绿白相间的布帽高抬着声调，  
“您怎么能这么说呢平子先生？”

就在浦原喜助操着欢脱的嗓音不正经地东拉西扯时，仍趴在地上的黑崎一护露出了惊讶的表情：  
“等等浦原桑！你们……难道认识么？”

>>>

那日，丢下一句“连自己的能力都害怕的人还在这里感叹什么？”的嘲讽，平子真子带着志波叶莺瞬步离开了现场，之后便没再去上学。用他的话说，一来“双休日后的段考”什么的实在太过白痴，二来火候差不多已然点足，没有再多此一举的必要，步步紧逼反而容易吓退目标。

平静的日子就这样又过了两天。  
或许是浦原喜助又耍了什么小动作，又或许黑崎一护班级那些可怜的同学又被置换了记忆，第三天叶莺抽到签负责去给同伴们跑腿时，瞬步路过空座町第一高中黑崎一护的班级，没有发现任何异常——除了橘发少年本人不在以外。

之后，没走多久，她在一个公园内感觉到了虚的灵压。  
黑崎一护正和它对峙着。橘发少年高举着那把巨大的斩魄刀，一跃而至半空中。然而，原本是果断挥刀的姿势，他的动作却在瞬间带上了些迟疑，真正砍下时，只不痛不痒地砍下了它一条手臂。  
少年一愣，神色满是无措，而就在在这一刹那，虚的第二轮攻势已然袭来。

志波叶莺扶了扶额，抬手瞄准：  
“破道之三十三——苍火坠。”

正要进攻的虚在火光中灰飞。女子垂下手，淡淡地瞥向又和之前对阵破面时一样一脸惊讶地回头看向她的人：  
“和上次一样，我只是刚巧路过。”

黑崎一护的灵压强度远不止于此，他的迟疑和犹豫太过明显，这早已在心理上击垮了他向前的步伐和勇气。  
——其实她完全可以理解这种感受。因为虚的力量就是如此，越是激动与兴奋，越容易被其吞噬理智。但若只是一味地后退，待自身能力削弱至一定程度，其结果也不过是被取而代之而已。

当然，志波叶莺并不想给少年喂什么心灵鸡汤。因此，如此一言后，她便拎着手中的塑料袋起步打算离开，对站在原地神色凝重地看着自己手掌的黑崎一护没有多理一分。

……

这时，几声莫名其妙的声音蓦然入了耳。

“冲啊————————！”  
“吼哦哦——！”

这回换叶莺愣住了。  
说话的那人的声音她没听出来，但随之响起的野猪嚎叫她至今记忆犹新着。她下意识便朝声源处望去。

来人的嗓音不算清脆悦耳，他的声线兴奋地高昂着，伴随着猪蹄对地面越来越快的打击声：  
“没错就是这样，干得好波尼酱——————嗷！”  
然而话音未落，一人一猪就径直撞上了前方的大树，灰尘和风沙翻腾而已，当场表演了一番何为“人仰马翻”。黑崎一护耷着眼皮摆出一副死人脸，面上写满了“我不认识这两个白痴”。

波尼。  
这没品的名字是她家兄长给他们捡回来的宠物野猪取的，这世上应当不会有重复。

过了一会儿，那个扎着绿色头巾的人跳起来拍了拍屁股上的灰尘，那只野猪也随即很有骨气地一个起跳重新站稳。

志波叶莺的目光早已锁上了前方的一人一猪，魔怔地走上了一步。

虽说对这个人没什么印象，但这只猪……除了他们家的宠物，她不信这世界上还会有任何一只野猪会戴着如此魔性的巨大蝴蝶结。  
——这是波尼生日那天她和志波海燕一同上街去给它买的礼物。当然，这肯定不是她的品味，但兄长大人实在太过我行我素。

然而，他们家的宠物野猪是灵性而排外的，这个人既可以被波尼允许骑上她的背，想来……

“大姐……？”  
片刻后，那个略显粗犷的声线就从前方飘入了耳中，伴随着没有掩饰的小心翼翼与颤抖。

虽说早有猜测，但这声称谓还是让女子一懵，以至于一时不知该做出何种反应。而就在她下意识地转头看向来人时，他也在顷刻间看清了她的长相，全身的动作一顿，下一秒猛地朝她扑过来，夸张地抱着她洒起了宽面泪：  
“呜呜呜呜……真的是大姐！一护那个混蛋果然没有骗我！呜呜呜呜……太好了……！”

深蓝色发的女子略有些无措地看着眼前的奇景，目光瞥到少年衣服上的志波家徽，方试探地道：  
“岩……鹫？”

“是我！大姐！我是岩鹫啊！”

“你……都这么大了。”

志波岩鹫出生时她早已成为死神。那时的她作为高位席官事务繁忙，鲜少归家，加之他又还小。后来待他长大些，她早已离开了尸魂界。如今，他已是比她还要高出一个头了。

“我去尸魂界认识岩鹫的时候，他们都以为你死了。”  
黑崎一护走上了一步，  
“所以这到底是怎么回事啊？”

志波叶莺没有回答他，反问：  
“既然知道我是谁，为什么不答应真子的提议？”

“这根本就是两回事！我是死神，无论怎样都是，不可能成为你们假面军势的同伴！”  
橘发少年大声道，  
“而且，除了你是岩鹫的大姐以外，我对你们这些人根本就一无所知！”

深烟青的眸半眯而起，女子拍了拍早已不明状况地呆立在原地的志波岩鹫，抱着胸朝一护靠近了一步：  
“我们是‘踏入虚领域的死神’——真子是这么跟你说的吧。”  
本也没有期待少年的回答，如此一言，志波叶莺淡淡地看着他，沉下声线，平静接话。言语间，只觉得恍恍惚惚中，眼前似乎又浮现出了百年前的光景，他牵着她的手走在她身旁，柔顺的金色长发和宽大的白色羽织在微风中猎猎飞扬，  
“那你认为，他究竟是什么人？”

黑崎一护猛地睁大了眼。

其实这个问题太过宽泛，任谁都不可能盲猜出什么靠谱的答案。而少年的各种态度亦让志波叶莺根本不想给他太好的脸色，所以她只站在原地等待了约莫半分钟，就扫了志波岩鹫一眼，转过身，直言不讳道：  
“之前就说过了，我只是路过的。我没有真子那个耐心天天缠着你——虽然我并不知道他究竟是怎么做的，但也能想象出来。实话说，光是想象他放下尊严的样子我就已经很生气了。”

有些心情她不会直接和他本人道明，因为平子真子的格局和大局观注定了他不会在意这些小节。但志波叶莺从来都是一个任性又护短的人，他越不在意的细枝末节，她便愈发不想忽视。

“结界的灵压已经放到最大，再差的灵觉应当都能搜寻到方位。要来自己来，或者——我刚好打算回去。”

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

#15

“话说，叶莺——”

“嗯？”  
正仰躺在沙发上，将某人的腿当枕头举着杂志翻看漫画的女子闻言将手中的书本朝旁挪了一寸，金发男人垂头看向自己的样子就映入了眼帘：  
“我倒确实没想到你会带一护一起回来。”

“出去的时候恰好碰到，就稍微激了一激。”  
志波叶莺侧眸扫了眼正一脸不爽地踩着日世里新创的跑步机的橘发少年，  
“最近天气都凉起来了，要是这个家伙还不赶紧滚过来，难道你还要死皮赖脸地去求他吗？”

这话虽不中听，但多年的相处还是让男人轻易听出了女子言辞中的某种关心。平子真子微微一扬嘴角，见她言语间已放下了看了许久的漫画书，枕着他的腿换了个侧身的睡姿，又将手中的书倒合在腰间，伸手抱住不知何时蹭过来的波尼，闭目养神了起来。他于是收去了她随意地搭在身上的书本，给她盖上了一条薄毯。  
方再次将手搭上她的肩，志波叶莺的一只手就摸了过来。伸手相迎，五指相交扣紧，女子欠了欠身，将头向正一脸凶相地盯着男子的波尼一倾，用只有他们能听见的细语轻声道：  
“不许这样，波尼。这是真子，你小时候见过的。”

要说见过，其实也不过是一面之缘罢了。  
平子真子记得，就是她带他参加祭典而后忘了门禁那日。他将她送回志波家时，志波空鹤正坐在门口训着猪。那时的波尼还是一只小猪仔，横冲直撞地拱到了一旁的墙，倒也立刻有骨气地从地上一咕噜翻了起来。

对于这只宠物，他更多的了解还是来自志波叶莺之口。  
蝴蝶结与姓名的由来自不用提，最值得一说的，大概就是志波家迁入流魂街的那日，他们遣散了所有家仆，唯有金彦银彦和波尼锲而不舍地跟在他们身后，执意要随他们一同前往新的居所。  
因此，即便只是一只宠物，对他们而言，也是像家人一样重要的存在。

女子的话音落下，戴着蝴蝶结的大野猪朝她转了转眼珠。之后，又朝男人看了一会儿，便收去了原先小心翼翼的防备，趴在了他脚边。

志波叶莺见状满意地揉了揉它的脑袋，抬眸淡淡一笑，而后再次翻过身，将头埋向了靠近他的一侧。

志波一族不成文的家训，坦荡、无悔。  
有些细节或许她自己认为理所当然，然落到他眼中，的确是另一番感受。

淡定地和志波岩鹫对了下视线，平子真子垂眸凝视灵压已然渐趋平缓的人，再次放软话音——但有些人和事仍旧不得不提：  
“你把你弟弟带回来了，之后呢，打算怎么办？”

>>>

黑崎一护第一天的虚化特训，以他对“超级日世里跑步机”仍有一定程度的耐心结束——其实严格来说并未结束，因为临近傍晚有资格休息的是其他人，并非橘发少年自己。

而直到天黑，有关志波岩鹫的问题，志波叶莺都没给他明确的答复。

然而，他很清楚，并非她不愿回答，想来先前满脑子被见到家人的喜悦占据着，之后才开始真正思考那个问题，但暂时尚无结果吧。

众人解散后，志波叶莺没有马上回房，她的灵压一路向着走廊深处，停在了唯一的客房内——与志波岩鹫一起。

平子真子靠在自己房中的窗框边细细感受着女子的灵压。  
她在志波岩鹫房中呆到了夜半，灵压整体平稳，虽偶尔有些微小的波动，却应当没有涉及过大的情绪起伏。

之后她回到房中，他亦放下了半悬着的心，洗漱入眠。而就在此时——又或者该说意料之中，她终是敲响了他的门。

>>>

志波叶莺的状态不算太糟，只是头发尚湿，神色迷茫。他没多问，只将她抱到床上，侧坐到她身边，一手撩着她的长发，取来吹风机替她吹着湿发。

热风吹出的“呜呜”声在寂静的房中分外吵闹，深蓝色的发在平子真子的指尖一寸寸地褪去水汽。很久之后，久到吹发的工序进入尾声，志波叶莺才慢慢启唇：  
“我问了岩鹫这一百年的经历。”

他手中的动作没停：  
“怎么？”

“空鹤将他照顾得很好。”  
简单答后，她的话音一顿，接着道，  
“然后他说到了护庭十三队的事，说原本因为海燕的死对护庭十三队恨之入骨，但真正与他们接触过后，发觉他们‘都是好人’。”

正替女子梳理着发丝的手一顿，平子真子瞬时明白了前几个小时她情绪起伏的来源。

“我没想到岩鹫会和一护认识，还一起作为旅祸闯入了静灵庭。不……如果要强行从外面突破那个屏障的话，会借用我们家的炮台并不奇怪。但说静灵庭的人‘好’什么的……”

他没有马上接话，兀自专心做着手中的工作，沉默许久，才缓缓道：  
“你弟弟又不是死神，何必在意他如何看待护庭十三队。”

“可……”

急切地吐了个单音节后再没了下文。平子真子也不急，慢条斯理地掬着掌中的蓝发，让它们自然散落而下，而后从后方拥上她，用下巴抵着她的肩：  
“想过吗？冬季之后的计划。”

她朝他怀中缩了缩，低着头，以指尖摩挲他指腹的薄茧：  
“为什么突然问这个。”

他没有答。

短暂的沉默。

她说：  
“我不知道。”

或许，并非“不知道”——他太了解她的心理。金发男人笑了笑，在她耳边平静地低言：  
“对尸魂界有迁怒，原本想着干脆留在现世。现在见到弟弟，知道了他和你妹妹的情况，便又想回家了，不是么？”

志波叶莺听罢转头看向他，神色间染上了一丝不悦。半晌后，皱着眉，看起来心情很差地道：  
“为什么你能这么轻松地说出来啊？当初但凡山老头敢和四十六室叫一下板，多给喜助一点自证的时间，你们几个队长级何至于在现世东躲西藏这么多年？还有四十六室那个什么比照虚的规格处理，我真是无论何时想到都火大！”

迁怒？  
没错，就是货真价实的迁怒。  
她对静灵庭关于自己的处理毫无意见，因为先遣队当初的情况称为“殉职”没有任何问题，但这并不足以使她释怀中央四十六室对他的判决，以及护庭十三队的袖手旁观。

“我之前明明想的很清楚，如果冬季之后我们都能活下去。我绝对不要回尸魂界！结果今天见到岩鹫，之前信誓旦旦的决心立刻就被动摇了，偏偏他还是个对一切都一无所知的白痴！实在是太讨厌了啊，这种感觉！”

而这一瞬间最令志波叶莺不爽的是，明明对一切了如指掌，他却能这么淡然地接受她那毫不坚定的意志，理所当然地想要满足她莫名其妙的私心。

就像此时这个不知又触动了他哪根神经的吻一样，永远都是那么温柔，仿佛要将她护在掌心的感觉。

唇齿间的纠缠使得她被迫将自我嫌弃的台词吞下了肚。  
志波叶莺还是背靠着他的躺恣，她半睁着深烟青的双眸，只见面前的人以一个颇为麻烦的姿势撑着上半身，她于是掰开了腰间的桎梏，翻身正对着他，伸出双手扶着他的下颚肩颈，阖眸迎上他的唇。

>>>

第二日醒来时仍在男子的房中。

严实覆在身上的被褥尚留着他的气息与灵压，平子真子已不在身边。  
志波叶莺并不急，只简单地披了外衣。下楼来到仓库大厅时，果然看见了正和自家弟弟一同从门外走进来的金发男子。

到头来，还是将自己的事情交给了他来解决。

“真子。”  
唤着男人的名字走上前去，没有避讳地踮起脚尖给了他一个拥抱，志波叶莺看向站在一旁的志波岩鹫，只见他正微笑着看着自己。

“我要回去了。”  
过了一会儿，他仍旧操着那略带粗犷的嗓音如此道，  
“以前大哥和空鹤大姐时不时会提起你，所以听一护说大姐在现世后我就瞒着空鹤大姐带着波尼酱过来了。现在虽然还是不太明白具体的情况，但知道大姐还活着就已经很高兴了！另外，尽管空鹤大姐现在不在这里，但她一定也会这么说——”  
他说着放大了音量，摆出了一个更为冒傻气的笑容，  
“大姐，我们等你回来！”

“……”

简单的一句话，却轻易使她湿了眼眶。  
喉中酸涩，志波叶莺将头撇向一旁，暂时失去了语言能力。

其实如今立场的不同使得她和志波岩鹫的关系十分尴尬。不知真子是如何同他说的，但……他们之间没有因此而出现裂痕，真是太好了。

“啊，等我回来。”

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

#16

不得不说，所谓“虚化练习前的准备训练”，黑崎一护无聊，他们也无聊。

将岩鹫送走回到假面军势的大本营时，众人都已集合在了大厅。黑崎一护依旧面无表情地晃着那台简陋的跑步机，其余众人则围坐在沙发边一如既往各自干着各自感兴趣的事。志波叶莺刚踏进门，原本整个人躺倒在沙发上的男人立时欠身给她让出了一半的空位，她从善如流地走过去时，趴在他脚边无所事事地摇着尾巴的野猪亦直起了四肢，一个起跳朝她一扑便将她压嵌进了沙发内。

被自家宠物撞得稍稍一晕，志波叶莺环顾四周，只见同伴们皆是一脸惊悚，连黑崎一护都被短暂地吸引了注意力。

其实波尼是只爱撒娇的猪，小时候看到她和海燕时各种飞扑都是常事。只是现在她长大了，身形硕大，相较于女子娇小的体型，巨大反差带来的视觉冲击就有些吓人了。  
不过无伤大雅。

“好了，波尼，别闹！”  
不知留下波尼是志波岩鹫自发的意愿还是平子真子的提议，但能得它的陪伴无疑是件令人欣喜的事。

伸手抚了抚撤开力道用两爪扒拉着沙发转而半趴上自己腿的宠物，志波叶莺笑了笑，便侧身将头靠上了身边金发男子的肩，懒洋洋地一同看起他手中正在翻阅的书本。

……

黑崎一护的虚化训练最终仍是没有按照他们原先定下的“正常流程”走。  
不过，反正他也是个惯于“跳级”的人，虽然完全虚化时的状态让人捏了一把汗，然整体过程有惊无险，叶莺做的不过是作为车轮战的一员和他对战了十分钟罢了。

然而，他虽然很快过了初级阶段，控制虚化时长的训练进展却相当糟糕——确切地说，比百年前的他们任何一个都糟糕。好在跑步机的互砸似乎让日世里和少年形成了某种革命情谊，素来没什么耐心的某人这次倒像转了性一般，几乎一人包揽了所有人的工作。

如此，众人自然乐得清闲，便兀自在一旁该做什么做什么。时间一长，原本还十分拘谨的一护自然而然就摸清了所有人的喜好，态度等各方面也随之和善了许多。

>>>

一个月后，井上织姬被抓。

其实这事本是传不到志波叶莺耳中的，只不过那日她刚好想替波尼搞掉身上毫无艺术感的“四轮驱动”。在尝试了多种方案无果后，消息传来时，她恰巧在浦原商店向万能的喜助寻求帮助。

叶莺对那个女孩的印象还是挺深刻的。  
一来在她的记忆中，井上织姬的脑回路似乎和正常人类不大一样，二来她长得确实不赖，是个自己看到第一眼就觉得会被自家青梅竹马口嗨“初恋情人”的类型。  
再者，上个月一护呆在他们那里训练时她寻过去了一次，她记得小八还替她修复了她的那个什么“盾舜六花”。少女全程的态度虽稍稍有些无厘头、却极有礼貌，并没有给他们留下什么不适感，况且小八会帮助的人一定坏不到哪去。

“那么，志波小姐，你有什么打算呢？”

“哈？什么有什么打算？”  
抱着头坐在垫子上，志波叶莺听闻将目光从正在折腾自家宠物猪的握菱铁斋身上移开，斜向又在一旁高深莫测地挥起小白扇的浦原喜助，  
“这事和我有关系吗？”

“嘛，要说井上桑的话和志波桑确实没有什么关系，不过——”  
那时，浦原喜助低了低头，帽檐低垂。浅草色发的男人坐在吊灯下，头顶的灯光直直照射而下，刚好将他的双目隐藏在了阴影之中，  
“因为蓝染在虚圈的缘故，为了知己知彼，这段时间我也稍微研究了一下虚圈的灵子……”

再次将小扇置于嘴边，他慢慢说着，一字一顿，掷地有声，  
“我在虚圈感受到了志波海燕的灵压，很有趣不是么？”

>>>

志波叶莺时常会买些言情小说看。当然，这并不是因为那些小说有多好的文笔或多棒的剧情，毕竟用真子的话说，它们大多都很“俗套”。但不论对人类而言有多落俗，小说中的那些情节与她自己经历的却的的确确是截然不同的。  
譬如，她想要去虚圈这事，没有任何小说有相关的情节供她参考，究竟该如何告知他，亦或直接隐瞒不报。

浦原喜助给了她一周的时间做准备，她便挣扎纠结了一周。到出发前的几小时，才凭直觉推开平子真子的房门。

他开着窗，月光洒落在室内，在他的金发上反射出淡淡的柔光。  
平子真子背朝着门侧身躺在那儿，没有对女子的到来做什么反应，但灵觉告诉她，他并没有睡。

心虚使得心脏半悬在嗓子眼，志波叶莺小心翼翼地爬到他身后，头靠着他的背，蹑手蹑脚地伸出双臂，从后方环上他的腰。  
他依旧没有理她，却终究还是握住了她的手。

“真子……”

“终于决定跟我说了？”

听着耳边毫无顿挫仿佛没有丝毫情绪的关西腔，女子的接话声细如蚊蝇：  
“你都知道了啊。”

“你最近这么反常，怎么可能不知道啊呆子？”

“……”其实她已尽量做到与平常一般无二，然被他发觉异常确也不算出乎意料。  
志波叶莺没有答话。

而平子真子同样没有再开口，亦始终没有其他的反应，任气氛再次一路降至冰点，而后归于死寂。

但即便只是这样，也足以让女子心慌意乱，只能无措地在他身后拉扯他的衬衫。直到不知过了多久，他无奈地长叹一口气，转过身来。

未经大脑的，志波叶莺立时支起上半身，探头凑上他的唇，又慢慢摸索上他仍规矩别在胸前的领带。

领带这东西实属人类最麻烦的发明之一，她花了许久都没能顺利找到那个结心。原想神不知鬼不觉地解开，还是被他发觉了端倪。  
不到半分钟，原本合着眸的人就猛地睁开眼，一把抓住了她尚停留在他胸前的那只手。

她本该慌乱的。但不知为何，志波叶莺只是将双手停留在原地，平静地仰首抬眸。

四目相对，他半睁着灰褐色的眸，眸底的微光几不可见地颤抖着。半晌，抓制着她的那只手微微一僵，最终还是放开她，脱力地垂在了一旁。  
她于是垂下眸，正大光明地扯开并褪去了他的领带和衬衫。

“本能”是个好词，可以用来解释大部分没有理智可言的行为。

身体对他人入侵的排斥正渐趋减少，上一次那难以形容的痛楚此刻像是梦中的虚幻一样。志波叶莺闭着眼，迎合着体内温柔的撕摹，慢慢开敞阀门，一点一滴地接纳那逐渐深入的充盈感。

“真子……哈……”

沉积百年的情愫在耳鬓厮磨间更深入地刻进骨髓。她攥着他的后背，情不自禁地喊着他的名字，然刚吐出一半的字句又被无法抑制的甜腻低吟所取代，只能将唇贴上他的颈，让所有的嗫嚅尽皆沉入他一人的耳中。

窗外的小雨淅淅沥沥，串联着天空与大地，亦串联起人的心。

温热的暖流涌入体内，缱绻的吻便重新落上了她的唇。他抱着她侧身躺下，却仍与她相连着，一边婆娑着她的发，深深地凝视着她。

志波叶莺知道面前的人在害怕什么——因为在这一点上，他们应当是一样的。  
战争与生死是两个永远无法分隔开的词。她之所以那么努力地想与他并肩作战，不为复仇，只是希望随时可以在战场上知晓珍视之人的情况。她知道自己没有他那么强大，但只要仍有一口气，哪怕以命易命，她都会拼尽全力护他周全。

平子真子经常吐槽她买的言情小说剧情矫情，譬如送走岩鹫的那天，他才同她一起看了没多久就嫌弃地将那本书丢到了别处。然而，那些话虽不中听，志波叶莺其实很能理解。生死面前，无论多么惊心动魄的事件都显得那么微不足道。  
而现在，就连浦原喜助都不敢把握蓝染制造的完全体破面究竟到达了何种程度，凭她如今的实力贸然进入虚圈，是否可以安然无恙。

她同样注视着他，微微仰首，与他鼻尖相碰，弯眸微笑，话音轻柔，带着几分安抚的味道：  
“放下心，等我回来——我保证，这是最后一次。”最后一次离开你的视线，让你担心。

平子真子没有答话，只是蹙着眉，将她的双手裹入掌心。许久，才摆出常带的不正经的神色，拉出吊儿郎当的关西腔：  
“偶尔也撒下娇啊，比如让我陪你一起去之类的。还有，什么‘最后一次’啊？像连续剧里讨人厌的flag一样。”

她笑回道：  
“那只是连续剧里为了制造戏剧冲突而特意设置的东西而已，我们又不在演连续剧。”  
没有回应他的前半句。

他是假面军势的领袖，是连接同伴与整个计划的纽带，如此任性的要求，若她当真提了，也只能让他徒增烦恼罢了。

……

几分钟后，细雨停歇，明月高悬而起，无意义的对话也没有持续下去。

金发男人侧眸扫了眼墙上的时钟，闭了闭眼，便弓起身子与她分离。志波叶莺倾身贴上他，听着耳边“还有几个小时，睡一会儿，我帮你看着时间”的低语，安然地闭上了眼。

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

#17

他最终还是只将她送到了浦原商店门口。

志波叶莺认识的平子真子在大事面前从没有过多的废话，遇事果断冷静、毫不拖泥带水。然而，同波尼一起从基地过来，他却絮絮叨叨了一路，从吩咐它“打不过就带着这个呆子快跑”到因为天气原因硬是逼她穿上他的披风，凡此种种，都让她觉得有些好笑。而最神奇的是，他们家素来一副“老子天下第一”我行我素谁的账都不买的宠物竟十分听他的话，他一路说着，它便一路“呜呜呜”地应和着，他强行将披风套在她身上后，还配合地咬着衣摆将衣服拉正。

“喂喂喂，波尼你怎么回事？被这个秃子收买了吗？”  
对此，也为活跃气氛，志波叶莺半眯着眼看向它，煞有介事道。

然波尼虽有灵性，却还不能说话。当然它能不能说都无关紧要，因为她的话音刚落，下一秒，就有人拉着她的胳膊将她翻转了过去。

似乎再没有多余的嘱托，金发男人终是停止了没完没了的台词。如鹰一般的双眸找茬似地上上下下打量着她，直到确认再无不妥后，才半蹲下身，两手托着她的下颚，闭眼，顶上她的额：  
“记住你的承诺。可别又像百年前的那个祭典一样食言了。”

动听的磁性嗓音带着丝许叹息和祈求的意味，轻易便拉出了她内心深处最柔软的部分。志波叶莺认真地点了点头：  
“你也是，真子。万事小心。”

双手攀上他的肩，最后将头埋进他的衣衫间闷了几分钟，她才放开他，转过身，推门进入浦原商店。

>>>

走入店内的地下训练场时，黑崎一护和另外两人早已等候在内。

不知浦原喜助是否有提前通知她的同去，总之，志波叶莺骑着波尼冲下去时，橘色头发的少年一脸惊悚地摔了个狗啃泥，继而指向方急刹车完正踏着地面甩去灰尘的野猪大声嚷嚷：  
“别这么吓人好么，叶莺！”

“日安，志波桑。”  
石田雨龙转过身来推了推鼻梁上反着光的眼镜：  
“说起‘志波’，我记得空鹤桑也叫……”

“日安啊。”  
志波叶莺从波尼背上跳下，一边抬手揉了揉着自家宠物的脑袋，一边半开玩笑道，  
“你似乎对我家小妹印象深刻啊石田君。怎么。莫非……”

“莫……莫非什么？！”  
伪高冷的某人瞬间便憋不住了，石田雨龙急吼吼地猛挥双手，  
“我说了只是因为姓氏。”

“……”

其实志波叶莺当然知道，毕竟如果空鹤的性子依然没变的话，想来他们之前在他们家应当没少受她的“铁拳教育”。真说要有什么想法，怕是也只能用“心理阴影”来形容。  
然而，偶尔逗逗这些小屁孩也不失乐趣。

>>>

“右手执联系边界之石，左手握拘束实存之刃，黑发的牧羊人，绞刑的椅子，丛云降临，挥打鸩鸟。”

黑色的眼型大门内，暗黑的乱流在其中紊乱地徘徊。看着先后步入黑洞中的几人，浦原喜助难得取下了头顶绿白相间的布帽，虔诚地望着前方逐渐闭合的黑暗。

“走了……呢。”  
敛着眉低言一句，他回过头，将目光对向正站在训练场入口处看着这个方向的金发男人。  
——到上一秒为止，他都小心翼翼地隐藏着灵压，没有让黑崎一护等人、甚至志波叶莺察觉到他的存在。

瞥见朝向自己的视线，平子真子才慢条斯理地顺着楼梯走下来，双目却久久没有离开那早已关闭并消失的黑腔。许久，才斜眼道：  
“说吧，她为什么会想要去虚圈？”

浦原喜助低了低头：  
“志波桑……没跟平子先生你说吗？”

“没来得及问。但除了你告诉了她什么之外，我实在想不到她会那么坚决地想淌这浑水的理由。”  
平子真子站在前方背对着他，耷拉着双眼，声线慵懒而低沉，  
“既然罪魁祸首是你，问你也是一样。”

浦原喜助轻笑了一声，算是默认。

——志波海燕。  
当这个名字从男子口中吐出后，平子真子死死攥紧了手中的逆抚。

“我知道叶莺小姐一直有些心结，所以当初只是将这个情报告知她。至于选择，完全出于她的自愿。”

完整地将话说完时，金发男子早已转过身来。他微微垂着头，紧握斩魄刀的手几不可察地颤抖着，半晌，冷笑了一声：  
“我倒宁愿她是一时兴起想帮一护救出织姬，毕竟现在的叶莺还是很强的。但——”

任何人，一旦涉及情感与羁绊，实力的强弱就无法作为导向结果的最关键因素。

字句一停，他半眯着眼斜睨向他，周身散发出森冷的气场，阴沉的话音亦带上了咬牙切齿的愠怒：  
“你还真是多管闲事啊，喜助。”

语毕，平子真子就重又背过身，迈着大步离开，再未与他多说一句。只在即将踏出地下训练场时，用余光扫视了一眼正躲在某块岩石后围观着的有泽龙贵等人。

浦原喜助愣愣地看着渐渐走远的高瘦背影。直到他的灵压离开感知范围，才抬手压了压头顶的布帽，苦恼地喃喃自语：  
“平子先生果然还是生气了呢，夜一桑。”

>>>

光秃秃的枯树，一望无际的银沙，还有遥远的孤月。  
虚圈天盖之下的场景，就如同曾经真央灵术院课本中的一样凄凉。

“我说叶莺，我早就想问了，你这个完全不合身的披风是怎么回事啊？”  
刚在黑腔内因灵力控制不稳而和石田雨龙从头吵到尾但没能获胜的黑崎一护将目标对向了一直没有开口的人。

“这是真子的衣服，要合身才奇怪吧。”  
冷不丁地就成了目标，志波叶莺听闻扯了扯一直拖到脚踝的衣摆，没好气道，  
“他比我高多了不是吗？”

话音未落，狂风吹过，卷起一地风沙。女子下意识地拉过外套遮挡，原本对她来说过长的披风此刻倒刚好能裹住她的全身，还能顺带罩一罩波尼。而毫无保护的一护等人就这样没有一丝防备地被呛了满口沙。

原本还有些嫌弃外套碍事的志波叶莺莫名便转好了心情，当先向虚夜宫走去。 

事实证明，路途总不可能太过顺利。  
尽管跑至半路遇到了妮露三兄妹，因虚圈毫无娱乐活动而无所事事的小萝莉对黑崎一护一见如故，主动要求宠物巴瓦巴瓦变身坐骑送他们一程，但无论是什么游戏，进入正式关卡前总会有个用于劝退的门神。

“喂，一护，你们打算在这里浪费多少时间？”  
看着脚下以迅雷之势形成漩涡的沙土，志波叶莺一边控制着灵压让自己保持平衡，一边腾出余力颇为不耐烦地朝不远处的橘发少年道。

虽然不知道蓝染抓井上织姬的目的是什么，但她着实不想将太多的时间耗在虚圈。

“开什么玩笑！我们根本出不去好么！”  
黑崎一护死咬着牙盯着仿佛踏入沼泽一样越陷越深的双脚，一手提着斩月使其不至于一同没入沙中，另一手将小萝莉拦腰抱在腰间，大声道：  
“妮露，快告诉我们这家伙的弱点是什么！”

……

侧眸围观了一会儿两人磨磨唧唧但一直没有什么进展的对话，又瞥了一眼身旁四肢已全然陷入地下的波尼，志波叶莺叹了口气，以一发“白雷”助自家宠物脱困后，拔出了腰间的斩魄刀。

“别问了秃子，看你这说话水平也问不出什么。”  
扬声打断那头没什么营养的对话，女子盯着地面寻找沙尘中心的眼，  
“话说回来你傻么？沙子遇到水就无法随心所欲地流动，所以这个家伙的弱点当然是水，真亏你在学校里还是优等生啊。——这么看来现世的优等生果然没什么技术含量。”

“这不是你当初段考倒数拉低我们班平均分的理由！”  
黑崎一护不甘示弱地呛道，  
“而且，就算知道是水，这种地方怎么可能找得到……”

“逐水流波，白檀！”  
话音落，刀型的浅打渐渐伸长并变幻形状，最后向外一张变成了一把油纸伞的样子。

“我本来觉得这种程度的虚你应该是能搞定的，谁知道你所谓的战斗本能只是‘莽’而已。”  
“喂——！”

没有理会黑崎一护不甘示弱的叫嚣，志波叶莺随手朝波尼和自己的脚下发了个不大不小的水泡，流动的沙土就这样轰然停止，继而在数秒间迅速消融减少。

而后，它们以还算说得过去的速度齐齐朝同一个方向汇集，最终聚集成了那只虚本来的模样。

她将纸伞搁在肩上，朝它走上了一步：  
“像你这种能力的人，现出原形可就穷途末路了。”

“穷途末路？”  
那只虚啐了一声，  
“我是沙的化身，只要有沙子的地方，我就是无敌的！”

关于这一点，她其实已经看出了八九。  
无限使用沙子的能力，且可用沙子补充自己实行超速再说。

但那又如何？

将纸伞的伞尖朝天空一挑，下一秒巨大的水流瀑布从天而降，如漩涡般旋转着包裹住它的本体。浮于半空的沙在水花的溅射下快速腐蚀消失，内部的沙土无法流动，亦在强腐蚀中强行溶解。  
漩涡就这样越缩越小，慢慢地将一切消融干净。志波叶莺冷眼听着虚临死前在耳边的叫嚣，直到沙土在粘稠的水流中全部溶解，最终炸裂，她重又将纸伞搭在肩上挡住从半空中落下的剩余的液体。

黑崎一护的表情还带着些许惊讶。

“你这是什么表情？”  
将变回浅打的白檀收回腰间，志波叶莺朝他斜了一眼，  
“没什么值得大惊小怪的吧。虽说鬼道本就是我的专长，如果不是特别需要的场合并没有解放斩魄刀的必要，毕竟它的能力相比之下不过多了‘会腐蚀’这一条。但作为副队长，海燕的斩魄刀是流水系的这点应当早已人尽皆知，想来我的刀属性也不难猜——”

说着，她将目光移向了正从远处快步赶来的一男一女：  
“你说是吧，朽木桑？”

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

#18

这是志波叶莺和朽木露琪亚自那日知晓海燕之死后的第一次见面。而她身边的那个死神——志波叶莺不认识，也懒得认识。简单地打了个招呼，她便当先踏入了虚夜宫的大门。

只不过朽木露琪亚这人全程颤颤巍巍的。明明挺能说的一人，见到她后愣是半句话都说不利索，一路前行时还低着头小心翼翼地走在最后。

或许是和某人认识久了的缘故，这种不自然的态度在叶莺眼中着实难搞。于是，走到第一个岔路口时，她忍无可忍地叉着腰回过身，面无表情地道：  
“就是她。波尼，上！”

硕大的野猪听闻蹬了蹬腿，以迅雷之势朝少女的方向飞速后扑，一下将她拱进了墙内。

而后，在众人的一脸懵逼中，志波叶莺面色不善地走上前去：  
“我说你能不能正常点？整天摆着这副表情看着就觉得麻烦！”

“可是，海燕大人的事……”

“海燕什么海燕！这都多少年前的事了？做人要学会向前看知道吗——向前看！”  
依然保持着两手抱胸的硬核大爷状姿势，女子一脸头疼地扶了扶额，自言自语般地道，  
“真是的，不是说那家伙有用心教你吗？完全没有得到他傻不拉几的真传。”

“……”

“还不起来？”  
“啊！是！叶莺大人！”  
“大人你个头啊！这都什么年代了称呼能不能别再这么封建了？”  
“是！十分对不起！”

满意地看了眼声音腔调终于全都恢复正常的朽木露琪亚，志波叶莺拍了拍双掌，朝一旁气势汹汹努力替自己助威的宠物野猪努了努嘴，豪气道：  
“走了，波尼！”

没走几步，身后的少女又悠悠发出了话音：  
“那个，志波……桑。”

“嗯？”  
“海燕大人的事……你真的不介意了吗？”

深蓝色发的女子再次回过身，淡淡地瞥了一眼弯着腰几乎要将头埋进地里的少女，朝她伸出了一只手。

“那种情况下你若不按照他的意愿结束他，难道还要让他眼睁睁地看着自己亲手伤害亲人和朋友，从而悔恨终生吗？”  
将朽木露琪亚扶起，志波叶莺看着虚夜宫反着光的地板，平静地接道，  
“若非没有其他选择，想来他也不愿意让你做那个介错之人。”

“我当年，也是一样的。”  
一开始是怕死在他面前。后来，之所以始终不敢正式进入完全虚化的练习控制体内的虚，就是怕万一失败，他就不得不亲手杀了她。

最后的那句没有头亦无尾，在场的众人自然无法了解前因后果。而他们既没问，女子也不想主动提及。当然，或许他们是想问的，只是开口的台词被前方缓缓靠近的掌声堵了回去。

“呀，真是感人的情景啊。”  
还是百年前那张永远假笑着的脸。

市丸银拍着手从前方的通道内不紧不慢地踱步而来。在离他们约莫五米之处停下，无视了其他人纷纷摆出的备战姿势，像是好友多年未见一样，随意地向身后的门框一靠，自然地抬起一只手挥了挥，  
“哟，别来无恙啊志波三席。啊咧，还以为平子队长也会一起来呢。”

市丸银还是那个市丸银，当真是一出现就精准地狙击她的逆鳞。

但志波叶莺未因他的挑衅而行动，只攥紧了腰间的刀。嘴角一挑，她没有放弃口舌之能，扬起眉，阴阳怪气地冷笑着反击道：  
“一百年前的五番队队长已经殉职了，是他的副队长蓝染惣右介一手促成的不是么？市丸三席。”

银发男人一勾嘴角，看起来并没有丝毫恼怒。

倒是黑崎一护猛地睁大了眼，一脸惊讶地道：  
“你说什么？平子他是……”

但没人理他。

“呀，别这么说嘛！”  
悠悠说了一句单句，市丸银话音一停，又想起什么似的转而道，  
“嘛……说的也是，可惜当时平子队长腹背受敌，志波三席却丝毫没有察觉。事后知道了真相，你应该很懊恼吧。”

志波叶莺攥紧了双手，没有回答。  
这是百年来，她心底最深痛的悔恨。

“不过我想，即便你察觉了什么，像平子队长那么敏锐的人也定能完美地圆过去，不将远在九番队的你置于和他一样的境地之中吧。”  
说着话时，不知是有意还是无意，银发男人慢慢收去了一贯狡黠的笑容。又不知是否是她的错觉，他的神色和语气似乎都染上了丝许怅惘，尽管对着她的方向，她却觉得他仿佛透过自己在看别的什么人。而市丸银的这句话对志波叶莺而言，也在无形间减轻了些许她心底积淀多年的重压。

“我知道。这是那个秃子最让人不爽的地方了。”  
然而，他不愿将自己牵扯而入是一回事，自己忽略了他而没能发觉，则是另一回事。

市丸银听闻，似乎苦笑了一下。

半晌的寂静。

很久之后，他才揉了揉脑袋，重又摆出狐狸一样的笑容，挑眉提议道：  
“我猜志波桑这次来虚圈并非是为了救那个小姑娘。那么，为了少走些弯路，不如直接跟我来吧？”

>>>

走过一条漫长幽深的走廊，四周只有不知何种材质制造的似乎是金属的墙面。

志波叶莺和市丸银不熟。  
百年之前，她对他的印象也仅仅停留在“杀了五番队第三席取而代之”和“经常跟着蓝染副队长”的程度。加之在浦原喜助对魂魄消失案的陈述中，亦并未特意出现他的名字，说明当年的事件中，他始终都只简单地跟着蓝染，没有什么其他的行动。

当然，这同样不意味着他就是个值得信任的人。

但她想早日赶回现世是事实。若是他的话可信，她能省下不少事，而若不可信——无论如何，既然来到虚圈，就必是要杀出一条血路的，无论前方是否有埋伏，其实都无关紧要。

因此，当市丸银抛出那个提案后，她没有多想便跟上了他的步伐。

走廊的尽头是一个宽阔的空地，上方有伪造的天穹。再往前走，是一个耸立着的大门。

“到了，就是这里。”  
银发男人回过头来，  
“我想志波桑应当不想旁人打扰，我就先撤了。”

言毕，没等她的反应，便自顾自消失了身影。

志波叶莺和身旁的波尼对视了一眼，走到了大门前。

门虚掩着，平稳雄厚的灵压透过半开的门缝隐隐从内部泄露而出，牵出了记忆深处的怀念与熟悉感。一瞬间，仿佛得到了某种呼唤一般，又或许是因紧张到了极点，心脏开始狂跳。志波叶莺垂于腰间的双手捏紧又松开，就这样怔怔地站了许久，才稍稍调整呼吸，推开门，迈步而入。

大门开启后的微光一点点映照出内部之人的相貌，她感到自己握着斩魄刀的手开始发抖——那凌乱得好似从未梳过的短发、爽朗又幼稚的傻笑。尽管最后一次见面已是百年之前，但那张脸和那副欠抽的表情却与记忆中的混蛋兄长完完全全地、重合了起来。

在得知志波海燕的死讯前，志波叶莺也曾在午夜梦回时幻想过。万一哪天在现世的街道上偶遇他，该会是怎样的场景。只是思考了许久后，她还是觉得自己大约只会在暗中偷偷一窥，应当没有勇气与他直接相对而立吧。  
因此，看着这个和记忆中一模一样的人，她竟连个给出反应的范本都没有。

“哟，叶莺，好久不见！”  
眼前穿着白袍的男人抬起一只手挥了挥权当打招呼，继而扫了一眼她身侧戴着蝴蝶结的野猪，露出越发冒傻气的笑容，  
“哦，波尼也在啊！”

从动作到神态，志波叶莺找不到一丝一毫的破绽。

彼时的波尼已经睁大了双眸，凶神恶煞的瞳孔中闪动出不和谐的泪光。它抬起了足蹄就要冲上前去，却被女子伸手拦在了原地。

浦原喜助说，“虚圈内有志波海燕的灵压”。但不论灵子去到了何处，志波海燕被虚吞噬的结果不会改变。

然而，就在思索着、拦着波尼的手臂稍稍放松之际，身边的野猪还是迫不及待地冲了上去。

糟……

“真高兴再见到你啊，波尼！”  
他弯下腰，一边温和地说着，一边以与记忆中一般无二的动作替它顺着毛。

尽管依旧保持着理智，但那一模一样的行为习惯还是让志波叶莺晃了晃神，竟条件反射地开始怀疑自己的判断。而就在发愣之际，只见不远处的那个男人一手抚着波尼的皮毛，另一手却缓缓从背后抽出了什么。

“波尼——！”  
女子大喊了一声冲上前去，将它推至一旁，以最快的速度抽出腰间的斩魄刀挡住斩下的白刃。

“是么……？一百年不见，看起来斩术有所进步。”  
“再怎么说都一百年了，你应当不会以为我的实力还和那时候一样吧。”

“嘛，当然。”  
面前的人笑了笑，  
“不管怎么说，在那个案件之前很多年，你就几乎不再来十三番队了，对你的最新情况不了解也情有可原，不是么？更别说那个案件时，当我知道你作为先遣队前去调查，你已经和静灵庭断了联系。”

无助，失落，却略带宠溺的——这是志波叶莺想象过的，那时的志波海燕会有的表情。

“我去找过六车队长，他说你两天前就没有再向番队内传信。我就又抱着侥幸心理去五番队询问平子队长，想着或许他会知道，但……”  
“后来六车队长亲自出动，我们就在那儿呆坐了一整天，最后得到的却是九番队队长和副队长灵压消失的消息。”

“我想去找你，但我只是个三席，不能擅自出动。那时候总队长召开紧急队首会议，平子队长就对我说，他一定会主动申请参与调查，然后，若你还活着，将你平安带回来。”  
他说着，笑容带上了些许自嘲，  
“可就连他自己，都没能回来。”

“……”

关于百年前的那件事，志波叶莺虽已知道不少细节，但有关先遣队失联后的情况，浦原喜助所知不多，而平子真子则从未真正完整告知过她，每次都是东拉西扯地说些别的话题。  
现在看来，大约那也是他自己不想回忆的过往。

此时此刻，大脑一片空白，心脏在抽痛，只余面前之人的话音和随之生出的图景在脑中一遍遍地回放。

而战场之上的变化，往往只取决于某一瞬间。

下一秒，一把长刀就从前方干净利落地扎入她的胸腔，贯穿了她的身体。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

#19

诛心之语从来都是最有效的。

然其实还是那句话——志波海燕被虚吞噬已是事实。  
若他真能战胜虚重新控制自己的身体，那么就应当和现在的他们一样同为“假面”，但面前这人身上没有一丝一毫死神该有的灵力。  
若它是个货真价实的虚，就只有两种可能。一种是当初吞噬海燕的那只虚回虚圈重组并复活了，另一种则是有某只虚吞噬了那只被斩杀了的虚的灵子，获得了它的全部力量。  
无论是以上哪一种可能，都足以断定面前的这个只是志波海燕的躯壳。

尽管志波叶莺还是被动摇了。

好在，那贯穿身体的一刀，亦足以使她清醒。

利器刺入身体的一刻，求生的本能使女子稍稍位移避开了一击致命的部位。而后，在面前的虚没来得及将刀收回之时，她抬起一只手抓住了胸前的这把利刃：  
“多谢你……不知名的破面。我猜……你是破面吧。”  
“多谢你……让我再次见到海燕……虽说只是躯壳，但我也能……送他一程。”

“哈？‘送他一程’？！你在说笑么？！”  
收去了先前所有的温柔，志波海燕的皮囊露出了违和又疯狂的笑容，  
“看看现在的情况！要死的可是你啊！”

志波叶莺没有答。她轻咳了一声，攥紧了握着利刃的手，慢慢抬起另一只手，对准面前那人的额头。  
而后，微微一笑，不到半刻，就有一道惊雷于刹那间轰碎了他的头。

“破道之八十八——飞龙击贼震天雷炮。”

……

“好痛苦！好痛苦！蓝染大人！救我！”

有些事一旦错过了，就再也没有补救的机会了。即便来虚圈走一遭，也是一样。这世上从来都没有后悔药。

白刃上的血液随着时间的流逝慢慢凝固。大脑开始昏昏沉沉，志波叶莺靠在波尼脚边，强迫自己保持着呼吸的顺畅，又用手死死捏着刀刃，以痛觉刺激着神经从而保持清醒。

她不能死。  
她要活着回到现世。

就在这时，先前已经离开的市丸银再次瞬步出现在了她身旁。他看着她，面上已收去了那惯有的虚情假意的笑容。

志波叶莺朝他挪了一步。  
身体的极度不适使她没能保持住平衡，整个人跌倒在地。但她还是抓住了银发男人下摆的衣袂，没有顾忌所谓的尊严，就这样侧卧在他脚边祈求道：  
“拜托你……帮我开启黑腔。”

>>>

这是志波叶莺第一次如此感激市丸银。

野猪疾跑的颠簸之下，内腑的疼痛被无限放大，按捺不住发出难忍的呻吟，身下的波尼便立时停下了脚步。  
但它能做的，不过是站在原地无助地哀嚎。

然而此刻的志波叶莺连判断自己身处何处的能力都已丧失。她只能看见四周模糊的高楼，并由此得出已然回到现世的结论。

幸好，或许“一只硕大的野猪驮着一个重伤的人”这样的情景在能看见灵体的人类眼中实在太过违和，很快，女子就听到了一个略耳熟的声音。

……

就这样，志波叶莺被带到了有泽龙贵的家中。

将她侧身安置在软塌上，与她有着相同发色的少女无措地看着她心口的长刀。没有询问前因后果，心急如焚地道：  
“现在怎么办？要先把这把刀拔出来么？”

“别……”  
志波叶莺半睁着眼，勉强从肺中抽出多余的空气，慢慢解释道，  
“现在……拔刀……如果你……不会处理的话……我会……失血过多……而死。”

“那到底怎么办？！”  
少女听闻越发焦急了。

其实人类都有手机，他们也有，她可以用打电话的方式。  
但志波叶莺已经没有余力说出这么多字。

“对了，平子！”  
好在，在原地打了会儿转后，有泽龙贵就想到了什么似的，大声喊道，  
“你和一护他们一起离开时，我在那个叫浦原喜助的人的店里看到了他！说不定他有办法！”  
说完复又蔫了下去，  
“可是……我没有他的联系方式。”

能想到这一层已经足够。

尽管叶莺不知少女所言到底是怎么回事，但已然没有深究的必要。她调整了一下呼吸，断断续续地报出了早已烂熟于心的号码。

毕竟是黑崎一护多年的好友，有泽龙贵是个聪明人。尽管女子报出的那串数字稍显突兀，但她仅仅愣怔了片刻，就马上猜出了其中的关窍。  
于是，在手机上按出对应的号码，十几秒后，电话那头便传来了平子真子的声音：  
“MOXIMOXI，这里是平子！”

“我是有泽龙贵。”  
稍稍缓了口气，少女冷静地自报家门，并说明情况，  
“志波桑现在在我家，受了很重的伤。”

“你说什么？！”

事实上，尽管平子真子在他们班呆过一段时间，但她和他从未有过交集。真要说有什么印象，除去浦原商店见到的那次，其余的都停留在他刚转校去的那几天吊儿郎当的形象。  
当然，即便那日她没能听见浦原喜助和平子真子的对话，那数分钟亦足以颠覆少女对他的印象。

焦急的话音一落，电话那头的男人随即降下了音调，沉声道：  
“地点？”  
明明只有两个字，却沉重强势而不容拒绝。

……

五分钟。  
不，恐怕一分钟都不到。

平子真子是从窗户直接进来的，省去了最基本的礼节，甚至都未曾看有泽龙贵一眼就径直奔入了她安置志波叶莺的地方。

墨蓝色发的女子依旧颤抖着半睁着双眸，嘴角的血迹已经干涸，她的胸前，衣服碎片与刀锋和皮肉混合着凝固在一起。看到他时，她原本机械无神的瞳孔有了稍许的聚焦。

将她唯一完好无损的那只手护入掌心，金发男人低着头打量着面前费力地大喘着气、伤痕累累的人。  
他看起来并没有对眼前的景象感到意外，只是在沉默了许久后，忽得紧蹙着双眉猛地将头撇向立在一旁的波尼。后者弱弱地“嗷呜”了一声便垂下头去，似乎是打算坦然接受可能的责备。

但他最终还是长叹了一口气，没有说话。

尽管这些行为在礼节上属实不妥，但有泽龙贵端得不会因此而动怒。她摇了摇头，正欲关上窗时，又有一人出现在了视线内。

那是一个和蔼的胖大叔。他的一只手提着医药箱，喘着粗气，一看便是拼命赶路所致。

“小八！”  
内屋的平子真子没有给他缓冲休息的时间，急迫地扬声道，  
“没时间了，快过来！”

“好！”  
好脾气地应了一声，有昭田钵玄朝龙贵欠一欠身，便也径直走入了里屋。

金发男人朝床的侧边小踱了一步，将最佳的位置让给他。

幽幽的橙色光芒在室内亮起，有昭田钵玄将双掌虚按在女子胸前，闭上双眼。

有泽龙贵站在他们身后。只见女子胸前狰狞的图景在暖光中慢慢变化，最终——看那样子，应是回到了白刃方刺入身体的那一瞬间。血液顺着刀刃流淌而下，而后变为血色的粘稠水滴落到地面，一点一滴地汇集。  
下一秒，橙色的结界立时包裹住女子胸前的刀刃，有昭田钵玄的侧额亦渗出了紧张的冷汗：  
“要拔刀了。”

志波叶莺点了点头。

“啊呃……”  
痛苦的呻吟声和白刃划过肌理内腑的闷响交织着弥散入空气中，刀刃离开身体的那一瞬间，鲜血就如拉了闸一般争先恐后地喷涌而出。

如此血腥的情景使有泽龙贵下意识地闭上双眼，不忍再看。而平子真子则紧握着女子的手心，敛着双眉分外冷静地看着眼前的一切。直到橙色的结界亮起，那个伤口变得不再同之前那般可怖，才几不可察地喘了口气，拭去侧额的汗滴，将目光转向身旁的人，轻声问道：  
“怎么样了？”

有昭田钵玄长吁了一口气：  
“脱离危险了。”

“辛苦了，小八。”  
“嗨。”

接下来的正常工序，是上药和包扎。  
有泽龙贵不通这些，因此，数分钟后，室内就只剩下了平叶二人。

为了方便作业，平子真子直接撕开了女子的衣衫，娴熟地敷药上绷带，埋头于手中的事，一言不发。

志波叶莺就靠坐在男子的臂弯间，将全身的力量尽皆压在他的手臂上，头朝后搁上他的肩。如此，稍稍仰首，她就能看见他的下巴和侧脸。

或许是为彻底止血，绷带上身，缠绕的力道并不轻柔，勒上伤口时便不可避免地再次牵动了痛觉神经。她条件反射地一颤，他干练的动作亦在同一瞬间紧张地一顿，过了很久，才敢小心翼翼地继续方才的进程。

“疼吗？”

“嗯。”  
叶莺看着他，笑着回了一个单音节。

“你还笑得出来。”  
态度恶劣地呛了一句，平子真子的声线带着一丝沙哑。

她说：  
“我好想你。”

而后稍顿话音，又补了一句，  
“对不起。”

“……突然之间道什么歉？”  
他微微晃神，但立时恢复了常有的态度和语气，  
“还有都跟你说了多少次了，别对我说这三个字。”

志波叶莺没有回话。不解释、亦不应答。

没过多久，全身——包括一只手掌便都被绷带包了个一丝不透。平子真子将剩余的物件重新放回药箱中，脱下外套将女子严严实实地包裹住，才终究正眼凝视向她。  
半晌后，俯身轻吻她的额。

全身冰凉，额头滚烫。

金发男人蹙起眉，收紧了双臂的怀抱，将她揽在臂弯间捂了一会儿。许久才站起身，启了启唇，声线轻柔：  
“已经没事了。不必强撑，想睡就睡吧。我带你回家。”

……

>>>

平子真子踏出房间时，怀中之人已然昏睡过去。他看了有昭田钵玄一眼，对方了然地起身后，淡淡地道：  
“回去吧，小八。”

和蔼的胖大叔微微颔首。他便又用眼神示意了一番趴在一旁的波尼。后者同样直起四肢后，金发男人转身面向坐于沙发上的蓝发少女，深深地弯下腰去：  
“多谢你，有泽桑。”  
他的话音郑重而肃穆，当初学校里那不正经的形象就仿佛是记忆的错位一般。

“别这样，我只是……”  
有泽龙贵站起来，连连摆手。

“接受吧，人类的少女。”  
缓缓打断她的话，有昭田钵玄礼貌地半闭着眼，温和道，  
“虽说避开了要害，但若不是你及时将她安置下来，叶莺小姐恐怕……”言及此，他闭了口，隐去了不详的词汇。

于是龙贵没再多说什么。  
然而，看着面前的男人下垂的金色发丝和他怀中昏迷不醒的人，她蹙起眉，想到当初与女子同去虚圈的青梅竹马，忧心忡忡地道：  
“一护他，也一直在做这么危险的事么？”

平子真子听闻直起了身。  
耷拉着双眼审视了一会儿一脸担忧的少女，他侧头看向窗外的碧天云朵，淡然的、一字一顿地答道：  
“是啊。但——那是一护自己的选择。”

“一旦下定了决心，任何人都改变不了他们的决定。”  
如此一言，金发男人阖起眸，无奈地叹道，  
“说到底，都是一样难搞的性格。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 或许有人会问打戏？要什么打戏，叶妹子比九刃强多了。他要不诛心结果就是被秒杀，现在把妹子伤成这样其实已经赚了【傲娇脸】  
> 然后因为小八的能力其实是时间回溯，所以治疗的地方就那么写了。这就别考据了，原著也没明说，大家就各自按各自理解的来好了。  
> 平子最后的那句话我来翻译一下：【他们志波家】都是一样难搞的性格。


	20. Chapter 20

#20

大战在即。

一周后。

月明星稀，街道两边店铺的灯火暗了一盏又一盏，路上的鼎沸之声逐渐减弱下去，繁华的都市亦在月色中缓缓地陷入安睡。

此刻的假面军势仓库同样处于一片寂静之中，金发男人爬上屋顶，果然又见到了靠坐在集装箱边的人。

“还不睡啊。”  
移门拉动的声响将女子的视线引了过来，志波叶莺懒洋洋地回过头，随着来人的靠近慢慢移动着目光的焦点。

“你在外面晃晃悠悠的，要我怎么睡得着啊呆子。”  
平子真子在她身旁坐下，没好气道。

她重又看向一片漆黑的夜空：  
“我也睡不着。”

“怎么了？”

志波叶莺没有说话，朝他身边挪了一步，两手环过他的脖颈，侧倒下身子，将头靠到他胸前，许久才道：  
“是明天吧，崩玉觉醒的日子。”

明日就是最后的决战了。

习惯地拢一拢女子身上的外衫，方将指尖移动到她的侧肩便触摸到了薄布之下的绷带。平子真子垂首看向她，思忖了片刻后，微微启唇：  
“我说呆子……”

然完整的字句尚未吐完，她便抬起一只手捂住了他的嘴。

“你了解我的，不要劝我。”  
四目相对，志波叶莺目光坚决。

本也清楚她大抵不会听自己的劝告放弃参战，平子真子叹了口气，转而道：  
“伤怎么样了？”

“没大碍，已经可以战斗了。”

“我看看。”

她没有拒绝，重又将手攀上他的颈，任他弓起背掀开自己浴衣的领口。

白色的绷带上尚渗着深红的血丝，他小心地触上去，可以感到伤口处已平整了许多。  
但仅凭这样是远远不够的。  
平子真子抬眼瞥向正将目光定在自己身上的人，稍一迟疑，加大了手下按压的力道。

志波叶莺皱了皱眉。  
但也仅仅皱了皱眉，连哼都没有哼一声。

立时撤去了手力，金发男人看着女子坦然又倔强的目光，无奈地笑道：  
“我记得那时候在真央，第一次斩术实践课，有人下手没个轻重伤了你的膝盖。不过被木剑削掉了一层皮的程度，就让你喊疼了很久，我帮你上药时，你还不停地抱怨我不够温柔。”

“呵……”  
女子听毕也哼笑了一声，扬眉道，  
“那时候不是你说的吗？‘如果这点都承受不了的话，以后若是被真刀砍伤要怎么办’。而且，不过是被贯穿腹部而已，一百年前又不是没有经历过。”  
她的神态十分轻松，如此说着，又想到了什么似的，朝他耳边凑了凑，  
“你知道吗？和被白檀的能力直接腐蚀相比，干净利落的一刀其实好受多了。”

“住口吧。”  
平子真子听闻蹙起眉，面色不善地放大了音量，  
“用斩魄刀的强腐蚀能力抑制虚化，这么乱来的事你居然还好意思开口炫耀。一百年前要不是有小八，就连喜助的疫苗也救不了你。”

“可为了不像别人一样直接散为灵子，那是我当时能想到的唯一办法。”  
话至此，看着男人越发愠怒的脸，志波叶莺蹭了蹭他的下颚，柔声哄道，  
“好嘛，我不说了，别生气。”

他半眯起眼，一本正经地垂首将她审视许久，才再次长叹一口气，伸过双手，将她的全身锁进怀中。

“真子。”  
“什么啊？”

她闭上眼，没有再说话。

初遇蓝染，逆抚就发出了极度强烈的反应，如今交手再即，它的骚动依旧不减。  
伸手握住正和怀中之人的并排而躺的刀，待其消停下来，平子真子抬头看着空中的残月，张开手掌，将两把刀一同罩在了掌心。

这样安静的现世明日就不会再有了。  
但仍有，即便明日之后，亦想继续守护的存在。

吾等因无形而恐惧。  
却从不曾因无形而孤独。

于是再次挥下手中的刀刃。  
以假面之名。

>>>

白色的雷刀倏忽凭空炸开，朝着来人的右臂拦腰锯去。原本正欲以刀尖削向金发男子左眼的人猛地一愣，急忙弯臂将手收回，朝后方翻了一步。

“百年不见了你还是只会偷袭啊东仙要。”  
在还算不错的时机赶到了战场，同伴们各自寻到了自己的对手。眼看着又企图从旁耍小动作的紫发男人，志波叶莺瞬步上前正对向曾经的五席。

刚才若是他敢不马上撤离，那么在他的刀尖碰触到平子真子前，他的手臂就会先一步被白雷切断。

后退一步和金发男人背对而立，墨蓝色发的女子看着一如既往面无表情的东仙要，冷笑着嘲讽道：  
“不过想想也是，不是真子的对手，也只能靠着偷袭谋得几分胜算了。”

“我听说过，以高超的灵压控制力将鬼道的能量极限压缩，并控制其在目标处释放。这样一来，即便是高号数鬼道也不会因范围过大而误伤队友，更难被人察觉鬼道的来袭。”  
眼盲的男子朝身后退了一步，平静地转过头来，  
“百年前虽隶属同一个番队，今天倒是第一次见识到。但，你这，难道不也是偷袭么？”

“挺能说的嘛。或许算吧，对正常人来说。”  
志波叶莺不置可否地摊了摊手，  
“但你这个瞎子就别趁机给我扣帽子了。无论鬼道的路径显示与否，你都看不见，不是么？”

东仙要“哼”了一声，举着刀直刺而来。

她见状抬手道：  
“缚道之三十九……”

舍弃吟唱的咒语尚未念完，就有一个高大的人以巨大的手甲挡住了对方的攻击。志波叶莺歪了歪头，只见来人穿着印有“七”字的队长羽织。他背对着她，头部的位置被棕白色的绒毛覆盖着，想来长相应是较有特色的类型：  
“七番队队长？”

“我来帮你们，假面的客人！”  
高声发表了一句结论性的发言，他偏头看向她，她便也刚好看见了他的长相。

该说，其实长得挺可爱的。

叶莺相当愉悦地扬了扬眉，在对方再次张口仿佛要解释缘由时，爽快地道：  
“好啊。”  
而后向远方一跃，抬手补充，  
“我不擅长近身战，T的工作就交给你了……哦，所谓T，按人类的说法就是前锋。”

……

志波叶莺对自己的能力有着精确的定位，亦从没想过用自己那差强人意的白打和斩术水平学人家的样子肉搏对砍。鬼道是她的专长，因而在有人在前方做主力的情况下，她才能发挥最大的效用。  
无论是对战场本身，还是对同伴。

她知道，这也应当是真子最放心的、她参与决战的方式。

而事实就是如此。

在远处俯瞰战场时，便有着最远的视野。  
半小时后，她清楚地看见了先后死去的第二十刃和第一十刃。

我方正面战场的胜利无疑是提高士气的最好来源，但她没想到的是，蓝染竟自行消灭了第三十刃，直接对上了剩下的几人。

之后就看见了被腰斩的日世里。  
她有试图以鬼道阻止，但神枪的速度太快，她跟不上。

眼睁睁地看着同伴垂危而自己无能为力亦可轻易动摇军心。然而，就在志波叶莺观望着离开战场来到日世里身旁的小八而愣神之际，熟悉的声线将她从脑中乱七八糟的猜测中拉了出来——

“别东张西望，管好你自己的敌人——！”

冷静而果决，是平子真子曾经作为队长时常用的语气。他就是这样，无论眼前的变化足以让人产生多大的动摇，都能在一瞬间恢复冷静、稳定人心。  
无可匹敌的领导力，这是她最欣赏他的地方之一。

虽然尽管如此，她还是担心着那里的情况，但如今，相信他才是最有效的方式。  
——不过，也是时候赶紧解决掉眼前的麻烦了。

于是志波叶莺没再关注别处，瞬步到狛村左阵身后，将全部的注意力集中到了虚化后的东仙要身上。

“缚道之六十一——六杖光牢！”

六道金光一同飞出。她将原本简单对着目标的手掌翻转着竖起，就有一道光柱当先旋转着冲上前去挡住了敌人刺出的利刃。  
原本用于抵挡并反击狛村的攻击被莫名其妙的东西拦截，东仙惊讶地“什么”了一声，急忙后跳躲避天谴的挥砍，却在下一秒被解放后的风死锁住了喉，重重地撞进远处现世高楼的钢筋水泥之中。

而后，在他还未来得及动弹之际，六道光柱亦在同一时间将他死死钉在了原地。

志波叶莺瞬步到他面前，贴脸瞄准。

“你居然还会这一手。”

“你做过人类的阅读理解题吗？他们会把很多相似的东西整理成同一个概念。”  
扫视了一眼停到自己身旁同样一脸讶异的两人，志波叶莺也不避讳，  
“我确实可以用压缩灵子的方式隐藏鬼道的路径，但我同样可以改变灵子路径以控制鬼道发射后的形状和轨迹……没办法，既然不擅长白打和斩术，就只能将鬼道发挥到极致用于弥补自己的短板了。要是用一个词形容的话，大约就是‘操控鬼道’吧。”

言毕，她噤声沉默了一会儿，依旧没有马上放出已在弦上的破道，追问道：  
“对了，冒昧问一下，你们刚才总是在说的‘杀害挚爱之人却无法报仇’云云究竟是什么情况？若是一般人，只要你敢告去静灵庭，定会有人帮你将他绳之以法。除非……”

“莫非——”  
微微一顿，志波叶莺半眯起眼，试探道，  
“你的仇人，姓纲弥代？”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日份的：纲弥代时滩快去死吧！（1/1）  
> 至于叶妹子的能力，简单说就是鬼道点满瞬步95白打斩术勉强60的样子。然后鬼道运用非常强，可以理解为顶配雏森


	21. Chapter 21

#21

志波叶莺再次醒来前，脑中尚回放着对空座大战最后的记忆。

终于认真起来的蓝染借着镜花水月的完全催眠将所有人玩弄于股掌之中，数名队长级纷纷被他砍伤，从天空直直掉落至地面。她无暇顾及其他，急急忙忙使用“吊星”接下重伤落地的金发男子，而下一秒，锋利的刀刃终是落到了自己身上。  
是从侧肩斜跨过背脊的干脆又冗长的一刀。

绽开的皮肉将旧伤残留的余痛一股脑地全都牵扯而出，剧痛使得她没有任何自救的余力，落入了碎石瓦砾之间。而后，砖瓦断裂处的尖刺直直地从背后刺入脏腑，本就没完全愈合的内腑之伤便也在一瞬间生生撕裂开来。  
她忍不住吐出一口血水，之后就失去了意识。

这次睁开眼，首先进入眼帘的是一个点滴瓶。全身冰凉，如同进入了冰窖一般，但大脑却烫得发晕，身体内部是难忍的刺痛感，仿佛被扎入了无数细小的铁针。

“大……姐？”  
已不再陌生的声线从一旁传来。志波叶莺侧了侧头，只见志波岩鹫探着脑袋小心翼翼地看着自己。他呆愣了很久，好像是不敢相信自己的眼睛，半晌才反应过来，一下将头埋到了她枕边，大哭道，  
“呜呜呜呜空鹤大姐……大姐她终于醒了！”

听着这个言论，她便又注意到了正站在自家小弟后方的志波空鹤。  
与志波岩鹫相比，她的神色平静不少。视线相交时，朝她温和一笑，只不过眼底闪着淡淡的微光。

——看来比起妹妹，还是弟弟更需要安慰些。  
得出这个结论后，志波叶莺收起下颚，抬起一只手揉了揉志波岩鹫的脑袋，低声哄道：  
“好了好了，我这不是好好的吗？哭哭啼啼对得起你那些有气势的自称吗？你看看波尼——”

话音落，一旁就无缝传出了野猪的长嚎声。女子抬起眸，只见向来酷帅狂霸拽的某猪此刻正洒着更夸张的宽面泪捶胸顿……哦不，踩地顿足着。

“……”  
空座大战前夕，志波叶莺趁波尼睡着之际将它偷偷扔给了浦原，并要求他把它带回志波家。如今这毫无征兆的打脸想必是自家宠物的报复。

但，虽说人和猪同时发出的嚎叫声听着有些吵，她还是在其中找到了“家”的感觉。所有人都是那么自然，就仿佛她根本没有在外漂泊百年。  
被空鹤扶着靠坐上身后的软垫，墨蓝色发的女子瞥着不知何时转而开始抱头痛哭的岩鹫和波尼，露出了一个明媚的笑容。

不一会儿，那个陪伴自己百年的灵压亦晃进了感官。  
志波叶莺愣了一下，心中涌上五味杂陈的感觉。循着灵觉将视线投过去，就见金发男子正斜靠在门框边注视着他们的方向，嘴角轻勾，面上的笑容尚未散去。

“真子……”

目光触上，平子真子走了进来。

待他靠近，她就伸出未打点滴的那只手缠上他的肩颈，将头埋进他的颈窝：  
“真子，你……你怎么样了？”

他也将五指插入了她发间，小心地揽着她：  
“嗯。”

“那日世里……”

“早就脱离危险了，大约再过几天就能痊愈。”  
认真地回答着她，他的声线带着一丝沙哑，还有淡淡的担忧，  
“大家都好，只有你一个人昏迷了整整半个月。”

志波叶莺没有说话，摩挲着面前之人领口之下的肌肤和厚厚的绷带，不知为何就落下泪来。好在她始终埋着头，除了他之外，应当没有其他人可以知晓。

“哎，看来我们家大姐终于还是要被拱走了，是吧波尼。”  
彼时，志波空鹤爽朗的声线突兀地遁入了空气中。

女子这才将双眸露出来，只见自家灵性的宠物当即配合地“嗷呜”了一声。

自己的苏醒似乎终于让自家已然长大成熟的小妹放下了心。那日，志波空鹤朝志波岩鹫丢下一句“我先回去做些准备，等大姐康复想回家的话就带她回来”便离开了。

然而，明明她的伤势远不及日世里那么严重，几天过去却总没有多少好转。志波叶莺每每从昏昏沉沉中转醒，志波岩鹫和波尼都陪在她身旁，忙忙碌碌地跑前跑后，看起来倒甚是开朗。  
她有时也会看见平子真子，但他并非每次都在，她问过岩鹫，他告诉她似乎是总队长有事找他。

一周后的某一天，再次醒来时，井上织姬正坐在她的病榻旁。一个和小八相似的结界在她上方张开，温暖的灵压环绕过皮肤肌理，慢慢修复着身上的伤痕。志波叶莺将双眼扒开一条缝朝外看去，只见平子真子站在橙发少女斜后方，满脸凝重地垂首沉默着。

那是可以切身感受到的内外伤同时的快速愈合。

尚不是十分清醒，女子重又闭上眼。僵硬的身体随着时间的流逝渐趋灵活，约莫十分钟后，椅子向后微挪的声音传来，身旁的少女站起身喘了口气，认真道：  
“呼……这样就可以了。”

“麻烦了，织姬酱。其实叶莺的伤本也不必让你特意从现世来一趟，但实在是迟迟无法愈合。”  
“嗨嗨，没关系，都是我该做的！”

井上织姬离开后，志波岩鹫便坐到一旁再次将手探上她的额。  
志波叶莺睁开眼，他一如既往唤了她一声，而后很快将注意力集中进了掌心，过了一会儿，皱着眉朝立于一旁的平子真子道：  
“确定喊井上来就行了吗？可是大姐的额头还是很烫啊。”

“放心吧，我去问过卯之花桑了，都是因为伤口不愈合的缘故。现在井上织姬治好了她的伤，很快就能康复了。”  
“可是，为什么大姐她……”

“好烦啊岩鹫，你是十万个为什么吗？哪来这么多问题？”  
就在两人你一言我一语之际，仰躺在病床上的人用略带不耐烦的语气横插入了对话间。

……

事实上，尽管志波岩鹫没能将字句吐完，志波叶莺还是可以猜到他完整的问题。  
——为什么她的伤会无法愈合。

其实答案无非就是那些。  
她的魂魄质量早已有所折损，前段时间又一伤再伤，量变积累到一定程度，恶性循环下，折损也就因此被加重了罢了。  
这不是任何人的责任，一切都源于她自己的选择。

但在那一瞬间，她清楚地看见了平子真子脸上一闪而过的自责。

因而，她必须在岩鹫将话问出口前打断他，并以“有话想和真子单独说”为由将他暂时遣出去。  
当然，她也确实有话想问。

“真子。”  
将一只手扣入他的五指指缝，她凝视着他，笑着问道，  
“岩鹫说山老头找过你，怎么了？”

>>>

志波叶莺正式痊愈出院是在一周之后。

那日，平子真子如实告知她已然答应山本元柳斎重国的提议重回静灵庭担任五番队队长后，她沉默了很久很久。  
“为什么？”  
他回答道：“与其对体制不满，不如就坐上那个位置，想办法让其向自己期望的方向改变。”  
她便没再说话，往后的几天也没再和他讨论复位之事。

自那之后，他就像百年前在现世重遇后那样，时时守在她身旁，从未没问过她是否要一同归队之类的问题。

日子就这样平淡地过了几天，平淡得好像官复原职云云从未发生过。直到三天后同伴们结伴来四番队探望她时，他将这个决定告知他们，惹得猿柿日世里第二天就愤然回了现世。

再然后就是出院之后。

志波叶莺是昨夜离开四番队治疗室的。但将她送回空鹤造的新房子后，到现在为止，今天下午，她都没有再见到他。  
但也能猜到一些，因为他同她说过，会等到她伤愈再上任。如今，必是加紧回番队进行任前准备工作了，毕竟大战期间，现任五番队副队长可伤得不轻啊。

>>>

一番队队舍还是和百年前一样庄严肃穆而无趣。

无视了站在大门边两个看门死神时不时朝自己瞟来的目光，深蓝色发的女子穿着存于家中的常服，兀自淡然地等候在原地。

半小时后，厚重的大门缓缓开启，她便踏步向队舍内部走去。走过两重纸门，来到一番队会议正厅。

山本元柳斎重国正拄着拐杖坐在中心的主位上，他的前侧方八名队长并排而立。

志波叶莺并认不全如今的队长们，但稍稍环顾后，发觉除了空缺的三个位置外涅茧利和浮竹十四郎也不在场。朽木露琪亚单膝跪在门边，手臂上缠着代表十三番队副官的臂章。看见她，她稍稍一惊，但很快意识到了如今自己身处何处，再次规规矩矩地低下了头。

“你是……”

一番队内的气氛虽肃穆，但从来都影响不了她。因为即使没落已久，她都是志波家的本家血脉。  
坦然对上山本元柳斎重国蓦然投来的威严视线，亦未像其他死神一般跪地行礼，志波叶莺淡然自若地走到正厅的中央站定，平静道：  
“我目前不是死神，以‘假面军势’和护庭十三队的平行关系，应当没必要向护庭十三队总队长行礼吧。”

山本元柳斎重国没有回答，她便当他默认了。

“那……”  
半刻的寂静后，他慢慢开口，  
“今日来此，有何贵干？”

“我听说了，‘为了填补缺失队长的空缺，防止庭内起乱’，你们把真子他们叫来补缺了。而除了他们之外，再没有邀请其他人回归。我理解，毕竟曾经的队长和副队长若都官复原职，就会对现有的庭内体系造成影响，也易引发不满和混乱。但若不让他们复职，你们自己也开不出那个口。”  
志波叶莺歪头道，  
“不过，既然为了静灵庭的稳定可以任命体内有虚力量的他们，再多收我一个应当也没什么不可以吧。”

“我不需要任何职位，只有一个要求。”  
说着，她半眯起眼，不卑不亢地扬声道，  
“——加入平子真子的五番队。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就经常看见有人黑织姬说她只会治疗敌人。其实没有啊，官方小说有写她有积极帮助空座大战战后的治疗工作，深得卯之花信任，还拿到了四番队的神传令机


	22. Chapter 22

#22

在得到护庭十三队总队长山本元柳斎重国的首肯后，志波叶莺方单膝下跪行队员之礼。

礼毕，走出一番队会议室不久，听见了某个久违的声音：  
“叶莺酱！喂——！叶莺酱！”

是京乐春水。

叶莺从小就对这个看起来玩世不恭的人甚有好感，离开家乡百年，如今虽对护庭十三队还有些怨气，却似乎从未烧到他身上。

于是女子止了步，礼貌地颔首道：  
“好久不见，春水大叔。”

“是啊，有百年了吧。”  
京乐春水听闻抬了抬头顶的斗笠，仰首一望敞亮的天空，感慨地道，  
“呀，看到你和莉莎酱他们都平安无事，我心里也释怀了不少。不过，今天应该是你头一次踏入一番队吧——怎么说呢，挺让人意外的。”

“是啊，出生以来的头一次。”  
叹息着附和了一句，默然良久，在一处偏僻的空地处驻足，志波叶莺看着京乐春水同记忆中一样的笑容，淡淡地开口，  
“我知道，任命体内有虚能力的人一定获得过中央四十六室的批准。但我不信任中央四十六室，无论是作为志波家的后裔，还是……”

稍顿话音，她半闭起眼，回忆着前几天的经历：  
“真子宣布这件事时大家都在我的病房里，日世里当场就生气地狠狠将他揍了一顿。和以前单纯的打打闹闹不同，她那天下手真的很重，但我没有阻止。毕竟，我自己也不想他重新当回这个队长。”

“中央四十六室既可以抛弃他们一次，那就可能还会有后面的二三四五次。”  
微风拂过，捻起女子墨蓝色的发丝。她长叹了一口气，阖起眸，无力却无可奈何地道，  
“但，既然他做了这个决定，如今，我也只想做不会再让自己后悔的事情而已。”

“就不会觉得不甘心吗？以你的实力只做个普通队员。”  
数秒的寂静后，京乐春水靠着大树的枝干，懒洋洋地将两手交叉垫在脑后，  
“这样的话，番队名册上你的名字可是要被挤在两百个人中间找都找不到的哦。”

“呵……名册什么的，无所谓。”  
志波叶莺嗤笑了一声，云淡风轻地道。

>>>

她终究赶上了他的上任。

志波叶莺身形娇小，隐藏灵压后，轻易便可隐入两百多名队员之间。平子真子上任那天，她就站在人群中间，静静地听着他比一百年前初次担任队长时简短许多的陈述。

据京乐春水所说，“是否要任用拥有虚力量的人为队长”这点在她昏迷期间于庭内产生了诸多争论，看来即便上头早已拍板，队员之间的争辩仍有着一定程度的余热。  
因此，这场早会是在一片喧嚣中开始的，虽并未在一片喧嚣中结束。

护庭十三队各番队中，最忙的便是番队名册上按照官职顺序排在前十位的那几人，虽说也有一定的特权。每个番队配有专门的职务室供他们处理公务，而理论而言，除正副队长及高位席官外，其他任何人都是无权踏入职务室及室外的院子的。  
当然，不享有特权也有与之相对的好处，便是可以真正做到无所事事。

早会结束后，志波叶莺便随便寻了个无人的走廊，靠在支撑房舍的柱子边看起了书，依然隐藏着灵压——其实她自己也不知为何要这么做。

这是她前几天请矢胴丸莉莎从现世带来的书，是罗武曾经安利的漫画周刊的最新一期。本还发愁着这一期看完后，之后想看更新太过麻烦，谁知话音刚落，她就看见莉莎双目一亮，好像在一瞬间打开了某个开关。  
总之，昨日她回志波家时，她就已成为了家中食客，据说是想办什么大事。

>>>

漫画相比小说最大的坏处，便是这本书看着虽厚，要看完却耗不了多少时间。而看完后找不到其他可做的事，按照她一贯的习惯，之后自然很快便会……

猛地惊醒时天色已暗了大半，只余下了天边的一抹残霞，整个院落内静寂无声。  
志波叶莺睁开眼，愣愣地看着上方熟悉又陌生的屋舍砖瓦，大脑当机了许久，才想起自己所处的地点。

这次还真是彻底睡过头了……  
这么想着时，单手朝前撑着走廊地板，微微欠身，辅一斜过身子，就有什么物件从侧肩滑到了地上。条件反射地想要伸手去捡，然她尚未够到，已有一只手先行将其捡起，重新盖到了她身上。

思维一时有些当机，志波叶莺又发了会儿呆。许久，才抬起头，看向正坐在自己身边的人。

“真子？”  
事实上，隐藏灵压之后，加之此地偏僻，她本以为他是发现不了她的。

平子真子坐在身旁，另一侧放着一盏油灯。一条腿被她枕着，另一条腿上平放着公文纸张，而她身上盖着的，是他的羽织。

“你也太乱来了，要是被其他人看见怎么办？”  
她重又躺下去，闭上眼，懒洋洋地道。

“下班时间早过了，现在这里只有我们两个。”  
他搁下了手中的笔，一只手拢过盖在她身上之物，另一只手伸到面前覆上她的五指，  
“怎么来了也不跟我说一声？”

“还生着气呢，凭什么让你知道。”  
志波叶莺没好气地怼道。

他一笑，没有在意她恶劣的语气。半晌，将她捞起，温和却强势地道：  
“走吧，去吃饭。”

>>>

因为志波叶莺的一时兴起，他们在席间喝了些酒。  
那些酒浓度并不高、量也没多少，但与百年前在花街的那次相同，尽管仍旧清醒着，但酒劲还是很快影响到了她。

虽然最终还是在行动上表示了支持，但对于平子真子回去做队长这件事，志波叶莺始终是有些耿耿于怀、或者说，忐忑的。

在酒精的浸染下，当他将她送至五番队内她的住所时，意随心动，她就这样将双手攀到了他身上，牢牢地抱着他，将头埋进他的衣衫间，一言不发。

“其实，你们家并不远。”  
平子真子抬起手，以手力撑着志波叶莺不甚平稳的身体，缓缓地低言。

她扬起脑袋扫了他一眼，复又低下，闷闷道：  
“九番队距离五番队比我们家还近。”

这话虽前言不搭后语，但他马上就明白了她话中之意。

平子真子噤了声。低头凝视着怀中似乎没有打算移开爪子的人，回身关上了房门。

“真子。”  
拉门关闭的那一刻，女子清脆却小声的语音绕着纸门的碰撞声不甚清晰地滑入了他的耳中，  
“我爱你。”

他的动作一僵，一寸一寸地低下头，以略带颤抖的声线一字一顿道：  
“刚才的话……我没听清，再说一遍。”

“说多少遍都一样。”  
她便再次启唇，侧头对着别处，没有看他，  
“我爱你，想永远和你在一……唔。”

有些话，若非借着酒劲，是说不出口的。

似乎从很久之前开始，他们就总是在面临生死决别，又一同经历劫后余生。  
因此，有些欲望亦不必压抑遮掩，毕竟谁都不知所谓的“未来”究竟还有多久。

百年前的志波叶莺总觉得死神寿命绵长，等忙过那些年，总有机会和好友及兄长好好相聚。  
——一切都是自己当年的幼稚所致，以至于，事到如今，都已经无法知晓自己究竟还有多少年的寿命。  
虽说想好了将其抛诸脑后，珍惜当下，现实却总在不断地提醒着她。

熟悉的指尖拭去了眼角的清泪，墨蓝色发的女子闭上眼，小心翼翼地回应着舌尖的缠绵。

毫无顾忌的侵略，彻彻底底的占有。他竭尽所能地挑逗着她，探索搜刮着她的每一缕每一寸。他亲吻着她，交合之处变本加厉的摩碾碰撞一次次刺激着她的神经，引得她吐出越来越急促的低吟，最后只能抛却脑中所有的杂念，将身心合入他一人的掌控之下，直到精疲力尽。

结束时，志波叶莺已四肢乏力，连双眼都无法睁开。平子真子也没再折腾她，只是强势地将她捞进怀中，单手轻拍她的背：  
“人类都说喝酒伤身。虽然不知道是真是假，但……以后还是不要再喝酒了。”

“嗯。”  
她埋在他的侧颈，疲累地挤出一个单字。

“还有，之前大战那种情况，不要管我，优先保护好自己。”  
他再次开口道，  
“你自己好好的，比什么都重要。”

TBC


End file.
